Springle
by ElliottChap14
Summary: When Springtrap finally leaves his room after two years he meets the girl of his dreams Mangle. He finally feels like he belongs. Until Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear (Goldie) Start their evil plan to kill Springtrap and gain ultimate power over everyone. Will Springtrap and his friends be able to save everyone? Or will all hope be lost?
1. Springle pt 1, Chapter 1: Accident

**Springtrap: Springtrap is six and a half foot tall and often wears a faded golden suit and trousers with a golden tie and grey stripped shirt, he has bunny ears and the left one is ripped and has glowing golden eyes and short blonde hair. He loves, drawing/sketching, reading and repairing mechanical objects.**

 **Fredbear: Has the same suit as Springtrap with bear ears instead but the left one was torn off in an accident. He has Glowing yellow eyes and short blond hair. He is six and a half foot tall. He likes drinks, reading and fixing problems**

 **Toy Freddy(Fredrick): Is five foot tall and is slightly chubby. He often wears the same suit as Freddy. (A black waistcoat, black trousers, a white shirt, black bow tie and neat top hats. He has short brown hair brushed into a curtain.) He enjoys... Eating**

 **Freddy: Is six and a half foot tall and has the same appearance as Toy Freddy. He has black hair brushed to the left and glowing blue eyes. He enjoys leading the gang and helping others.**

 **Marionette: Is eight foot tall and really skinny. He wears the same suit as Freddy and Toy Freddy but ripped and torn and almost all black. He has black eyes with white pupils and no hair, he wares a bowler hat. He likes drawing and Halloween.**

 **Bonnie: Is eight foot tall and is really well built. He often wears the same suit as Freddy but purple with bunny ears and black short back and sides hair with the top purple. He enjoys Guitar, drawing, reading and mucking around with his little brothers T-Bone and Springtrap. (He also has glowing red eyes.)**

 **Foxy: Is five foot tall and often wears a ripped up pirates outfit and has glowing yellow eyes and spiked red hair. He enjoys pirate music and irritating Bonnie often getting him beaten up.**

 **Chica: is five and a half foot tall and often wears a long yellow dress with "Let's eat!" on the front. She has long flowing blond hair and glowing pink eyes. She like cooking and music.**

 **Toy Bonnie(T-Bone). Is five foot tall and often wears a rock star out fit believing he's a member of slipknot. He loves heavy metal and has glowing green eyes and long light blue hair.**

 **Toy Chica(TC): Is Bonnie's fiance. Is five foot tall and often wears a yellow crop top and a pink miniskirt with glowing blue eyes and long yellow hair with black streaks. She loves, Bonnie's music.**

 **Mangle: is five foot tall and often wears a long Pink dress with a pink apron thing on the front. (Like a maid's outfit.) She has long white hair with pink streaks with glowing orange eyes.**

 **BB and JJ: Are brother and sister wearing the same clothes with glowing pink and green eyes and the same brown curtain haircut. They like... BALLOONS!**

*story*

It was another fantastic evening at Freddy fazbear's pizza. Fredbear, Marionette, Freddy, Fredrick, T-Bone, mangle, Foxy, Bonnie, TC, Chica, BB, and JJ were all sat mingling of giggling listening to Bonnie and his fiance TC finish their last song at the party the leaders threw. The leaders were Freddy, Fredrick, Marionette and Freddy's brother Fredbear, they were all sat at their own table in the front right corner. Freddy slumped his head onto his hand swirling his beer. "Why isn't Springtrap coming?" He asked. "He hasn't left his room for two years. Ever since the accident with the kids in our old pizzeria, he's locked himself away." Explained Fredbear. Springtrap _had_ locked himself away since the five kids were murdered. He spent the two years locked in his room repairing, sketching and reading. He designed and sketched things for the leaders. When the leaders came to collect his ideas he'd shove them under the door without a word. Springtrap is Bonnie and Toy Bonnie's brother, and when they were kids they always spent their time together. "Maybe he will come out?" Asked Marionette in his wispy, harmonic voice. "I could ask him." Said Fredbear getting up and turning to Springtrap's room.

Springtrap was sat at his desk rummaging trough his bookshelf rubbing away the cobwebs. He grabbed a repair Manuel and settled back in his hammock and opened it, then there was a lock at his door. He glanced at the door and slammed the book shut getting of the hammock and opening it ajar. "Buddy... It's Fredbear. We're having a party... You wanna come meet everyone?" He asked. Springtrap fiddled with his hair anxiously, opening it some more for his best friend. "Are your sure. I'm not exactly in a good state." He said. "Neither am I." Fredbear chuckled indicating all the missing bear ear and the scars. "Well... I... OK. I'll come out. I miss seeing this place after two years." Smiled Springtrap. Springtrap cautiously followed Fredbear to the leaders table. "Guys meet my friend... Springtrap." He said. Springtrap smiled and shook their hands warmly. "Come on. You can meet the others now." Smiled Fredbear sitting down and letting Springtrap wonder forward to the girls. "Hi there. I'm Springtrap, you know "Mr Antisocial."" He chuckled. The girls giggled. "I'm Mangle. These are my friends, TC or Bonnie's fiance, JJ, and Chica." Smiled Mangle as Springtrap shook their hands warmly. Then the boys walked over. "Spring!" Smiled the tallest animatronic there throwing his arms around him. "My name be Foxy." Said the shortest. "And I'm BB." Smiled a young short and tubby little boy. Springtrap knelt down and BB hugged him, Springtrap stumbled backwards but kept his balance. He looked at the beaming little boy before BB ran off to Mangle. (His best ever friend :3) Mangled put her hand on BB's shoulder and giggled as she saw a balloon tied to Springtrap's ear with Springtrap's face scribbled onto it. Springtrap didn't notice but when he did he laughed. Mangled stepped over to him and helped him up. "He likes you." She smiled. Springtrap stared long at the wonderful form before "I figured." He chuckled nervously. "It's so good to see you." Smiled Fredrick taking Springtrap from his new friend to the leaders table. "Dude! What the hell was that, that was embarrassing!" Exclaimed Springtrap at Fredbear. "Sorry dude. I'll owe it to you." He chuckled. "New sketch books." Smiled Springtrap. "New sketch books." Smiled Fredbear shaking his hand.

About an hour after all the commotion over Springtrap there were screams of girls heard from down the hall where Freddy kept the storage room and alcohol. "That sounded like TC and Mangle." Exclaimed Bonnie dropping his guitar and jumping from the stage. He landed heavily shaking the building as crumbs fell from the roof and he bolted off to see where they were. "I hope Mangle's OK." Breathed Springtrap. Bonnie returned with TC at his side with her holding her left arm while Bonnie was carrying the torso and legs separate from mangle. "What happened!?" Bellowed Springtrap taking mangle from Bonnie's dustbin lid sized hands. "The storage containers in the basement. They fell and mangle saved me." Groaned TC as Fredbear brought Bonnie's toolbox so he could fix her arm. Springtrap turned back to Mangle and she moved he head to look at him. " _I-I-I've B-Been in worse S-S-States_." She smiled before falling unconscious. "Freddy my toolbox NOW!" Yelled Springtrap carrying Mangle to her room that had a pink door. He laid her smoothly on her bed and turned to Freddy taking the tool box and tipping it's contents onto her floor "Away. I need to be alone!" Ordered Springtrap as Fredbear and Foxy ushered them from her room. Springtrap turned his gaze back to mangle. "I'll fix you. I promise." He whispered before working on her.

(Two days later.)

Mangle woke felling a numb feeling in her lower body. She looked around and saw Springtrap's form slumped in her pink chair asleep. He looked tired, in pain and generally bad. "Springtrap." She asked weakly as he shot awake. "Mangle! It's ok. you ok?" He exclaimed skidding to her side and taking her hand. "Who fixed me?" She asked. "Me... I fixed you." He yawned. felling snoozy. "Y-You fixed me? But you look so unwell. Did you sleep at all?" She asked in a concerned tone. "No. I stayed awake for two days straight. I know I'm not your boyfriend but I'll say I was so worried." He smiled. "Oh... You silly bunny." She said. She lent forward and pecked his cheek. "That's for fixing me. Tell ya what. Move your hammock in here." She said as his blushing face turned to the empty corner she was pointing at. "Bring your sketch books and some things to read and you can stay here until I'm better... If that's ok." She smiled as he pulled his tired form up. "I guess you'll need a carer also, Don't try to walk, once I've rested up I'll build you a wheel chair but that'll take a few days or maybe a few hours if I feel good, so until then you'll have to deal with me bridal carrying you around" He smiled as he left to get his things. He returned three minute later and tied up is hammock. He placed his books onto the chair and settled in his hammock. "Better?" She asked. She sat up and saw him snoring. "Sleep, you deserve the rest." She said as her brother Foxy pushed trough the door. "Hi Foxy." She yawned. "Oh you OK?" He asked glaring at Springtrap. "Why's the reject here." He snarled. Mangle belted Foxy's head. "Moron! He fixed me, so I need a carer so he volunteered. But he need rest since he didn't have any while he was mending me." She snarled. "Well. I leave ye to it." He chuckled leaving. She slumped back in bed and bit her lip thinking of Springtrap shirtless as he mended her.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare?

Mangle woke and looked over to her left. She saw Springtrap lying in his hammock with his left leg drooped over the edge and he was resting a sketch book on his right knee. "Springtrap?" She asked yawning. He put his pencil in the page he was working on and closed the sketch book and dropped it on the chair walking over to her. He knelt down next to her and smiled. "What's up?" "I need to go bathroom." She said blushing. He smiled kindly. "I'll get you there." He smiled. He made sure she was wearing her PJ's, then he put his right arm under her knees and his other arm underneath her arms and picked her up taking to the girls toilet. He closed his eyes and perfectly navigated into a cubical. He left her with the walls for support and left until she needed him again. Once she was done she called out to him and she could hear his footsteps clacking into the bathroom. She unlocked the cubical and pulled herself up pinning her hands to the cubical walls. He scooped her up and took her out of the bathroom and back to her room. He opened his eyes again and moved her chair next to her, grabbed his sketch book, pencil and rubber and sat next to her. She looked up at him, like in her dream his tongue slightly poking from his mouth as he scratched his pencil onto the paper. He glanced over at her and noticed her looking at him so he turned to look at her fully. "You OK?" He asked in a worried tone. "Yes I'm fine... I just wondered what you were doing?" she smiled. He held up his sketch book and she saw a sketch of a wheel chair with fluffy arm rest and labeled as pink and white. "It's your wheel chair design." He smiled. "How long you been working on that for?" She asked. He returned the book to the chair and stood up. "Since four AM." He chuckled as he brought trough a welder and lots of metal, two wheels, and two smaller wheels and the seat. He dragged trough his tool box and started welding together the frame. She sat up and tried to get one of my magazines but she couldn't reach, so she pulled herself over a bit and reached over a bit, but slipped. Springtrap instinctively whipped around and grabbed her around the waist holding her from the floor. "You OK?" He asked looking concerned. She nodded. "Yeah, I went to get the magazine but I slipped." she said apologetically. "It's ok... If you need _anything_. Tell me... That's what I'm here for." He smiled as he helped her blushing form back into bed and grabbed the magazine for her. "How did you know I was falling?" She asked moving her eyes to look at him as he welded the frame of the wheelchair. "I made your a mirror." He chuckled pointing at a pink circle on the wall at just the right angle for him to see her from anywhere in her room. "Really? Thanks Springy." she giggled at the new nickname I gave him. "Springy... I like it." He chuckled turning back to the frame of the wheelchair. Once he'd finished the right side of the chair he moved all the equipment to the corner and sitting back in the chair next to her looking over to see what article she was reading. It was on the Dan and Phil youtubers. "Dan and Phil?" He asked with a laugh. "Yeah. There quite funny. They play scary games even thought it terrifies them." She explained smiling as he picked up his sketch book from the floor and and began sketching something else.

"I hope mangle's OK." Whispered TC as Bonnie wrapped his tree trunk arms around her middle from behind. "She's fine. My brother can fix anyone and anything." He explained smiling. TC smiled until Foxy wondered over. "Hello Bon Bon. won't ye boyfriend be angry at you for that?" He chuckled. "No!" Bonnie growled letting go of TC as the eight foot Bonnie towered above the much shorter Foxy. "Oh, did I catch a nerve?" He asked in a pathetic concerned tone. "I'll catch you a bloody nerve!" Spat Bonnie as he socked Foxy in the chin and Foxy flew twenty feet across the pizzeria. Bonnie took a deep breath and walked to the stage sitting on his chair and grabbing his guitar playing a random song. TC strolled over to him and knelt next to him kissing his leg then rubbing it. "Don't let him get to you honey." Smiled TC as Bonnie rested his guitar up against the wall and pulled TC onto his lap smiling. "Oh, here we go again." Chuckled T-Bone with his blue hair covering one of his eyes. "Come on. You don't play in Slipknot so put some normal clothes on and not those ripped up rags." Bonnie chuckled as TC hit his arm lightly, or hard but he didn't really know a difference. "He's alright, leave him to it." She smiled as T-Bone walked off to talk to BB and JJ. "I wonder how Springtrap's doing. He didn't sleep for two days straight." Said Bonnie. "I'm sure you brother fine honey." Smiled TC pecking his cheek

Mangle sat reading her magazine while Springtrap rested. She looked over to him and smiled. "Mangle... You in here?" Asked TC. "Yes... come in but-" I began as she barged trough the door. "Shh!" Hissed mangle pointing to Springtrap sleeping in his hammock. "He's asleep!" She hissed again. But all her trying was for petty reasons when TC slammed the door and Springtrap jolted landing with a crash in the wheel chair and other bits and bobs he had under him. "Springy?! Are you OK?" Mangle yelled in fright as he pulled himself up. His right eye was sparking and oil was spilling from it. "Don't move." He ordered Mangle and she stayed put and Springtrap rummaged trough his tool box and found the spare eye he was searching for. "Wait... OK, done." He chuckled pushing the eye in place and it started working. "Be careful next time." He smiled as TC looked more confident. "Springy... Can you help me back into my dress. It was washed by TC last night." Blushed Mangle. TC smiled and left. Springtrap grabbed the pink and white maidens dress from the end of Mangle's bed. Mangle shifted to the edge of her bed and Springtrap helped her out of her PJ's. Should a grab some fresh one's?" He asked Indicating her red underwear. She nodded and I tossed her a yellow pair. "Done?" He snickered. "Yes." She blushed and he opened his eyes. "See... I'm not so bad." He laughed as he helped her into her maidens outfit. "I tell you what. I'll take you to the others so they can see you and I'll stay here and see if I can get the wheelchair done faster." Smiled Springtrap hoisting her up and kicking the door open gently. "Mangle!" Cheers sounded and Springtrap carried her to a leather seat and sat her down as everyone gathered around her. She smiled but that turned to a sad face as she looked over Freddy's shoulder and saw Springtrap shaking his head in sadness. No one... Thanked him. He closed the door open and heard it faintly click locked.

Springtrap huffed and knelt hard on the carpeted floor next to the wheelchair. He grabbed the welder and began welding the next part of the frame. After an hour that was done so he moved onto the seat, then to attaching the back wheels and then the front bracket for the front wheels. It was four hours until he'd finished. "Springtrap. Mangle want's ye!" He hear Foxy bellow from outside. He unlocked the door and strolled out with the wheel chair. No one acknowledged his existence. him or thanked him... accept Mangle. "Here Mangle... This is your's." Smiled Springtrap as he helped her into it and pushed her to the kitchen to see Toy Chica and Chica. "Thanks for taking care of me Springy." She smiled as he placed her hand on his. "How come no one cares about me fixing you." He sighed flopping onto the torn sofa in the kitchen as mangle wheeled over to see him. "They do, I promise." She smiled rubbing his hair as he dozed off again. "Poor guy. He put in all that work. He looks shattered." Smiled Chica rolling out some dough. "Isn't he the sweetest thing for helping me." Mangle smiled wheeling to them and making herself a drink. They nodded and Chica rolled out some more dough while TC put the first two pizzas into the oven. Mangle wheeled back over to Springtrap and pulled a book from the wheelchair pocket and opened it. It was on origami, she pulled a green piece of paper out of another pocket and began folding it into a swan.

Springtrap woke up alone in the kitchen with the smell of pizza. He sighed and rolled over spotting three slices on a plate. He gently grabbed the plate and sat up putting it on his lap. He was about to take a bite until he spotted a green paper origami swan sat on the arm of the sofa. He picked it up and read the note in the back of it. "Thank you Springy. XOXO" It read. He smiled and put it back, he turned back to the pizza but came face to face with Foxy. Foxy dragged him up and pinned him to the wall by the hook. "What are ye doin' with my sister?!" He bellowed. Springtrap pushed him span him around his arm and smashed Foxy into the ground with a crash. Foxy flipped onto his feet just as Mangle and Bonnie strolled trough the door Foxy swang his hook catching his chest an Springtrap fell to the ground. Bonnie's eyes turned black with white flaming pupils, ran forward kicked Foxy in the back of the knee and smashed his head to the floor with his foot. "LEAVE ME BROTHER ALONE!" He yelled in a harmonic voice. "Bonnie enough!" Screamed Mangle as she toppled out of the wheelchair. Bonnie stopped and Springtrap lifted himself off the floor, blood streaming from his mouth, and strolled over to her hoisting her into the chair again before falling back to his knees. * _Only been a few days since he came to see us and fixed me and my DUMB brother throws it back at him.*_ Mangle thought as she began to sob. Marionette glided trough the door and pointed his hand to Springtrap. A green orb formed around him and he pulled himself up with no blood or cuts. "I am getting tired of that fox!" Spat Marionette bitterly turning and strolling back out. Bonnie turned... Took a deep breath and left the room. "You OK?" Mangle asked. "No... I'm getting in your way. I'm sure FOXY can take better care of you." He growled as he stormed out and slammed his bedroom door. Mangle glared at the unconscious body of Foxy and wheeled out in disgust. She went to Springtrap's door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear him gently sobbing. She saddened and wheeled to her room and closed the door. She struggled but finally managed to change into her PJ's and settled in the covers. She looked over and saw all Springtrap's stuff still there. He has nothing with him now. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She yawned. Springtrap pushed his head trough the door. "Mangle... I'm sorry. Are you OK?" He asked sadly kneeling next to her. She rolled over to face him and smiled. "Yeah... You?" She smiled. "Yes. So you got into bed yourself?" He asked proudly, she nodded. "After an hour. "I should have helped." He sighed hitting his hand gently against the mattress. "It's OK... I understand." She smiled taking his hand comforting him. He smiled, got up and laid in his hammock reading a book called Elimentia Chronicles. It was a Minecraft book. It looked good but she's not into Minecraft much. "Springy?" She asked in an apologetic voice. "Yup?" He smiled kindly back at her. "Could you pass me that book there?" "ACID?" He asked smiling and picking it up. She nodded and he walked over to her and put it on her lap. "Thanks." She smiled as he walked to the door. "You want some tea?" He asked before leaving. "Yes please." She smiled and he went to the kitchen. He returned to the room holding two mugs. He put the pink one on her bedside table and he put his on the bookshelf. "Thanks." She smiled again. "Mangle please stop thanking me... That's what I'm here for." He laughed. "No... You didn't have to... You volunteered to help me." She smiled. "Well... I guess you're right." He smiled and he returned to the book. Then Bonnie and Freddy threw Foxy into the room. Springtrap slammed the book shut loudly and stood up trying to seem as intimidating as Bonnie did. "Well?" Forced Bonnie shaking him as Freddy waved his hand downward for Bonnie to calm down. "Springtrap... I be sorry... I was just worried for me sister." He said sounding apologetic. "It's OK... But remember I'm trying to help... I'm not a threat." He smiled as he ruffled Foxy's hair and Freddy and Bonnie let go of him. "How did you take that so well?" Asked Bonnie dumbfounded. "Forgiveness." He smiled as Freddy shrugged and he followed Bonnie out. "That was nice of him." Springtrap smiled. "He wouldn't have apologized if it was just Freddy." Mangle explained. "So what? Bonnie's like a bouncer outside a club now?" Springtrap chuckled mocking his brothers body build. "Well... You may not remember but, yes... He used to work at a nightclub but he was shot three times. He was the second one of us the leaders took in. Fredbear fixed him, but something went wrong and that's why his anger can flare up so quickly." Explained smiled and settled back in his hammock.

Bonnie and TC were in the gym area newly opened by the leaders. TC was sat on a bench with four broken microwave ovens on either side of her at the far ends. Bonnie had reached thirty and hadn't even started breathing heavily. "Is there anything else?" He chuckled. "No... I couldn't pick up the microwave... So I got Marionette to teleport them to the bench." TC explained. Bonnie smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hi bro." Smiled T-Bone walking into the gym to see them. "Hi Bons." Smiled Bonnie putting the bench down. "What's up?" Asked TC." Nothing. I just wanted to see what Bonnie was lifting this time. Before he was your fiance he used to lift me and mangle." T-Bone explained starting some sit ups. "Since when have you worked out noodle." Chuckled Bonnie. "Since now." Laughed his brother. TC smiled and sat back on the bench as Bonnie laid back down and started lifting the bench again.

"Ok... The storage container incident can't go ignored." Hissed the Marionette as the others took a peek of interest in the subject. "Well me and Fredrick went to check out where it fell and... Well... It's not only Bonnie's hand prints on the corner where he lifted it but grabbed it to hard. But there's a fist mark in it and it's about half a foot long and a foot tall. There are shades of black fur on it but there's no one here with black fur." Explained Fredbear. "Yeah." Fredrick agreed. "But you do remember the legends of nightmare." He asked. "Yeah... Me, Springtrap and Fredbear were told it when we were little." Explained Marionette truthfully. "It can't be him... He's only a scary campfire story." Freddy chuckled a tone in his voice that said 'please don't be'. "Well... We'll never know since we didn't Mangle and TC didn't see what happened." Pointed out Fredbear. "We'll just have to wait and see." Said Marionette in his usual relaxed voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares, Good and bad

"Hello." Laughed a deep baritone voice. "Who's there?" Sobbed a girl in a pink dress. "It's just your friend... Don't be scared." Smiled a face from the distance. "Who are you?" She asked wiping her eyes. "It's me Goldie." Smiled a eight and a half foot male in a destroyed golden suit with a purple bowtie and hat, he also had large sharp bloody teeth.. "You?" Asked the girl frowning. "Oh... You must think i'm my brother." Chuckled Goldie as a black nine foot animatronic looking alike Fredbear. The black nightmare looking male growled baring his teeth and clenching his fists. "Come... Follow... Let go... Of fear." Hissed the nightmare smiling holding his hand out. "No! I won't let you!" Screamed the little girl. "Big mistake." Smiled Goldie. "Nightmare... Kill!" Ordered Goldie as Nightmare lunged forward and clamped his teeth onto her head.

"NOO!" Screamed Mangle as she woke up in a cold sweat. She opened her eyes and saw she was on the floor. She glanced at springtrap hammock but he wasn't there. She heard grunts from outside, so she looked at her clock and it read four AM. She pulled herself into the wheelchair and opened her door slowly looking out the gap. She saw Springtrap held up against the wall by a black animatronic bear a lot taller than him. "Let go." She snarled as the animatronic smiled and disappeared... She waited but nothing came so she wheeled over to Springtrap who was out cold on the floor. "Bonnie!" Mangle screamed. Bonnie crashed into the main party room and skidded into the moonlight he glanced around for Mangle and walked to her. "What's up!" He bellowed "There!" Screamed Mangle sobbing. Bonnie gasped, ran to his brother and fireman carried him into Mangle's room. He dropped him onto the bed and knelt by his side. "Springtrap... Bro wake up." Said Bonnie softly. He didn't move but he did start to breath slow and shallow. "Springy... Honey are you OK?" Sobbed mangle. He didn't move. Bonnie sighed and picked him up taking him to his hammock. "Let him rest. There's a spare bed in mine and TC's room... You can stay with us if you need someone to take care of you." Bonnie smiled as Springtrap's arm fell limp off of his chest. "Ok." Breathed Mangle as she followed Bonnie to their room. Bonnie opened the door slowly and Mangle saw TC sat up in their bed. "Hi dear." Smiled Bonnie. "Honey what happened?" She asked him taking his hand. "It's Springy... He was attacked by a huge black bare with long sharp bloody nails, teeth and was bigger than him." Mangle explained wiping her eyes. "Here... Watch this." Bonnie smiled. He got of the bed and knelt down pulling another small single bed from under the large double one. "TA-DA." He chuckled. Mangle's expression lightened. Bonnie grabbed a pillow and blanket and tucked her in. "Better?" "Better." She whispered back. Bonnie lent in and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about Springtrap. He'll be OK." Bonnie smiled. Mangle smiled. "Thanks Bonnie." Mangle smiled as Bonnie got up and got into bed next to TC after removing his shirt which showed off his abs. Then they snuggled. "Goodnight." Mangle yawned. "Night Mangle." said Bonnie and TC

Mangle woke up first. She rolled over in the small bed and hugged the dovet. Then in the gap under the bed she was a Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy looking animatronics in the same clothes but with razor sharp teeth and nails and their outfits were torn. "Shh!" Hissed the Bonnie and they all teleported away. Mangle shook her head and ignored it.

"WE WERE SEEN!" Bellowed nightmare Bonnie. "So... She didn't believe what she saw!" Exclaimed nightmare Chica. "Ye think so?" Asked nightmare Foxy. "Yes." Replied nightmare Freddy as he three children scuttled to him and hide in the holes in him. "What's wrong?" Asked Freddy. One of his kids popped his head out. "The brothers have attacked another." Said the baby Freddy before returning to his hiding place. nightmare Bonnie shut his eyes and quickly opened them. "Springtrap!" He exclaimed. Freddy clenched his fist. "We need to help them." Said nightmare Foxy. "Have you lost you mind!" Exclaimed nightmare Chica. "They never join with us." nightmare Bonnie snarled. "We need to try!" Smiled Freddy as they all teleported from the dark room they were in.

Mangle rolled over and looked up into Bonnie's face who was looking over the edge of the bed. "You ok?" He smiled, she nodded. "Do you want to go see Springtrap?" He asked. She nodded again. He got out of bed and helped Mangle into her wheelchair. Once she was ready he wheeled her out of the door. The leaders were already awake talking and laughing on the stage. Mangle and Bonnie smiled over at them and continued into Mangle's room. Springtrap was still out, but his breathing was normal. Mangle sighed and Bonnie sat on her bed while she went to Springtrap's side. "Bonnie's looking after me." She whispered. "He's not doing to bad but I miss you." She whispered taking his limp hand. "I wonder who that guy was." Bonnie said thinking out loud. "I don't know. Only time will tell." She smiled letting go of his hand and wheeling over to her book case and taking another book. She glanced to the side and saw a page hanging loosely out of Springtrap's sketch book. * _It won't hurt.*_ she thought. She rolled over to it and picked the page out. It was a super realistic color drawing of her smiling face. The Date on the side read 10/07/21. * _That was when he'd finished fixing me.*_ She thought smiling. Then she heard groaning. She slipped the page quickly in the book and put it back on the floor. "Bro?" Smiled Bonnie as Springtrap lifted his head. He glanced around. "Mangle! Is she OK?" He asked panicking. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled. He breathed in relief, leaned over and pulled her into the hammock hugging her. "Good. You had me worried." He sighed. She could tell he was smiling. She hugged him back. "I missed you." She smiled into his chest. "I missed you too... It's so lonely." He sighed as he pushed her off and put her gently into the wheelchair. He got up, stumbled but regained his balance. Bonnie walked over and hugged him. "You feel better?" He smiled as the patted their backs hard. "Yeah... You?" Springtrap asked back. "Never better." He smiled as they broke the hug. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I need the loo." Mangle blushed. "I go with you." Smiled Springtrap. He got up and pushed her out of her room with Bonnie leading the way. Midway Bonnie split off and went into his room while Springtrap pushed Mangle into the bathroom and helped her out of the wheelchair and into the cubicle. Once she was done she pushed onto the walls to get up but her right hand slipped and she fell with a slam to the floor. Springtrap hurried in and kicked the door in. Mangle wasn't fully covered but that didn't bother him. He pulled her underwear onto her and helped her into the wheelchair. "Thanks." She smiled blushing. He smiled back and pushed her into the main party room. He started to the leather sofa but were stopped by Foxy. "You doin' ok sis?" He smiled. She frowned but her expression turned to a smiled. "Fine thanks." She giggled as he ran off to taunt Bonnie... Obviously since a little moment after he flew quickly into the wall next to Freddy with a smash making him jump. The two chuckled and they settled in the sofa next to Chica, BB, and JJ. BB smiled widely and ran to her and sat on her lap. "Hi BB." Mangle smiled as he hugged her tightly. She smiled at Springtrap who winked and chuckled. She bobbed her leg for BB when everyone around her gasped. "You moved your leg!" Exclaimed Chica. Mangle gasped in realization as Springtrap hopped up and pulled her up holding her hands. He slowly back up as she took her first step. Her legs buckled but she kept her balance. Slowly Springtrap let go of her hands and she walked alone. Then she went to a jog then a run. Then practiced turning and stopping before standing alone smiling. Springtrap looked proud and ran to her hugging her. "I've never been this proud." He laughed feeling embarrassed. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I can only walk now because of you." She smiled before being surrounded by the others who pushed Springtrap away. Springtrap's heart faltered and fell. He sighed and bowed his head before going to his and Mangle's room. Everyone went quiet as Mangle pushed through them to see the door close behind her friend.

(Week skip.)

Springtrap had locked himself in his room for a week. He didn't eat, drink... nothing. Just cried. Freddy stepped to Mangle who was sniffing sadly. "I'll see if he want's to come out." He smiled. "You would!" She smiled. He nodded and walked to his door. He knocked gently and for the first time he opened the door slowly. He poked his head from the door. He had dark red blood shot eyes and was seriously thin. "Come and eat... You could die!" Freddy said. "So!" Scoffed Springtrap slamming the door on Freddy's foot. "Ow." He whispered to himself. "Come on... Mangle misses you... She hasn't spoke since you locked yourself away." Freddy explained. Springtrap's expression saddened at the mention of his best friends name. He nodded slightly. "Ok." He groaned stepping weakly from his room. Freddy wrapped his arm around him and took him to the sofa where Mangle was sat with BB. Springtrap limped ahead. Once Mangle spotted him... Watch out!... She jumped up and ran to him pinning him to the floor kissing him repeatedly. "I missed you to." He laughed as she let him up. Once he was fully balanced they hugged each other. For a while they hugged holding each other on their arms. Mangle broke the hug and lent over to the table taking a small pizza about the size of a small laptop. Springtrap thanked her and wolfed it down quickly. "Better?" She asked smiling. He nodded licking his fingers. Then all the other gathered around him and thanked him and hugged him. "That's what I was waiting for." He chuckled

Nightmare Bonnie slumped onto his knees and stared into a small mist hovering in mid air. He breathed a sigh of relief. "He's alive." He smiled. The other ran to him and looked over his shoulder. "Still think they need help?" Asked Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Bonnie shook his head. "They haven't attacked in days so we'll have to wait and see." He said getting up and walking to a wooden chair he just summoned.

Goldie dragged his claws through his hair and growled baring his sharp teeth. "He was meant to be dead!" He yelled. Nightmare strode over and smashed his hands on the desk. "I... Killed!" He yelled. "Yes I know you _would_ have but Mangle stopped you so you couldn't. We need another plan." Said Goldie thinking. "NO!...We've... worked... hard... No... starting." Nightmare huffed not wanting to start another since they'd progressed so far in this one. "We need to... How else do you think we'll gain the ultimate power! Our plans need to include killing Springtrap. He's the only one who stands in our way." Goldie growled narrowing his eyes and smirking. Nightmare chuckled. "So... What's... New... Plan." He smiled. "Harm them all... One by one. Not killing the. Let them live, but just enough that they can't help springtrap." Goldie snarled gleefully. "What... Nightmare's... You... Know." Nightmare said. "What Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy... Their to weak." He smiled. "But... They've... Strength... In... Numbers. Four... Them... Two... Us." Nightmare explained. "You right. Find them. Bring them to me." Ordered Goldie. "I... Use... Cloaking... Invisible?" Nightmare asked. Goldie nodded menacingly. "NOW. This is the end." He snarled smiling evilly and Nightmare warped away.

Springtrap settled in his hammock again with Mangle sat in bed and they we're chatting about things Springtrap had missed. "You haven't missed much Springy." Mangle smiled. "The only interesting thing that happened were the invites to Bonnie and TC's wedding." She said as Springtrap sat up. "You're going right?" She asked. Springtrap nodded. "Yeah... Course. I just can't believe it's now... What date... Exactly?" He asked. "Tomorrow is good. I'll need to mend mine and Fredbear's suites and-." "Bonnie and TC said you don't have to. You know... Fix your suits." Mangle smiled. "Oh, ok." He smiled getting out of his hammock and sitting next to Mangle. "So what you been up to?" He asked. "Well while you were away I stayed with Bonnie and TC for company." She said as guilt flooded him. He turned to Mangle and took her hands. "Look Mangle... I'm sorry about what I did. You needed me but where was I?" He asked rhetorically. "Locked away with no one." He snarled at himself. She touched his face with her hand and he looked into her eyes. "I know how you feel and why you did it. When I was mangled in our old pizzeria everyone. Even Bonnie, Chica Foxy and Freddy when they we're withered were all slightly scared of me... Eventually I locked myself away until a green slash golden bunny fixed me and we were shipped here...!" She gasped in shock when she mentioned the golden bunny Springtrap smiled. "It was you!?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded. "I didn't like to see you upset so while you were asleep I snuck into kids cove and fixed you. You woke up just as I'd finished so I ran." Springtrap smiled as she rushed in to a hug. "Thank you so much." She sobbed into his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair slowly. He hushed her. "It's ok... Don't cry." He smiled. "Why'd you run? I wanted to thank you and meet you but you ran before I had a chance to say anything." She smiled. "Because me and Fredbear were locked away. We were never meant to be seen by the public... Or you." He said his smile fading. "One day while we were performing Fredbear broke down and killed a child. I tried to calm him after but anger overtook him. That explains the missing left ear and the scar. He tore off the top of my ear and stabbed me. But he didn't mean to... He wasn't him." Springtrap explained as Mangle listened closely. "How come your here now?" She asked. "This is where the manager wanted us. He knew that if we broke down you ALL could kill me and him using the strength you had in your numbers. And if we were killed then there would be no threat opposed the pizzeria meaning business would sky rocked... That's why I stayed locked away. Not because the five kids died. But because I thought I'd never be accepted... That was... Until I met you." He smiled. She beamed back and pushed him onto the bed snuggling him. "I accepted you. We all accepted ypu because we saw who you really are. Your just a lost soul who needed his eyes opened to the concept of family and friends. You would have been accepted anyway even if you hadn't locked yourself away." She smiled. "Thanks you Mangle." He smiled. He wrapped is arms around her slim form and they dozed off.

"Well, well, well." Giggled TC's voice from the door. Mangle awoke and saw her and Bonnie standing in the doorway smirking. Mangle noticed she had her legs wrapped around Springtrap's and had trapped him under her. She blushed and rested her head back on his chest. She heard Bonnie exhale sarcastically meaning he's probably just rolled his eyes, and their footsteps trailed away. Mangle sighed and adjusted herself onto of Springtrap until she was comfy and pulled the dovet over them. "Morning." Springtrap yawned suddenly making her jump. "Morning Springy." She smiled. "What did you wake up." He said resting up straight on his elbows still supporting her weight with ease. "About fifty seven seconds ago." She smiled as he chuckled. "Ok then." He smiled as he grabbed her waist. Laid her below him and tickled just above her hips. She burst out laughing. Once Springtrap saw tears of laughter form he stopped. Picked her up and laid her on top of him again. "What was that for?" She smiled. "Bored." He chuckled. She settled on his chest again and he wrapped his big arms around her. She loved this. It felt like his arms were a big cozy shield protecting her. She smiled to herself and rolled over so she was on her back on top of him. He sat up and she sat between his legs resting her back and the back of her head on his chest. She grabbed another Dan and Phil book called"The amazing book is NOT on fire." And began reading. Springtrap wrapped his arms around her middle as to not interrupt her reading and dragged her closer. He rested his head atop her and relaxed finally. Definitely the best friend he'd ever had since Fredbear.


	4. Chapter 4: Technically, our first date

"Well. We better get up now." Springtrap smiled. Mangle was at first reluctant to get up but she got up in the end. They were both in their PJ's so they took turns in getting changed as to not make it awkward before going to the main party room. Hand in hand the two friends made their way to Bonnie, TC, and Chica sat on the chairs closest to the stage. Chica and TC were talking about pizza while Bonnie tuned his guitar with his cinder block sized hands. "Hiya bro." Springtrap smiled as Mangle and himself slowly released each others hands and Mangle joined the other girls. "So dude. How's she?" Bonnie smiled at his brother who was glancing over and Mangle. "She's doing fine. Still on the road to recovery but not to long now." Springtrap explained smiling as Bonnie went back to tuning his guitar. "How about you. Nervous for the wedding tomorrow?" He asked. Bonnie shrugged. "Not really. We've been rehearsing what we'll be doing so..." He smiled. "Also can I ask a favor?" Bonnie asked catching Springtrap's attention again. "Sure, ask away." "Do you wanna be my best man?" Springtrap smiled and high fived his brother and hugged him. "Sure man." He smiled as Bonnie hugged back. "Thanks man, it means a lot to me." He chuckled as the released from the embrace. "What about brides maids?" Springtrap asked. "I think Chica and Mangle have got that covered." "And the dress?" Springtrap asked curious. "Chica and TC went to buy it yesterday so I haven't seen it and won't till the wedding day tomorrow." Bonnie replied wit a smile. Springtrap nodded and looked over to the stage. He spotted a guitar, but no one in the pizzeria owned a golden one. "Who's is that's?" He asked. Bonnie followed Springtrap's gaze to the stage. "That's yours." Bonnie smiled. "You found it!" "Can you still play?" Laughed Bonnie between a hug. "I don't know, but I'll try." Springtrap smiled and got up. He jumped onto the stage and took a seat on Bonnie's box he used. He picked up the guitar and looked at it adjusting his hands. He looked to Bonnie who gave him the thumbs up. Springtrap gave one strum and it sounded amazing. "I think I got it." He smiled as Mangle and the Chica's looked up to him. "Shall I do a song I made last year called my machine?" He smiled. Bonnie beamed and nodded.

 _(Song, originally by Groundbreaking)_

My machine inside of me  
Has everything that I would need  
I guess it could take up less room  
Well I hear it speak to me  
Talking ever so calmly  
Telling me what to do

Take apart my insides  
Tangle all these wires  
Cut me off from this life  
And I will never get tired  
Brace the bones with steel  
Make me just like you  
None of us are real  
When all of us are new

Did you ever think we'd be here today?  
Who would ever think we'd survive the waves?  
I don't think any of you prepared  
For all electrical rays  
We take our machines for granted  
And they will number our days

Take apart my insides  
Tangle all these wires  
Cut me off from this life  
And I will never get tired  
Brace the bones with steel  
Make me just like you  
None of us are real  
When all of us are new

Make me just like you

Oh, oh, oh, oh, no, no, no, no  
My machine  
As you can see  
Takes a bit too much from me  
I think it's running me empty

Take apart my insides  
Tangle all these wires  
Cut me off from this life  
And I will never get tired  
Brace the bones with steel  
Make me just like you  
None of us are real  
When all of us are new

My machine  
As you can see  
Takes a bit too much from me  
I think it's running me empty...  
Ah...

 _(End)_

They all erupted into applause. "Well done pal!" Yelled Bonnie running up and hugging him. "Thanks pal. I didn't know I could still sing or play." He chuckled. He looked over his eight foot brothers shoulder and saw Mangle whispering to the girls their mouth still slightly agape. "That was good." He smiled. Bonnie nodded in agreement and hopped of the stage with Springtrap. "That was great." Mangle and the girls said as Mangle hugged him. "Thanks... I didn't know I could do that." He chuckled looking over and TC who was rubbing her midriff. "You ok?" I asked as Mangle let go. "What? Oh I'm fine." She smiled stopping as Bonnie wrapped his arm around her. He ignored it and turned back to mangle. "So your a brides made huh?" He asked smiling. "Yeah. To be honest I'm more nervous that she is." Mangle smirked looking embarrassed. Springtrap took her hand. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Heck you may even catch the flowers after TC throws it." He chuckled. "You think?" She smiled looking more reassured. He nodded. "Well if I were to ask some one to marry me it would have to be... Anonymous." She giggled as Springtrap hung his head laughing. "Well... Can you at least describe him." Springtrap smiled looking up to her with a look she couldn't resist, it gave her butterflies. "Well, I though he was shy but he turned out to be the nicest guy I've ever met, he always put himself before everyone." She smiled. "Some guy." He smiled feeling sick and sad. Mangle was just thankful he didn't realize she was talking about him. She did have an idea, sort of like a first date. "Hey, Springy... Do you wanna meet me at about one AM while everyone is asleep. We could hand out out the back in the garden play area and watch the stars." She asked hoping he would say yes. He took her other hand. "Your asking me out aren't you." He smiled knowingly. She nodded. "Yes. Do you want me in your room then?" He asked. "Well most of your stuff is already in my room so... Yes please. "But this time, instead of just snuggling with me... Do you think you could... Sleep with me." She asked looked at the floor. "Well, yeah sure." He smiled trying to contain his happiness.

*skip to 10:30PM.*

Everyone was starting to head to bed. Bonnie and TC went first followed by Chica and the others. Mangle took Springtrap's hand and led him to her room. This time, they didn't ware anything. Springtrap was sick of wearing his broke suit so took some clean boxers from his room, changed into them the walked back to Mangle who was sat in bed with only her bra visible which Springtrap didn't mind. It did catch his eye because of it's bright purple colour. She looked down to avoid staring at him and shuffled close to the wall and he got in next to her. Then with Springtrap's approval she shuffled up to him and they laid down. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his arm around her then she rested her leg over his waist and the snuggled together and fell asleep in each others arms.

*Skip to 1:15 AM*

"Springy. Honey, time to go." Mangle smiled. He woke up quickly and kissed her forehead. "Ok then, hey do you wanna take your dovet out and we can snuggle on the bench." He suggested. She felt ecstatic. "Yes please." She whispered so no one would hear them. They got up and Springtrap carried the dovet outside while they were still in their underwear. "They walked out the back door and it was warm. The moon shone brightly and the stars were clearly visible. Springtrap laid on the bench and had the dovet under him. Then Mangle laid on her back on top of him and he put the rest of the cover over them. He wrapped his arms around her middle and she put her hands on his. "Isn't it lovely?" She asked as he kissed the back of her head. "yeah. Almost like you." He smiled. She rolled over and pressed herself against him. "Thank you." She smiled. She didn't blush because she knew he meant it. "Your the best friend I could have asked for." She smiled kissing his cheek. "Love you." He smiled. "As friends... Sorry." He smiled. "Well if were talking as friends then I love you to." She smiled and the looked back up at the stars. They watched the stars glisten against the dark canvas of the night sky as some painted white streaks into it's blank skin. "Look at that one. It sort of looks like..." Said Mangle spotting a formation but not quite getting it. "Looks like a giant cooking apple." He chuckled. She nodded. "That one looks like a flower." Mangle giggled. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into a relaxed state in Springtrap's arms. They made her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her life. "I'm glad you decided to come out from your room." She smiled. "And I'm glad you were here when I did... I remembered you instantly from when I fixed you. I didn't shut up to Fredbear for weeks about you... How I wanted to see you again. It felt like once I'd seen you a part of me was filled." He smiled. "Your so adorable." She smiled. "Aren't I just." He smiled. "Yes honey. You are." She giggled as they enjoyed each others embrace.


	5. Chapter 5: The wedding

Mangle and Springtrap were still lying with each other on the bench asleep. It was 5:43 AM. "Springtrap... time to get up." Mangle whispered quietly. Springtrap flinched and pulled himself up stretching. "Ok then. I'll take the stuff." He smiled as Mangle got up and he grabbed the pillow and dovet. Springtrap did stare at her on two occasions on their way back to their room. Recently Springtrap had retired his room to Bonnie for a workshop for him, so now he'd made them a double bed in Mangle's room and they scrapped his old one. They slowly crept to their room and pushed trough the door closing it quietly after them. Mangle settled in bed while Springtrap put his pillow back down and out the dovet over Mangle, then climbed in next to her tucking them both in. She scooter closer to him and wrapped her arm around him laying her leg across his waist. "night Springy." "Goodnight Mangle." They two yawned and fell asleep in each others arms again.

"Get up." Bonnie ordered. The two sat bolt upright and got up. "We know Bon... Your wedding." Springtrap said. Bonnie folded his arms and nodded leaving them to change into their outfits. Springtrap in his typical golden green suit and Mangle dressed in her white brides maid dress. "How do I look?" She asked as Springtrap turned to her and smiled. "You look amazing." He smiled tying his tie. "What about me." "Very flash." She winked. "Come on Mangle,TC needs you." Chica yelled from outside. "I'll see you in a minute." Mangle smiled giving Springtrap a quick hug then leaving. Springtrap followed her out and went to Bonnie who was dressed in a fancier looking suit with Freddy, Foxy, Fredrick, T-Bone, Fredbear and Marionette who were dressed in suits that looked the same. Accept Fredbear and Springtrap. "Ah, Springtrap, there you are." Marionette said smiling. Springtrap nodded to him and got up on stage where Freddy and Bonnie were. "So I guess Freddy is the guy telling you what to do and all that." Springtrap smiled with Bonnie messing with the rose in his pocket. Freddy nodded and Springtrap sat with Bonnie. "I'm super nervous." He chuckled nervously. "I can imagen." Springtrap smiled patting his shoulder.

Mangle headed into TC and Bonnie's room and inside standing around TC was Chica, BB and JJ. "What do you think?" Asked Chica moving away from TC having finished styling her hair. She was dressed in a tight flowing white dress with white gloves and a bouquet of red and white flowers. "Oh my god." Mangle breathed beaming and walking forward to her hugging her. "You look amazing." She smiled. "You think so?" TC asked smiling and turning back to the mirror as Chica zipped up the back of the dress then went back to standing back next to Mangle. "I hope Bonnie's okay." TC smiled fiddling with her long blonde hair. "I'm sure he's fine. Springy's with him." Mangle smiled. "Come on. I can hear Freddy and the other getting ready." Chica said looking trough the door. "Yup the other are all sat down and Bonnie's ready on the stage. Let's get ready." Mangle smiled. The music started and TC opened the door with Mangle and Chica holding the back of the dress up so TC wouldn't trip on it. They walked slowly and all the animatronics stood up. Mangle smiled at Springtrap who was standing below but next to Bonnie. They helped TC onto the stage and the three all went to their seats. "We are gathered here today for the wedding of Bonnie and TC. If anyone has any objections to this wedding taking place please say so now." Freddy said. No one stood up. "Good. So Bonnie. Repeat after me. I, say your name, Take TC to be your lawfully wedded wife." Freddy smiled. "I, Bonnie, take TC to be your lawfully wedded wife." Bonnie repeated the couple beaming uncontrollably. Bonnie pulled a lovely gold ring with diamonds around it and an emerald on top from his blazer pocket and put it in her finger. "And TC." Freddy said turning to her. She nodded. "I, say your name, take Bonnie to be your lawfully wedded husband." He bounced on her feet excitedly. "I, TC, Take Bonnie to be my lawfully wedded husband." She beamed putting another ring on him instead with a ruby on top. "I now announce you... Husband and wife... You MAY kiss the bride." Freddy smiled. Then Bonnie and TC shared their kiss. Finally, TC pulled away and picked up her bouquet again turning her back as Chica, Mangle and JJ stood up. (JJ was with mangle) Then she threw it. Chica surprisingly stood aside so Mangle picked up JJ and JJ grabbed them handing them to Mangle, everyone smiled and cheered. Mangle instantly turned to Springtrap beaming. He nodded and smiled back.

Freddy moved the podium he was on, off of the stage and let Bonnie and TC sing and play songs for the party for the first hour before coming down to cut the cake. They sang maroon 5 maps first. "Mangle!" Springtrap yelled running to his best friend. "Hiya." She smiled hugging him. "You caught the bouquet, nice." He smiled holding his drink. "I know. I doubt it will happen but it's nice to dream." She smiled. "Don't think like that. Who'd you like to marry?" He asked. She almost said him, but it WAS him she was saying it to. "I'd rather not say yet." She said blushing. "Ahh, that's fine." He smiled. "I'm so happy for him." She smiled as the two looked on to Bonnie and TC harmonizing perfectly as they always did. "Yeah, he deserves all the good things heading his way. He is the nicest guy I know and she's in good hands." Springtrap said. "I know, if he's anything like you I will believe you." Mangle replied smiling as the two enjoyed the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: First kiss

It was now 12:30 am and Springtrap was helping Bonnie take TC back to their room, while Mangle went back to her and Springtrap's room. She knew Springtrap and herself wouldn't be tired yet so she pulled a chess board and some pieces stored in a box from under her bed and began laying them out on her bed. After five more minutes of Springtrap being laughed at by Bonnie as TC tried to make out with him which he struggled out of, he returned to their room. "Are you okay?" Mangle giggled quietly "I am now TC is not trying to molest me." He smiled back at her as the two sat cross legged TC each end of the chess board. "So, we doin chess?" He asked smiling as he span the king. "We could but I can think of something better to do." She smiled seductively as Springtrap grew a nervous look. "Honey, I think your drunk" Springtrap said backing up as she crawled towards him. "Soooo, I want you." She cooed. "Mangle stop." He said sternly with enough force to stop a galaxy. She stopped and looked into his eyes. "I'm gonna sleep on the stage tonight so you can get some rest. Okay?" He asked as she nodded looking only a little embarrassed. "Ok... Goodnight." He said kissing her cheek and strolling out the door. He glanced back at their room and back to the stage. He walked to Bonnie's area of the stage which was closest and laid down on it looking at the ceiling. * _"I want you" She said. If only that were legit but alas. She drunk so... Ah hell to it.*_ He thought rolling over and closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Springtrap woke slowly the next morning with Chica squatting in front of him smoothing his hair. "Good morning honey. Are you okay?" She asked laying next to him so she could see his eyes. "Yeah. Apart from TC trying to molest me." He chuckled as Chica giggled. "Is there anything else... Maybe with Mangle?" She questioned further. "Well... Mangle was drunk and some stuff happened so I left her there and slept here." He explained. "Well... She's been asking for you since 5:30 so." Chica began as he sat bolt upright. "Is she okay?" He asked his eyebrows in a worried position. "Don't worry, she's fine sweetie. She was just asking for you because she wants to apologize." Chica said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, okay, let's go." He smiled as the two got up and walked to their room. Springtrap pushed trough the door and saw Mangle sat up in bed looking normal again. "Oh my god, Springy. I am so sor-" She began but Springtrap held his hand up to her. She looked a hurt but he strolled forward and sat next to her. "It's okay." He smiled putting his arm around her. "I understand." he added. She smiled at him and hugged him. "I still can't believe how I acted though, I'm so sorry." She said squeezing him in a hug as she sobbed into his chest quietly. Slowly put his hand on her head and stroked her hair to comfort her but to no avail. "Mangle please. It's fine, I was okay with what you were doing, I was just worried about you." He said lifting her head and kissing her cheek. She stopped crying and looked into his eyes and slammed her lips to his. It was their first kiss and one neither of them wanted to end. "I love you. Not just as friends anymore... As nice as it is being your friend I want to be more?" She asked. Springtrap felt sick with happiness. "I love you to." He smiled as the two hugged with Chica, Bonnie and TC behind them making girly squeaking noises. Springtrap found it funny that Bonnie could do them even with his baritone voice. "Sounds like your happier that we are." Mangle beamed turning and sitting between Springtrap's legs and leaning against his chest. "Sorry man." Bonnie grumbled still smiling as Springtrap chuckled at him shaking his hand.

The new couple headed into the main party room. TC and Mangle headed to the kitchen with Chica to make some pizza for later whilst Bonnie and Springtrap went to the stage to practice some guitar tricks. Freddy, Fredrick, Fredbear and Marionette joined them shortly after but Foxy stayed in bed humming a tune. "I can't believe I brought that up and that everything that just happened... happened!" Mangle exclaimed as they closed the door. Chica smiled and shrugged. "Well I'm happy for you. At least we won't have any more nagging about how badly you want to date him." Chica smiled getting the equipment ready. "You know, I think your probably the cutest couple in this pizzeria now." TC smiled. Mangle raised an eyebrow. "How come?" Mangle asked getting the ingredients out. "Well, when you were mates, I'd never seen friends act like you did. Holding hands, kissing, sleeping together, so on and so forth." TC explained. Mangle looked at the floor thinkingly before realizing that TC was right. "Oh, I suppose so then." Mangle smiled


	7. Chapter 7: and uneventful day

Bonnie sat aimlessly in the kitchen with the really bright sunlight skipping trough the window and the rush of cars out side passing about a 10 meters away from the window. He span the coin he was holding again on the large counter top table like thing and he was sat on a leather stool resting his head in his hand. He glanced down at his ring and smiled. Nothing really interesting happened since Mangle asked out Springtrap and was successful in that. toy Chica was with Chica and Mangle and Springtrap was fixing an air conditioning unit for the stage. Freddy, toy Freddy, Foxy, Fredbear, and to the other remaining animatronics were just hanging around in the main party room drinking and talking. Bonnie was ok with sitting in the kitchen alone. He liked listening to the ambiance of the cars rushing past and the droning spin of the coin on the polished wooden desk top. "Hi honey." toy Chica said in a smiley tone walking in and sitting next to her husband taking his hand in hers. "What you been doing?" She asked as Bonnie his head from his hand. "I was just sitting here listening to the cars and spinning this coin." He said blankly as the two shared a quick kiss and returned to looking ahead at the toaster which made Bonnie chuckle in his head.

"So... What did you, Chica and Mangle do?" Bonnie asked rubbing the top pf her hand with his thumb. "We talked about Springtrap. Mangle was telling us how for a first date thing the two of them went out to the park outback In their underwear might I add. And did some star gazing." toy Chica giggled and Bonnie chuckled. "Not like Springtrap or Mangle. They both used to feel fairly self conscious about their bodies. At least that's what toy Bonnie told me. He is your younger brother after all." toy Chica smiled. Bonnie simply nodded and yawned getting up. "I might go and lay in bed for a bit. See what's on Facebook." He said as toy Chica stood up and followed him back to their room. Springtrap was knelt on the floor in his old room with all his tools and other bits and bobs around him. He was nibbling his tongue as he looked over to Mangle who was watching him intently taking great interest on what her boyfriend was working on. "So, what do you have to do now?" She asked scooting closer and pecking his cheek. "I have to screw the vent grills back on and she's done." Springtrap explained pulling a screwdriver from the red tool box next to him and screwing in the last eight screws. "And... finished." He smiled packing the tools back away and standing up hoisting the air con onto his shoulder. He had a paper bag full of steel mounting brackets, another screw driver and more screws which Mangle was carrying for him and the couple strolled to the stage where Freddy was waiting.

*7 minute skip*

After a few minutes of Freddy needing Marionette to use his powers to make the air con lighter for him when he attached the right two brackets. Finally though. They were done, so Springtrap and Mangle were going to head to the kitchen while it was sunny since the kitchen got most light. The two pushed trough the kitchen door and found Chica cooking some pizza for everyone. "afternoon you two." Chica smiled rolling out some dough. "Hi Chica." Springtrap said as Mangle took a sip of squash which had made when they got in. She put the cup back down and rested her head against Springtrap's chest as he stroked her hair. "Do you need a hand Chica?" Mangle asked as Springtrap smiled down at her. "Yeah, please. Could you grab the pepperoni and cheese from the fridge?" She asked. As asked Mangle got up and walked to the fridge and bent over to get what Chica asked for. Since it was summer Marionette got some summer clothes for everyone. Chica and toy Chica had skinny jeans and T-shirts, the leaders had shorts and T-shirts with ties printed on them, the Bonnie's had tank tops and jeans, Foxy was wearing a red shirt and brown shorts and Mangle, being the special snowflake she was had a mini skirt and crop top. The best part for Springtrap was that it gave him a perfect out line of her ass and a glimpse of her panties which was always welcome. He couldn't stare because she was bound to notice so he looked for a while until she was getting back up and went back to grooming his ears. He watched Mangle and Chica bustle around making more pizza as he sat their thinking of Mangle. How she... So beautiful could fall for... Him, so broken and ugly. To hideous to love. But Mangle showed him that even though he has a lot of scars, he still is beautiful, on the inside. Springtrap sat with Bonnie watching the girls cook with Bonnie before getting up and leaving.

He strolled over to his old room and slowly opened the door. Well, it was his room before it was turned into Bonnie's workshop. Springtrap peered around and went over to the desk. On the desk was a large pile of books and tools. One of the books was about them, their insides more specifically. * _What you up to Bon?*_ Springtrap asked himself opening the book. "You okay there?" Bonnie asked from behind him. He jumped and knocked the book off the desk with a few bolts and screwdrivers. "Just... Looking. Why do you need that?" He asked pointing down to the book. His tall brother strolled over and put the book back on the desk. "For self repairs mostly. I'm accident prone as you should know." He chuckled. Springtrap nodded as Bonnie wiped his hands in a rag getting the oil from earlier, off of them. "Come on then mate." Bonnie smiled as the two left the room. It was a strange looking place. The light wasn't the normal colour, but an ambient orangy colour. Springtrap ignored it and decided to go see what T-Bone was up to.


	8. Chapter 8: Damn it Freddy

"I know something fun we could do." TC smiled seductively over at Bonnie. "Would you care to demonstrate?" He asked smiling. "My pleasure." She beamed quickly hopping on top of him and leaning close to his face and the two kissed deeply. Wrapping their arms around each other the two embraced tighter as TC let some moans escape quietly as Bonnie moved his hands farther down her back just touching the top of her miniskirt sliding his fingers under the rim of her skirt. She squeezed tighter on his biceps and broke from the kiss and he squeezed her ass playfully. Slowly she moved her hands to his trouser and reached for the zipper, then just as things were going to get serious there was a knock at their door. The two panicked and pulled their clothes back on properly and the two sat in bed holding hands. "Come in." Bonnie said looking a bit sick with nerves. The door creaked open and Freddy poked his head in. "What were you two doing?" He asked. "Freddy, dude come on man." Bonnie started smacking his hands on his legs. "Oh sorry man." He said realizing what he'd interrupted. He left and Bonnie stood up and locked the door. He returned to his wife and the two get down to it again.

Mangle and Springtrap were sat in there room quietly. Mangle was sat in bed with Springtrap next to her. He had his arm around her and she was hugging his middle. They were watching an old animated movie called 'Strange magic.' The two were told by almost everyone already that they were 'So cute together.' Or 'Were made for each other'. They just thought that they were good with each other because they spent so much down time together while Mangle couldn't walk and they got to know each other so well that they thought it was a good idea. They watched the movie together to the end, they kissed shortly and Springtrap got up to change the disk to something else. "Hey Springy, can we go see toy Chica and Bonnie?" Mangle asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure, I don't see why not." He smiled as Mangle hopped off the bed and took Springtrap's hand and the two headed to Bonnie and TC room.. Once they were there Springtrap pressed his ear against the door. Moans of TC could be heard. Mangle and Springtrap exchanged grossed looks and laughed quietly before heading to the stage with T-Bone. "Lucky bugger." Springtrap smiled as T-Bone and Mangle laughed with him. "We gotta throw him a party or something." T-Bone joked. "Like, you know he's just smashed." He laughed as Springtrap chuckled as Mangle looked over to him confused. "What does "Smash" mean?" She asked. "First time he's done the dance with no pants." Springtrap explained keeping it clean for his girlfriend. Mangle smiled and nodded understandingly with a cutely innocent grin. "Why now of all times. It's nine in the morning and it's the second week of the summer work break." T-Bone said. "Why not at night?" "Because TC would have been moaning to loudly. She'd have woke up Freddy and Foxy since those two are both very shallow sleepers then Foxy would have woke Mangle, then Mangle me, the me Chica, then Chica to the leaders and it would all be a massive bloody kerfuffle." Springtrap explained as T-Bone raised an eyebrow. "Right... Fair enough." T-bone smiled hopping of the stage. "Where you goin'?" Mangle asked looking past her boyfriend's shoulder and to T-Bone. "To get breakfast." He said blankly. "To be fair babe that's not a bad idea." Springtrap said as Mangle kissed him softly. "You right. And call me babe a bit more often. I like it." She said giving a cheeky seductive look as the two took each others hands and carried on to the kitchen. They followed T-Bone trough and Chica already had three fry up's fresh and sat on the counter top thing Bonnie was at earlier. T-Bone and Mangle sat opposite a chair on the massive counter top big enough to fit all the animatronics on. Springtrap went to the cutlery draw and took out three pairs of knives and forks before sitting down between T-Bone and Mangle. They were about tuck into their hash browns when Bonnie and TC strolled trough the door. Their hair was slightly scruffy and they both looked slightly red. "What were you two up to in there. We've all been up for about an hour now." Chica said looking over her shoulder as she moved some fried eggs onto two more plates. "We were... Watching a movie." Bonnie said quickly looking semi pleased with his excuse. "Some extremely fun movie then." T-Bone muttered, Springtrap elbowed his younger brother in the ribs sniggering loudly making Mangle giggle. The two younger bunny brothers looked over their shoulders to see their older brother look at TC. Both their expressions screamed embarrassment. The two ignored T-Bone's comment and sat down next to Mangle who had to look away since she was still laughing quietly a little.

*20 minute skip.*

The rest of breakfast went on silent with only the sound of bacon, sausages and eggs breaking the silence as they clicked to each other in their pans. Bonnie kept the same awkward look as TC had the whole time until they'd finished, then they left for the stage. T-Bone left shortly after to go hang out with Foxy and the others leaving Chica, Mangle and Springtrap alone in the kitchen. They sat with Chica as she ate her breakfast before taking everyone else breakfast to them. Everyone headed back the the kitchen accept Chica, TC, Bonnie, T-Bone, Mangle and Springtrap who were all sat on the stage. T-Bone and Chica were sat talking to Springtrap and Mangle who were snuggling against the wall near Bonnie and TC who were practicing their favorite song.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonnie's story

Mangle opened her eyes and looked up to Springtrap. He had his arms around me. I had my legs down flat and his were bent to rest his sketch book on. He was drawing Bonnie and toy Chica for Bonnie to have on his bedroom wall. "Afternoon babe." He smiled down at her kissing her head. She smiled. "Afternoon Springy." She smiled back up at him as Bonnie and toy Chica came and sat with Mangle and Springtrap. toy Chica had her Bonnie plush which she was hugging ask "Hi guys. What you got planned for today?" Bonnie asked. "Umm. Nothing much but I did have an idea if Freddy will allow it." Springtrap smiled. "Mmm?" Bonnie said to show he and the _others_ were listening. "I wondered if maybe Bonnie could tell us what happened the night he was shot." Springtrap said quietly. Bonnie stopped quickly with his eyes glancing around quickly before sighing heavily. "Sure. I'll tell you.

*Flashback*

It was seven years before the present and was 1:13AM. Bonnie was standing out side the club called the fuzzy duck. He was wearing his black torn biker jacket and skinny jeans with a bandanna on his head and spiked bracelets. He looked up at the moon and smiled. He thought of his warm bed when the club closed. Suddenly there was a voice coming trough his walkie talkie. " _Scrap in here. We need the bouncer NOW!"_ It yelled. Bonnie sprang into action and burst trough the door. He could hear glasses smashing and kept jogging into the main dance floor. Two men were rolling around on the floor punching each other. Bonnie, who was clearly at least two foot taller than them, grabbed them by the neck and threw the one dressed in a black suit away. He kept hold of the one in purple one who wasn't drunk but seemed provoked and didn't resist. But the one in black ran at him and went to swing but Bonnie smacked his arm to his chest and pushed him. The bear span and smashed to the floor knocking the wind out of him before picking him up and walking the two outside.

"I think it's time you two buggered off home. You need rest before you do to much damage." Bonnie ordered. The one in purple nodded and walked off but the black one was staring blankly into Bonnie's eyes. It made him feel uncomfortable. Then the bear pulled an M9 pistol from his back pocket shooting Bonnie twice in the arm and once in the chest. He dropped to the floor feeling blood (oil) escaping his arm and leaking from his chest. Vision blurred he saw his boss and other staff members pin the male to the floor before calling an ambulance and the police. Bonnie did see fairly clearly a yellow form in a black miniskirt and shirt. She was the bartender called TC. They were best friends since Bonnie was hired. Bonnie wasn't one hundred percent sure what was happening, but just that doing what he was hired for was now damaging him. *Damage to midriff. 82%. Repairs requiared* Flashed in front of his eyes. Once the ambulance arrived and they put Bonnie on the stretcher TC refused forcefully to leave his side. At the hospital a day later when Bonnie woke up T-Bone and Springtrap, his younger brothers, were standing at the end of his bed smiling as Bonnie spotted TC slouched in a chair asleep.

*present.*

"So... That's how I met my lovely wife and also explains my temper. When Fredbear took me and the others here he fixed me properly but made a mistake and lost a part of me. It also explains the scars on my arm." He said pointing at the two deformed circles on his bicep. "Wait. I remember seeing you in hospital but not why you were there." Springtrap said as Mangle gave Bonnie a sympathetic look. "Well now you know. There's a first time for everything." Bonnie chuckled. "Did you know you were dying?" TC asked. "Well... No, I didn't know I just thought I was shutting down. "Well were all glad your still here." Springtrap said putting his hand on Bonnie's knee.


	10. Chapter 10: Karaoke

nightmare Bonnie paced 5 steps left and right grumbling. nightmare Freddy was playing with his kids, nightmare Foxy was digging his hook along the floor and nightmare Chica was trying to comfort nightmare Bonnie. "Their fine honey, Nightmare and nightmare Fredbear haven't tried anything in days." nightmare Chica said try to keep up with him. "E-E-Eye lad."nightmare Foxy said digging his hook across a floor sending sparks around the dark room. nightmare Freddy nodded in agreement still smiling at his kids who were rushing around. "So. Who know what their planin'!" nightmare Bonnie said suddenly. "Why haven't that done anything. Sure I wanted the other to be safe but now it's jus' gettin' suspicious!" "Doesn't necessarily mean their planing something." nightmare Freddy said sitting upright looking in Bonnie's direction. "When have them two ever given up on a plan that they've come up with. Their relentless." nightmare Bonnie said sitting on the floor as nightmare Chica hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. Bonnie held his hand out and a holographic image showed up of Springtrap and the others all outside in the pizzeria's park outback playing bulldog.

Bonnie and TC were last to be caught. TC did her best to escape but Foxy eventually caught her then the group turned on Bonnie. TC walked at him and gave him a seductive look. He smirked and surrendered as she grabbed him, then they all came and sat with Springtrap and Mangle. "Hey, how about some karaoke?" Mangle said. Freddy's had flew up. "Ok what song?" TC asked pulling her phone from her pocket. "My demons by Starset please." Freddy asked. TC nodded and put the song on.

(Freddy)

Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

(End)

Everyone applauded as Bonnie shoved his hand quickly into the air. "The resistance by Skellet please honey." Bonnie beamed. TC nodded again.

(Bonnie)

I am a nation, I am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
I am a soldier, I won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)  
The voice of the unheard  
(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)  
Love is the answer  
I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside  
I, I, can't, can't sit here quiet

You can take my heart, you can take my breath  
When you pry it from my cold, dead chest

This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

Hey can you hear me? Hey, are you listening?  
Sleeping in the shadows, could be making history  
Walk through the fire, walk on the water  
Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror

They can take my heart, they can take my breath  
When they pry it from my cold, dead chest

This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

Up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
The voice of the unheard  
Rising up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
Love is the answer  
Rising up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
Love is the answer  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

(End)

 **A/N: Since this chapter is so pointless, just assume song changing and applause is happening.**

(Chica, Mangle, TC, I can't fix you)

Chica: I've been trying for so long,  
To sing you the right song  
To show you something different every day  
So you hear what I have to say  
Like puzzle pieces  
And now we're here at a stand still  
I wonder if you feel  
The kind of pain that rips your insides out?  
That's something I know all about,  
Shocking, ain't it?

Mangle:Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you  
Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

TC:I can feel my heart breaking  
Mistakes I've been making  
I'm running out of patience to pretend  
This isn't how I'll let it end  
My feigning fading  
You've been mourning your loss here  
And that's grinding my gears  
How can a human lose their self control?  
There's nothing left to make you whole  
I'm done explaining

Mangle:Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you  
Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

(All)

Mangle:This is what happens when you leave it to somebody else  
If you want it done right you should just do it yourself  
You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines  
You might make everyone happy but you're dead inside just like me

Chica:And now we're here at a stand still  
I wonder if you feel  
The kind of pain that rips your insides out?  
That's something I know all about  
Shocking, ain't it?  
We have a lot more in common  
Than you would be calm with  
It's like we're the same person, me and you  
We both don't know what we can do...

TC:Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you  
Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

Mangle:Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you  
Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

(Foxy, Home)

Was it you  
Or was it me  
Is this a nightmare  
Or just a dream  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost myself  
Am I at home  
Or am I in hell

I'm in my room  
They're by my side  
My little monsters  
They try to hide  
I've tried to run  
They're close behind  
I cry for help  
But no one's in sight

 _[Chorus:]_  
But now I'm home  
Right where I belong  
And I cannot stay strong  
And in my mind  
It's what I deserve all along

Just let me go  
I'm trapped within my home  
They left me all alone  
It's all I know  
And as my fear grows  
It's where I call my home

They're in my room  
They're in the halls and underneath my bed  
They say I'm sick  
Well maybe I'm just better off dead  
Their wicked words  
They cut my nerves  
And make me feel like I'm nothing

They say get closer but I'm scared  
They put me down, no this isn't fair  
They mock my name  
Put me to shame  
So like balloons, I'll float away

 _[Chorus]_

(just let me go)  
(it's where I call my home)  
(just let me go)

Can you even hear me cry?  
I know you're broken deep inside  
I swear I'll put you back together

 _[Chorus]_

 _(_ T-Bone, Fredrick, survive the night)

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
both:Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

T-Bone:Hey there!  
How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around!  
And if you like it  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!  
There's no escape but then  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise  
And it's not, make-believe!  
I'm so glad to have an other member of the band  
You're one of us now  
So let me take you by the hand!

Fredrick:But what is that I spy?  
With my robotic eye?  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!  
Maybe he isn't everything that he seems...  
Time to investigate  
What's underneath the seams!

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
both:Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

T-Bone:The nights  
If you survive the nights  
Oh, I'll take you away  
To our enchanted land of play

Fredrick:Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
It's not that we don't trust you  
We do!  
We love you, too  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's  
... We have a few rules

Both:And if you break them  
We will have to break you  
Like you broke our hearts  
We'll be forced to rewire you  
And repair your damaged parts

T-Bone:Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!

Fredrick:In this world, we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw a most  
Electrifying soirée  
Formal attire is required  
For you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs  
Removing before we start...

 _[Chorus 4x:]_  
both:Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Fredrick:I'm sure you'll survive  
Just don't break the rules and play nice  
And I'm sure we're all gonna get along  
We'll be the best of friends forever

(Fredbear, turn the light off)

Don't go in there  
You'll become one  
Freaky creatures  
Monster party  
Eyes of yellow  
Scales and feathers  
Tails in tethers  
TURN THE LIGHTS OFF

Bend the nightmare  
You control it  
Artful dodger  
Easy does it  
Shut the closet  
Get under the covers  
Snakes and lovers  
TURN THE LIGHTS OFF

Everybody likes to get taken for turns  
To see how bright the fire inside of us burns  
And everybody wants to get evil tonight  
But all good devils masquerade under the light

Here's the pinky  
There's the kinky  
Everybody complicate it  
Man & Woman  
Baby child  
Calm & Wild  
TURN THE LIGHTS OFF

Don't remember Day's gone  
What we look like Night's on  
Younger holding Day's gone  
one another Light's passed  
Paper colors Day's gone  
dangle streaming Night's on  
Tangle screaming Light's gone  
TURN THE LIGHTS OFF

Everybody likes to get taken for turns  
To see how bright the fire inside of us burns  
And everybody wants to get evil tonight  
But all good devils masquerade under the light

Can't they take it  
Should be stronger  
Books abandoned  
Breathe the water  
Mind distracted Bad girls  
Sons & Daughters Good boys  
Out for slaughter Bad guys  
TURN THE LIGHTS OFF

Sparkles and shines on the water Bet you've got a bone to pick with me  
Seeps through the cumulus brume Bet you've got a bone to pick with me  
Tingles and tears while we're gazing Bet you've got a bone to pick with me  
Vanishes soon after bedtime for good Bet you've got a bone to pick with me

Don't you like it Day's gone  
I know I do Night's on  
How about you? Day's gone  
What do we know Light's passed  
Tiny patterns Day's gone  
Hypnotizing Night's on  
Terrorizing Light's gone  
TURN THE LIGHTS OFF

Everybody likes to get taken for turns  
To see how bright the fire inside of us burns  
And everybody wants to get evil tonight  
But all good devils masquerade under the light

Chroma diamonds  
Twinkle brightly  
Dance in darkness  
Blow the nights off  
Sleepy child  
Spark desire  
Walk the fire

(Marionette)

It's true the real story Now everyone knows who I am Don't stop the music or you will see what I can do with your soul

I didn't come here to tease you I didn't come here to hear you cry I need somebody to load up The box that keeps me blind

I'm the guilty one behind Those children look happy inside Let me set your place around the others You'll be alright

Pretty easy to think That you could survive these five nights The music has stopped so Here I come to end you life

I didn't come here to tease you I didn't come here to hear you cry

I need somebody to load up The box that keeps me blind

I'm the guilty one behind Those children look happy inside Let me set you place around the others You'll be alright

The sounds close to the hall It's me, waiting for The perfect moment to Make you DIE, so goodbye!

Oh, it's over now It's all over now

I'm the guilty one behind Those children look happy inside Let me set your place around the others You'll be alright

The sounds close to the hall It's me, waiting for The perfect moment to Make you DIE, so goodbye!

(Fredbear, Tomorrow is another day)

Locked in your room again  
It's dark and their's no place to hide  
The fears that now escaped your brain  
They lurk around to hunt you down

But don't cry baby, it's okay  
Tomorrow is another day  
(Day) x4

We'll always be your friends  
I don't know if you can still hear  
This isn't yet the end  
I'm here for you to wipe your tears

don't cry baby, it's all okay

Tomorrow is another day  
(Day) x4  
Tomorrow is another day

(Springtrap, Springtrap's finale)

I, I've been waiting a long time  
For someone to discover me  
Why, you ask?  
It's because I'm getting  
A little claustrophobic in here  
I see how you get ideas  
About how I really came to be

Well I guess I can see  
How you think I am mean  
Golden green  
All machine  
Cause it's me

I've been stuck here all alone  
No one to tell the things I know

Well I guess I can see  
How you think I am mean  
Golden green  
All machine  
Cause it's me  
[Background]  
You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped  
You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped  
You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped  
You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped

Well deserved  
I paid the consequence and  
I have learned  
That I'm twisted  
But it still hurts  
Why do they get to go and I have to stay

They moved on  
But I am stuck in here  
Well they're not wrong  
But I'm asking for some peace of mind  
If I could rewind  
I would never come back  
To the place at the time

This is it  
The big finale  
But they never quit  
They were out to get me  
What I did is unforgivable  
And I will pay the price

Golden suits  
Are now my curse  
So now I walk towards you  
Can you get me out of all my troubles and  
All my past mistakes  
All the sadness and  
Please all of the hate

I see how you get ideas  
About how I really came to be  
Well I guess I can see  
How you think I am mean  
Golden green  
All machine  
Cause it's me

You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped  
You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped  
You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped  
You are never going back  
Cause you got springtrapped

I guess I'm all alone  
And I don't think I move on  
I'm forever stuck in gold  
To live the life of an animatronic  
Fright attraction  
Someone please prove me wrong

This is it  
The big finale  
But they never quit  
They were out to get me  
What I did is unforgivable  
And I will pay the price  
Golden suits  
Are now my curse  
So now I walk towards you  
Can you get me out of all my troubles and  
All my past mistakes  
All the sadness and  
All of the hate


	11. Chapter 11: Dead?

Bonnie and Springtrap were sat in the back room fixing Bonnie's arm since Foxy got a little drunk and the two got in a fight. "Any more damage to you and I'll have to charge you repair costs." Springtrap chuckled as Bonnie smiled to grunting a little as Springtrap screwed the last part together and reattached Bonnie's arm. "Thanks bro." Bonnie smiled hugging Springtrap and walking out heading to their rooms. Bonnie took a detour to grab a drink before heading to bed. He strolled into the kitchen and switched the light on. He grabbed a glass and walked to the sink and started to fill it with water. As he did so he could hear the faint click of the kitchen door lock.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked. A laugh could be heard echoing around him. He looked back and saw Nightmare standing by the window blocking the moonlight. "What do you want?" Bonnie asked. The two carried on their stare down before Nightmare warped forward and pushed Bonnie to the floor taking his breath away. Quickly though Bonnie flipped back up kicking Nightmare in the chin before throwing a right, left hook at Nightmare landing the hits. Nightmare growled and punched Bonnie in the stomach. Bonnie coughed some blood and smashed into the wall. Nightmare warped forward and punched Bonnie dislodging his face then taring off his arm. Bonnie screamed in agony and Nightmare's claws scraped trough his endo skeleton. Then Nightmare threw him to the floor to die in his own blood. Nightmare stood and watched Bonnie's gargling form struggle for a bit before falling silent and the red light leave his eyes.

TC was first to wake up. She felt around for Bonnie but couldn't feel his body next to her. She got up confised and headed out to the kitchen to get some water. She went to open the door but it didn't budge and she smacked into it. * _Strange. Fredbear said this should_ _never be locked, he forbid it._ * She thought giving it her weak shoulder barge. "Springtrap, Fredbear, help!" She yelled. Fredbear and Springtrap were first to emerge followed by Mangle and everyone else. "Hey, has anyone seen Bonnie?" T-Bone asked rubbing his eyes. "I don't know last time I saw him he was with me and I was fixing him." Springtrap said as Foxy looked at the floor rubbing his arm with his hook. "What's the problem?" Fredbear asked folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "It's locked." She said quietly. "Why, no it shouldn't be. EVER!" He said as him and Springtrap pushed the door open hard. Everyone froze and gasps hiked around the group. "NOOOO!" TC screamed falling to her knees and sobbing into her eyes. Springtrap and T-Bone stood frozen in place the more they looked at his brothers corpse. Freddy walked out and leaned against the table feeling like he was going to be sick. Springtrap turned and scowled scaring Mangle a bit. "WHO DID THIS!" He bellowed shaking the room. "Springtrap. Honey I swear no one knows." Mangle said as he fell to his knees. They couldn't deal with the sight and all left. Springtrap and TC were hurt the most.

An hour later the nightmares payed a visit. "I told you this would happen!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled at the others. "We know Bonnie ok! And were sorry." Nightmare Chica said trying to calm him. He turned violently and slammed to the floor beside Foxy cracking it and making nightmare Foxy and the Freddles jump. "Surly we can use out powers to give him life again." nightmare Freddy suggested. "No, we can wait till Springtrap fixes him completely then we'll give him life. That way we remain inconspicuous to them and they'll think it was all them." nightmare Foxy said as nightmare Bonnie and Freddy nodded in agreement and the four warped away without another word.

Springtrap returned the next day to see more colour in Bonnie's broken eyes. He just supposed it was his back up power supply... "That's it" He yelled in realization. If Bonnie's back up power is still working then he's still alive in there. It's just down to weather he could fix him or not. Springtrap wasted no time working on Bonnie to see if weather or not his theorie was correct.

*Skip 1 hour.*

Mangle was beginning to worry for Springtrap. She called him out but their was never an answer. Springtrap knew that Mangle must have thought he was a dick but it wasn't just her he was blocking out. It was the throbbing in his hands and head as he pushed himself to his best trying to fix his brother. TC as well as everyone needed him. He was the main guardian and helper of the pizzeria and Springtrap wasn't going to lose him this easy.

After a day of hard work Springtrap had Bonnie put back together. But to their knowledge, he was dead. Springtrap sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. It was late and if his brother really was dead there was no point in trying any more. He got up, turned off the light and went to his and Mangle's room. "Any luck baby?" She asked as he walked in and got undressed. "No... He's dead and there was nothing I could do about it." He said disheartened as he got into bed next to her and cuddled her. "I'm sorry Springy... I love you." She said trying to be as sweet as possible. He kissed her neck making her giggle. "I love you to." He said yawning and the two dozed off peacefully.

"Are we clear?" Nightmare Freddy asked as nightmare Foxy's floating head appeared in the room Bonnie's body was in. "Eey lad." Foxy confirmed as his body teleported under his head and he fitted the two together. Next Bonnie and Chica appeared beside Bonnie then Freddy fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor. "Shhh!" Nightmare Chica hissed. "Sorry Chica." He said quietly pulling himself up and dusting off his suit. "You know what to do?" Nightmare Bonnie asked standing by Bonnie's head. The three nodded.. Foxy did unsurely and the four linked hands and closed their eyes. A purple ring appeared around Bonnie and shrank quickly making his body jolt. Freddy nodded and the four dissipated into this air again.

 _*Critical organ components 100%_

 _Visual colour sensors and visual sensors 100%_

 _Main circuit 95%, temper module not found_

 _all servos 100%_

 _All sensors 100%_

 _endoskeliton structural integrity 100%*_

Was what scrolled past Bonnie's blacked out vision. He took a sharp breath and opened his eyes. Everything was a blur. He blinked a few times before his sensors focused and he came fully around. "Holy shit my head." He groaned pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the table. "HELLO!" He called out getting up and pushing through the parts and service door. Freddy stood frozen in the center of the party room holding a glass of Brandy looking from the cup to Bonnie. "Am I seeing things?" He asked. Bonnie shook his head. "No it's just me why?" Bonnie asked confused. Freddy walked over cautiously and poked Bonnie's muscular shoulder. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as a huge grin spread across his face. "Wait till the others know your okay." He beamed as Bonnie remembered what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12: Freddy

Mangle was sat with Springtrap, Bonnie and TC in the main party room. Bonnie, TC and Springtrap were talking about things whilst Mangle looked on to Freddy who was sat alone. Something was wrong with him but no one could figure out what it was. He looked down at her and smiled putting his arm around her and kissed her head. Bonnie and TC copied and sat silently. Freddy swirled his brandy around the glass and stared into space at the other leaders looked at some blueprints that Springtrap had managed to scratch up in his spare time he had since he was no longer locked up in his room. Freddy wasn't acting normal. Something was wrong with him, but no one but Chica had realised this. She, after all had know Freddy seven months before the two met Bonnie then Foxy. "Freddle, you ok?" She asked walking to his table sitting next to him as the fizz of his drink stopped, he left it still on the table and took off his hat.

"Why does no one love me?" He asked taking Chica by surprise. "How do you mean?" She asked shuffling slightly forward. "Well, Bonnie has TC, Mangle has Springtrap." Freddy began. "Well, Me, you, Marionette, Fredbear, T-Bone, Fredbear, and Foxy aren't in relationships." Chica said sounding more understanding. "I just feel unloved." He said looking away. Chica felt guilty for asking him about it but it would be worse if he hadn't got it off of his chest. "Umm, well I'm sure you'll find someone. A new girl could arrive and she'd be a lot better than me. I mean I'm the only girl who's not dating someone." She explained. "Exactly!" Freddy exclaimed but by the expression that had just been slapped across his face he wished he hadn't. "Look, Chica, I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said putting his hat back on and took a sip of brandy. Chica patted his shoulder, hugged her best friend and headed to the kitchen to make lunch.

"She stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Now left with her thoughts she thought long and hard about what Freddy was talking about. Sure she'd like to date someone but then if it didn't work out she wouldn't be able to deal with a broken heart. She couldn't bare to see Freddy like this She knew he was mentally strong and could deal with stress but... This was diffrent. A knock at the door dragged her from her thoughts. "It's me, Mangle, can I come it?" Asked Mangle's soft voice. "Y-yeah, you can come in." Chica said putting the ingredients for the dough into a bowl. Mangle pushed trough the door. She closed it behind her and slumped into the old sofa. "Do you know what's wrong with Freddy?" Mangle asked as chica punched the dough.

"I don't know. He was saying that he was feeling unloved and wanted to date someone and when I said I'm the only girl left Freddy yelled 'Exactly' And I got confused so came to make lunch." Chica explained stopping mixing at the sound of Freddy's name before starting again at the end of her sentence. "Oh my god Chica isn't it obvious? Freddy has feelings for you, you know how he is, he's never had his way with words, he can't EVER say anything to you without acting out of place or strange, have you never noticed this before?" Mangle questioned trying to make it clear to Chica. Chica looked down at the bowl feeling a little upset that she hadn't. Then she gasped. Mangle was right! "Oh my gosh, Freddy likes me? Why me of all people?" Chica questioned making her pizza again felling more positive.

"Because you've know him longer than even Bonnie has. I don't know exactly why because only Freddy know that... So, get your Chicken ass out there and talk to the poor bastard. He's broken out there." Mangle explained pushing Chica away and staring with the pizza. Chica looked trough the door and saw Freddy sticking his tongue in the glass of brandy trying to reach the drink in it. Which must be a petty effort to make himself feel better, Chica plucked up all her courage, rubbed, patted her hands together getting the flour off of them and made her way to him.


	13. Chapter 13: Chica

Chica wearily made her way to Freddy who was dozing off at the table. She was scared to do this because Mangle could be lying. It's not the first time she pranked Chica like this. Last time it was Foxy instead of Freddy but maybe she was tellling the truth. "Hey Freddy." She said sitting next to him. "Hey Chica. You alright?" He asked looking at her seeming to be in a better mood now he'd has a little alone time. "Yeah I'm fine. What about you, you seemed bothered earlier." She said "Yeah, look I wanted to apologies for how I acted. I know I was being dumb but it was just a thorn in my side for a while." He said. "Don't worry Freddle it's ok. Talking of that incident Mangle told me you have feelings for me." She began. To Chica's fear Freddy's face fell. "Oh. I told her not to." He growled going to get up. "No stay there. I don't want you getting uncomfortable since you seem pretty cozy there. You may think I'm mad at you. To be honest it was semi obvious." She said as Freddy face went from angry to curious.

"Obvious? You know I've never had a-" He said but Chica cut across him. "Never had a way with words I know but, now I realise that it's no that you've never had a way with words in general, just around me. It's because you do have feeling for me and whenever your around me you tongue gets glued to the top of your mouth and you get butterflies." Chica explained. Freddy looked around then back to her. He took another swig of brandy before looking back to Chica. "That's exactly how I feel but how do you know?" He questioned. She fiddled and rolled her thumbs looking at the floor before looking back up to him. "Because I feel the same way around you. I love you ok. I love you loads, your the greatest and most kind, intelligent, sweet, loving and handsome guy I've ever met. That's why I wanted to ask you. Do you want to go out with me?" She asked. She had gone so red she looked the same color as a tomato.

"Well... Yes I'll go out with you. It's one of the things I've wanted to hear from you for about a week... or a while" Freddy chuckled as Chica leaned in and the two's lips met. Freddy's eyes went wide but he slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Bonnie smiled over at TC

*one hour later*

It had been a good day for the new couple. Although originally it was just going to be Freddy and Chica, Bonnie joined in, in learning how to make Pizza like Chica did. Then The two drank and had a laugh with the others and now there in Chica's room cuddled up watching Markiplier on her pc... Well actually, it was Mink the night guards old PC but he ditched it here when he was moved to the day shifts so... Chica made the most of a bad situation.

"I hope you've had a good a day as I have." Freddy cooed silently in her ear. Chica squirmed as the feeling of his breath on her skin made her quiver. "I really have, I didn't know I loved you this much." She smiled rolling over putting the PC on the bedside table and straddling Freddy taking his top hat and putting it on. "You looked sexy in it and I wondered if I looked as good." Chica joked. "you do, you really do." He grinned taking the hat off of her and pulling her into a make out session, the second one today. their tongues battled for dominance. Quickly Freddy won and explored her mouth. She moaned into it and the make out continued. Little did they know BB and JJ looking through the gap in the door.


	14. Chapter 14: About the bouquet

Mangle, TC and Chica all sat around one of the tables and the boys all gathered on another and BB and JJ played about with Springtrap's tool box, mostly sorting it out. "So here's something that's been nagging me for a while. Mangle, you caught the bouquet at my wedding, remember?" TC pointed out making Mangle blush. Out of the corner of Mangle's eye she saw Springtrap look around at her before sighing and looking at the floor. * _What's up with him*_ She questioned herself and TC repeated her question.

"I know, I do remember I just put it to the back of my mind for a while." Mangle said looking back at her friends. "Then bring it back here. Who would you want to marry?" Chica asked smiling at here evilly. "Well I thought it would have been obvious by now. I have had sex with him after all." Mangle said remembering how amazing it had felt. "Well I wouldn't have thought it. He seems a bit weird, his good looking don't get me wrong but it's all the scars. That and he is a loner. Always locked up." Chica said trying to state her point. "That's just to bad, I love him so you can deal with it!" Mangle snapped. She glanced back over at Springtrap who had an enraged expression crossing his face.

"Mangle calm down, he is a bit... Strange lookin' don't you think?" TC said trying to be nicer than Chica had been. "You know what no. Fine Bonnie is ugly, useless, boring! If you insult Springtrap I'll insult Bonnie." Mangle said her eyes going dark. "HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Bonnie and Springtrap bellowed in sync. Bonnie raised himself up to his full, built hight and glared at them. The three girls shrank into their seats as he sighed and turned his back on them, walking away from the situation before it escalated. Springtrap however, stared Mangle and the other girls down

"Babe I'm sorry." Mangle said. "Sure. I expected better from you Mangle. From all of you. You know how Bonnie is with temper, if he lost it then the pizzeria would fall down. I thought you were better than this." He said quietly but with enough force and anger for everyone to hear. "But we are we just-" Chica began. "ENOUGH!" He yelled shaking the room. "Good day to you all. I'll see you tomorrow." He growled heading to his and Mangle's room.

"Now you've done it." Chica said snapping at Mangle. "Me!? What have I done?" Mangle interrogated furiously. "You insulted Bonnie." Chica said as if Mangle was stupid. "You BOTH insulted my boyfriend!" Mangle said also heading to her room. She pushed open the door and turned to see Springtrap laying in their bed facing the wall. He knew she was there but remained intimidatingly silent. "B-Babe. Are you ok?" Mangle asked quickly realizing it was a dumb ass question.

"I dunno." He said trying to wipe the rage from his face. she hesitated to go over to him. He was sat with his head in his hands at his desk. She silently took a deep breath and headed over to him. She moved her hand slowly and put it on his shoulder. He flinched but didn't speak. "Why would you do that?" He asked. Mangle was taken aback by the question by saddened when realising what she had done. "They were making fun of you." She said quietly realising how petty an excuse that really was. "Look, I will always love you for as long as the earth turns, but that is no reason to take the mick out of Bonnie, he hates people when they do that... And trust me, you don't wanna be on his bad side, cause he can be really, REALLY mean." Springtrap explained. "I'm Sorry Springtrap." She said. Springtrap drew up in the chair at the sound of her addressing him by his full name and not Springy. "It's okay. As I said, I will love you for as long as the earth turns. Mangle strained to pull the chair away from the desk and sat on Springtrap's lap straddling him as she stared into his eyes, a less powerful but equally urging feeling in her gut. "Can we make out. Your turning me on some how. You seem to have a knack at it." She said as he rubbed her sides. "I'm not gonna stop you." He smirked kissing her neck.

Now while they had everything sorted Bonnie was less understanding. He'd already forgiven Mangle in his own mind because he knew it was retaliation and she didn't mean any of what she said. But toy Chica needed a talking to. It wasn't right to say what she did. But wherever he speaks to her to it must be private. He wasn't exactly all for letting people hearing what they were talking about. Lucky for Bonnie, TC had followed him into their room.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped at her when she closed the door sitting bolt upright. "Babe I'm sorry!" She said sounding panicked. "Why did you and Chica talk about my younger brother like that!" Bonnie said towering over his wife. "I didn't think I was doing any harm I was just saying." TC said tearing up at the sight of Bonnie's looming form. "Boo, I'm sorry I scared you it's just... He's my little brother... I've gotta look out for him." Bonnie said wiping TC's eyes. "I-I know and I was wrong to say what I did. If you were less understanding the ring would be on the floor." She said looking away. "This wedding ring will go me where else but stay on my finger!" Bonnie growled lifting her up so she could hug him properly. "I love you soooooo much." TC smiled enjoying her husbands warm caring cuddle. Unknown to anyone, Mangle and Springtrap were at it again.


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

Freddy and Springtrap were in the parts and service. Springtrap was doing his best to help Freddy fix the circuits in his mic after BB and JJ dismantled it. "I swear you can't trust them with anything." He said looking out of the door at the two with his arms folded. "Your telling Me." Springtrap chuckled soldering two wires together. "Really? They walked in on me and Chica making out." Freddy said looking back at Springtrap smiling awkwardly remembering the moment. "Oh jeez. Yeah you got it worse than me and Mangle have." Springtrap said putting the soldering iron down and turning to his suited friend. "Hey, you know if my solder is about, I think I left it in a plastic bag." Springtrap said looking trough his tools.

"Oh, a Walmart bag. Pretty sure Fredbear took it to the basement when you finished fixing Bonnie a while ago. Speaking of which, have you seen Fredbear?" Freddy asked. Springtrap to, realised that Fredbear had been gone for a long time and that wasn't like him. "I really don't know Freddy. But I'm gonna go check for it." Springtrap said heading for the basement door. He went to open it but smacked his face off of the door. "It's locked." He said pointing to the door knob. Freddy strolled over and tried leaning all his weight on the door but it still didn't budge. "Well there's only one person I know who's strong enough to get this open. BONNIE!" Freddy Bellowed. The tall now shirtless Bonnie ducked trough the door and went to two.

"Can I help you?" Bonnie asked putting his massive hands on his hips. "The doors jammed and it won't open so we need you to smack it in." Springtrap said. "Why?" Bonnie asked reaching forward and twisting the lock knob. "It's just locked." He said raising an eyebrow at the two. "Eugh what is that smell?" Springtrap said crunching up his nose standing at the top of the stair case. "Bin bags." Bonnie chuckled leaving. "Come on then." Springtrap said as him and Freddy headed down to the basement.

"Wait. What is this?" Freddy asked crouching down wiping his finger on a large trail of what looked like blood (Oil) going down the stairs. Freddy sniffed at it and wiped it on the wall. "Smells like blood." He said "Blood? Huh, probably bin juice." Springtrap said making the two cringe. They carried on down the stairs but Springtrap tripped down the last two smashing himself on the floor. "OW CRAP!" He said getting up and picking up a dismembered bloody golden arm. "What the fu-" Springtrap began turning and seeing his best friend Fredbear laying in pieces in the floor.

"No SHIT!" Freddy exclaimed as the two ran to scavenge his body. "Can you fix him. You must be able to..." Freddy said looking at Springtrap sobbing in the corner. "Can you?" He asked. Springtrap punched the floor. "NO. HE'S DEAD! D, E, A, D DEAD! He's never coming back." Springtrap said distraught. "My best friend is dead, WORST of all this clearly wasn't accidental. Just go. I..." Springtrap said loosing his words in his tears. Freddy feeling as bad as Springtrap did, left. He knew it may have been a bad idea but he also knew Springtrap was able to get over these problems himself. * _I should tell Mangle, she could help him.*_ He thought.

"Everyone, I have some terrible news." Announced Freddy also began to tear up. "Fredbear is dead. We don't know how or when but he's died. This will be a sad loss so as soon as we find out who did this the better. Springtrap is broken downstairs, Mangle, go talk to him." Freddy explained. From everyone's expressions it was alot to take in. But, slowly, Mangle stood up. She quickly looked around at everyone still trying to process what Freddy had just said before making Springtrap her main priority again. She hurried to the basement door and walked down the stairs. Springtrap's sobs were echoing. Mangle hurried down and finally saw him. Just kneeling there crying his heart out into the torso of Fredbear.

"GO AWAY!" Springtrap bellowed. He looked over his shoulder with blood shot eyes. "Oh Mangle I'm so sorry." He said, Mangle hurried to him and knelt in the oil soaking he floor. "Baby it's ok. Shhhh." She said as he sobbed into her. She cuddled him close her also beginning to cry. "I-I-I know how close you two were so the sooner we find him the bet-." Mangle said noticing something else. "Wait." She said letting Springtrap go and walking to the golden bow tie on the floor. "Springy... This isn't Fredbear's was it?" She asked. Springtrap wiped his eyes and looked up to her. "N-No... But I've see it before... I don't remember where..." He said sniffing. "Something tells me that this was no accident." She said picking up the golden oil coated hat from the floor. Springtrap was loosing all hope. So far his older brother had almost been murdered and his best friend is dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

 **A/N: Sorry about this chapter but I had to link the story line up some how. Sorry. See ya in the next one :'(**


	16. Chapter 16: Another one gone

It had been two days since Fredbear's death and something was happening to Springtrap. What irritated him most was how far it had flow so far over their heads that they couldn't jump and catch it. If their best friend had died they'd be upset to. But what confused Springtrap the was that Freddy didn't seem effected and he was Fredbear's brother. Springtrap's thoughts were interrupted by Mangle coming to see him.

"Babe? You alright?" She asked walking to him and sitting on their bed next to him. "Well, I guess. Look I'm sorry I've been so miserable but... I'm just not having a good time." He said hugging her close. "I understand, you've had a hard time." Mangle said understandingly. Springtrap didn't answer. Mangle slowly pushed him over and layed on top of him. He put his arm around her and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Ever since Springtrap had been attacked by the strange black bear, thing had be going badly. Bonnie was attacked and almost killed and Fredbear was murdered. It had taken a while for Springtrap to realize that it was all linking up to him. First Bonnie who is his brother, is attacked, then Fredbear who was killed and it all just leads to him. The more he logically though that whoever was behind the attacks was trying to hurt him in some way the more he paniked that the next attack

Would be on Mangle.

This was something he didn't want to think about but had no choice to. He ran his theory over in his mind until it was clear that there was something the attacker is looking for in one of them. "It's getting late you know. You've been in here since ten and it's twelve now. We should get some sleep. You'll need you energy in the morning." Mangle said sounding suggestive. "Hmm? How'd you mean?" Springtrap questioned getting up and taking of his shirt for Mangle to wear for the night. He stripped down to his black boxers before climbing into bed. Mangle in her lace pink underwear and Springtrap's T-shirt on climbed in and snuggled close.

"I have something to give you if catch my drift." She said kissing him deeply. He pulled away. "Oh, I know what you mean." He smiled. The two snuggled up and fell asleep slowly thanks to Foxy's loud snoring coming from the stage. The next morning Springtrap woke up alone. He felt around for Mangle but she wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes looking over to the digital clock next to him. It read 6:34AM

"Mangle?" Springtrap hissed.

"I'm here big boy." She said seductively. He looked back to his left and spotted Mangle standing there in a full body swimsuit looking thing with stockings connected to the pantie part. He looked her up and down. She walked to him and got onto the bed straddling him. She pushed him down and kissed him deeply. He pulled her close as she reached for his manhood stroking it gentally. She edged down him and pulled his boxers down. She smiled at the sight of his huge dick. She licked him from base to tip making him quiver. She smiled and took his tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. He groaned before she took all eight inches into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. He groaned more and put his hands carefully on her head as she sucked in him. He felt a climax building.

"M-Mangle." He managed to say before exploding into her mouth. She struggled but managed to gulp all his cum down. She took her head from his member and smiled adorably up at him. He smiled and she edged back up to him.

"Nice?" She asked smiling. He nodded back before edging his hands towards the zip on the suit Mangle was wearing. He unzipped it and pulled it off of her. He moved his hand down to her possession and ran a finger across her. She moaned. He turned her over and moved to the end of the bed so he had easier access. He added two more finger into her moving them tantalizingly slowly in and out of her. She moaned and gripped the bed sheets. He waited till she was wet enough before removing his fingers and leaning close to her kissing her gentally. She groaned before he pushed his lounge into her slightly moving it around inside her. She squirmed as he took his tounge from her and licking her like a lolly. He sped up the pace as she moaned a sound that sounded like pain.

"You alright?" He asked. She put her hands on his head and pushed his head back onto her. He dug his tongue into her moving it around again. She moaned louder and louder until she leaked her juices which he lapped up greatfully. "Thank you." He chuckled. "My pleasure." She smiled. She got out of bed and hid the suit on under the bed. She pulled a black pair of underwear and putting it on before climbing back into bed quietly so no one would know their nightly deed.

In the morning the couple were met with Bonnie standing slightly crouched (So he could fit) In the door. "It smells like cum in here." He stated sniffing as Springtrap opened his eyes. "Good morning to you to." Springtrap chuckled at Bonnie. "No problem." Bonnie chuckled leaving, before popping his head back in again. "Also it 11:33 so get up." He said before leaving again. "Mangle, come on it's getty up time." Springtrap yawned pushing the covers off of them. Mangle squirmed and sat up.

"I'm up, no need to ask me twice." She giggled standing up and going to her draws pulling out some white skinny jeans and a pink button shirt. Springtrap grabbed some black jeans and a yellow tank top from the draw below and the two left to the main party room. "Ahh your finally up after a whole damn hour." Freddy smiled over at the Chica napping on his lap. Springtrap laughed and walked over to Bonnie and Bon who were sat on the stage by Freddy whilst Mangle went to TC who was sat rubbing her pregnant tummy. "Hey TC." Mangle smiled sitting next to her friend. "Hey Mangle, you alright?" she asked smiled as Mangle rested her hand on TC's tummy.

"I'm good, you? How's the pregnancy?" Mangle asked. "It's ok, a little naf sometimes but ok overall." TC explained. Mangle nodded and the two sat quietly. "Actually I have to go to the little girls room. Be right back." Mangle said standing up and walking to the girls bathroom. After finished she headed to the sink to wash her hands, she hummed as she washed them. She looked up to a mirror and saw a towering black figure behind her. She blinked but it stayed, twitching. She turned and was hit in the face by a huge fist. She yelped and her head smashed against the mirror, she fell to the ground. Nightmare glanced around wearily before grasping Mangle around the waste with one hand and dissapearing.

He re-appeared in a black room with a cage in it. "Nightmare, well done." Goldie praised as Nightmare threw her into the cage slamming and locking the door. "Nightmare...Did...As...Tell." Nightmare said standing next to his brother as Mangle began to stir. She glanced around. "Springtrap! YOU TWO STAY AWAY!" She screamed glaring at the two crying slightly. Nightmare strode forward and punched the bars without flintching. "QUIET!" He yelled making her quiver. "Mangle. It's been a long time." Goldie chuckled. Mangle peered at him. "Do I know you?" She asked sounding paniced. "Yes. I'm your best friend." He chuckled as Mangle's eyes went wide. "YOU!" She exclaimed noticing the pink glint in his eyes.

back in the pizzeria TC had began to grow curious. "Hey Bonnie and co! You seen Mangle, she hasn't come back from the bathroom for like five minutes." TC called over to the three bunny brothers. Springtrap looked over and shrugged. "No, we haven't seen her. Hold on I'll come look with you." Springtrap said hopping off the stage and strolling over to TC. After a hour of searching just about everywhere for an hour, the found no trace of Mangle. "TC, I'm getting worried now? Where is she?" Springtrap said sounding worried. "Springtrap honey, if I knew I would tell you, but I don't." TC said. He looked around the trough the parts and service door spotting the basement.

"She's been taken!" Springtrap exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17: Finding Fazbear

Springtrap had dealt with sleepless nights alone before for two years but now he's with Mangle, it's began to get difficult. The night before he just paced up and down for about three hours and the only person who stirred was Chica. Since the falling out the two had only gone over it once and were just as good friends as they were before. She stepped inside looking in at him.

"You alright there Springtrap?" She asked walking inside. She was wearing lacy orange underwear that was half see trough. "No... I-I'm worried about Mangle." He said sitting next to her bouncing his leg. She put her hand on it to make him stop. "Look honey. She's strong, she'll be ok." Chica said leaning on his shoulder hugging him. "But, look at everything that's happened. First my brother Bonnie is attacked, then my best friend is murdered and now Mangle's gone. They all relate to me in some way. It seems like whoever is behind these attacks it targeting me." Springtrap said. Chica sat up and thought for a moment and noticed Springtrap was right. She jumped up making her breasts bounce.

"Your right! If another attack occurs, not that we want it to but I'm just saying that if it does we need to keep an eye on who goes. Just to see if your theories is correct." Chica explained. "Is there any hints as to where she could have gone to?" She asked sitting on his leg putting her arm around him. "Not yet no, but as soon as I get anything I'm going." Springtrap said forcefully. Chica nodded respecting his decision. "I'll walk you back to your room. It's not safe not anymore." Springtrap said getting up and leading Chica back to her room. "Springtrap, if you have anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you." Chica smiled. Springtrap looked sad and destressed but nodded putting on a fake smile. "Goodnight." She smiled closing the door. He smiled until it was fully closed before heading to the stage and laying down. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

(Springtrap's dream)

Springtrap was standing outside a blazing building. Bonnie was bringing out that last two animatronics from the rubble (Freddy and Chica.) But Mangle wasn't there. Springtrap hurried to Bonnie. "Bonnie, where is Mangle?" He asked almost yelling. "I don't know, do you want to go check with me? It's dangerous but it's not safe to leave her in there." Bonnie suggested. Springtrap didn't reply, he just ran forwards and punched trough the collapsed door. "There was a boarded up room around the back." Bonnie said, again Springtrap didn't reply just ran to the back of the establishment Bonnie leading him. The two kept running before Springtrap was smashed to the floor after running into a wood wall. Bonnie helped him up and tore the wood down as the fire grew brighter blinding them. Springtrap rushed forward and handed Bonnie Mangle's body. Coughing and spluttering the two began to run back to the exit but something grabbed his leg pulling him to the floor. Bonnie not hearing the thud of Springtrap's body carried on running.

"Let go of me!" Springtrap yelled. The large golden bear stood over him. "Good night Springtrap." The bear said going to punch him but a scolding beam crushed the bear and Springtrap's legs. Vision faiding Springtrap ran short of breath and...

(End of dream.)

"MANGLE, BONNIE!" He screamed tears streaming down his face. Chica, in a dressing gown followed by Freddy, Bonnie were the only ones who were light sleepers so heard Springtrap's yell. Chica hurried forward and threw her arms around him. Springtrap still in shock sat tear covered. "What happed bro?" Bonnie asked kneeling down to see him. Springtrap explained the whole story to them before finally composing himself and getting up. "Dude. I don't know what's happening to this place, but I don't like it." Bonnie said. "Come now. It's only five thirty AM. Come Springtrap, sleep in your own bed." Freddy said putting his arm around him and taking him to his room. They walked inside and saw a sheet of paper sat in Springtrap's pillow. He hurried forward and picked it up. It read an address. "67, NORTH STREET." Springtrap said looking up to the group. "I think I know where Mangle is." Toy Bonnie said from the door.

"Has anyone got a computer I could use?" Springtrap asked. Freddy raised his hand as the others began to enter. I've got one in my room, hold on I'll go get it." Freddy said leaving Springtrap's room and going to his own returning with a Dell studio. He opened the lid and opened google maps. "What's the address?" Freddy asked looking over the laptop lid. "Umm." Springtrap said glancing down and the sheet of paper. "67, NORTH STREET." Springtrap said looking over Freddy shoulder and onto the computer screen. "76... NORTH STREET." Freddy repeated under his breath typing it in. An abandon theme park showed up. More specifically a bungalow sized building with a mossy sign reading 'Fazbears Fright' "It's only about two miles away." Freddy said.

"We could walk that." Bonnie said. "If you've got a good physical condition." Freddy said. Bonnie rolled his eyes. "We could send a few of us off. I'll go." Bonnie suggested putting her hand up. "I'm defiantly going." Springtrap forced standing with Bonnie. "I'll go to." Foxy said stepping forwards. "I'll stay." TC said. "For the baby." She added smiling at Bonnie. "Anyone else coming?" Bonnie asked. No one else volunteered. "Then it's settled. Me, Foxy and Springtrap will leave tomorrow six AM sharp. That's fifteen minutes to get ready. I'll grab a rucksack with some snacks and drink for us three." Bonnie explained. No one protested Bonnie's plan. With a final nod everyone Bonnie left with Foxy and Springtrap.

*Fifteen minute skip*

Finally Springtrap, Bonnie and Foxy were ready to leave. Bonnie got Foxy to check if everything was ready before Bonnie kissed TC goodbye and leaving. The first time they'd been outside in years. "I've got my phone hold on I'll get the GPS up." Springtrap said. Bonnie took the rucksack off and took Springtrap's phone out opening the GPS and putting the places address in then gave it to Springtrap. "Righty ho, follow me." Sprintrap said trying to lighten Foxy's miserableness mood. The group walked trough the town and finally down a road with nothing around it. "Are Ye sure this be the way?" Foxy asked asked looking past Bonnie. "Yup." Springtrap chuckled as they came face to face with a moss covered gate chained up. Bonnie pushed past them and punched the gate. The rusty chains gave in and the gate opened. "Thanks. Come on." He said leading them inside as his signal went. "Damn it, signals gone." Springtrap grumbled.

"Great." Bonnie said rolling his eyes taking Springtrap's phone, tapping the side to make sure nothing had broken before putting it back in the rucksack. Springtrap still lead. "Look, if you've ever seen an image of a theme park, horror rides are always at the back. Come on!" He explained as the group began to jog to the back of the theme park. They passed roller coasters and kids rides smother in moss and ivy. Bonnie, with his massive feet, slipped about three times which was pretty amusing to Foxy but anything involving something going bad for Bonnie was amusing to Foxy. Finally they found the place they were looking for. The sign was rusted and broken and the windows were smashed. Bonnie stepped forward and pushed the door... Over. He withdrew his large hand quickly.

"I didn't do it." Bonnie said quickly. "Dumb ass." Foxy said leading the way inside the rubble. "Shh... D'you hear that?" Goldie chuckled over at nightmare hearing Foxy's voice echo trough the establishment. Mangle's face perked up. "SPRINGTRAP, FOXY ANYONE HEL!-" She screamed before Nightmare pulled the cage door off and grabbed her around the head. "SHUT...UP!" He growled throwing Mangle to the ground. She hit her arm first and it snapped leaking oil and sparking. She yelped and collapsed to the floor wining and tearing up. Goldie chuckled at Mangle in pain and turned back to the door that stood at the end of the dark room. He pushed it open and saw a bear suit/ costume on a stand. He looked over his shoulder at Nightmare standing over Mangle evilly glitching out and making static noises.

"It's time." Goldie smiled widly as Springtrap could be heard helping Bonnie fit trough the door. "Mangle... If, you... Hit, anyone... I kill you... Then, all... Your... Little... Friends." Nightmare chuckled crouching over her dragging his claw down her cheek. "Like you could." Mangle taunted slapping him with her good hand.

"Watch... Me!" He growled.


	18. Chapter 18: The final stand

Springtrap lead Bonnie and Foxy through the rubble of glass, cracked tiles and fallen, broken, mangled costumes and props. Bonnie tripped over a large puppet which was all black apart from it's mask and two white buttons, it had two blue tears down it's face. "Huh, this looks like Marionette." Bonnie stated pulling himself up and picking up the puppet by the head with one hand. He looked it over before dropping the limp thing to the floor with a clatter. "It does, doesn't it." Marionette chuckled from behind Bonnie.

"Crap you scared us!" Springtrap yelled in sync with Foxy. Bonnie didn't flinch "Hey Marionette... What you doing here?" Bonnie asked smiling at Marionette who was resting against the wall with dusting off his bowler hat. "Fredrick told me you were here. More to the point, actually... Uh, what are you three doing here?" He asked standing up straight his whispy, harmonic voice stern and echoing around the establishment. "This place could go up in flames at any moment and you three are here tumbling over discarded play things. Marionette said picking up the puppet and turning it's head to dust without having to crush it.

"Well we have to help Mangle, she's here, we have to do something!" Springtrap said frantically pointing father into the corridor. "Do ya know where the lass could be?" Foxy asked trying to expand on Springtrap's statement. "Well... The backroom... I think the boards blocking the way in were taken down many years ago." Marionette said. "Well what we waitin' fur? Let's get our shit in gear!" Foxy ordered and the three followed Marionette to the back of rotten horror attraction. "Wait, ya hear tha'?" Foxy asked stopping and listening. Bonnie listened too both their ears turning in different directions. Springtrap did the same, listening to the silence. A laugh travelled slowly throughout the attraction.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked turning to the direction of the back room where the laugh came from. They walked inside and saw a Goldie standing there with Nightmare at his side and in Nightmare's hand was Mangle limp body. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Springtrap screamed as the crumbling walls shook. "Oh, ho, ho... Touchy... She is not dead... Yet." Goldie taunted chuckling. He took Mangle body from Nightmare and held her in his large hand. He looked close at her face his razor teeth glaring. "Aww, precious isn't she?" He laughed stroking her cheek with his long claw. "Don't touch her!" Springtrap growled. Goldie simply shrugged and dropped Mangle to the floor as she lay limp over a pile of rubble. Springtrap and Bonnie glare at the two bear visiously whilst Foxy and Marionette devised a plan on how to Mangle out alive or... At least... In one peice. "And Mario, brother, it's been thirty four bloody years since I saw you last. 1987 Wasn't it?" Golding taunted. "I will not tollirate mention of that date Goldie so enough." Marionette said stern faced. "What are you up to?" He asked as the two bears looked from Springtrap to Marionette. They began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie growled clenching his fists. Marionette nodded at Bonnie's question. "Well Mario... It's the very thing you swore all those... Y-Years ago not to do. Let us find Springtrap!" Goldie said his laugh turning to a yell "What't this gotta do with me?" Springtrap asked looking at Marionette. Marionette looked over his shoulder with a sad look but that would be fatal, Goldie took his chance and lunged forward plunging his claws trough Marionette's stomach. Marionette's eyes went white and he screamed out in pain as Goldie let his smash to the floor. "NO!" Springtrap bellowed falling to his knees next to Marionette's dying form. Bonnie and Foxy lunged at the two bears and the four tore at each other's necks. "Marion... I-I-I'm so so so sorry." Springtrap managed to sob out.

"Shh." Marionette chuckled coughing and stroking Springtrap's hair. "It's ok... My time has come... And *Coughs* _I was ready."_ He said his voice fading out and in form static. "I will give you the only powers I have left. Make the most of them since they *Coughs blood (oil)* They won't last long." Marionette wheezed. Springtrap let his tears leak onto Marionette's suit as Marionette's vital servos and circuits began to falt and shut down. "Kill the brothers and... Promise me one thing... Keep my memory... _Alive_." Marionette said his light eyes fading and his hand flopping off of Springtrap's head. And with one final breath, another life turned to a ghost of the past. Bonnie landed a really hard punch on Goldie launching him to the roof before he landed with a crash on the floor laughing at Marionette's corpse. Foxy also sunk his hook deep into Nightmare's right eye. Suddenly a purple glow emmited around Springtrap and Marionette lifting Springtrap into the air. A purple light orb too appeared and quickly disappeared into Springtrap's chest. Purple beams shot from Springtrap's eyes and mouth before his dropped to the floor purple flames coming from him. Golding looked terrified for his life as Springtrap casually walked towards him. He raised his hand and lifted Goldie into the air before simply tearing the bear into to peices and slamming into the floor making a crater. Nightmare clutched his chest and fell to his knees. The purple ball left Springtrap and dissolved infront of him.

"Finish him." Springtrap ordered Bonnie who stepper forward and grabbed Nightmare's shoulder. "Once your dead you'll be no nightmare." Bonnie started as Nightmare looked up to him tears in his eyes. "You'll just be a memory." He finished before grabbing Nightmare's neck and squeezing. It crunched and sparked before oil spilled from his neck and his head slid off his shoulders. A devilish scream rattled their heads for only a short moment before science again fell. Mangle too a sharp breath and opened her eyes. She looked around at Foxy bloody hook, Bonnie's bloody hands and finally at her lover standing there holding Marionette's body in his arms. But there was no time for loving because sparking wires ignited the oil and the corpses set alight. Bonnie dragged Mangle away from the steadily growing blaze.

"Go, take Mangle. I got to get Marionette out of here." Springtrap ordered and Bonnie bridal carried Mangle out Foxy leading the Bonnie to the exit. Springtrap wasn't as strong and his grip slipped on Marionette and the body fell. "NO I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU." He yelled at the dead body he looked to a door of to the side and dragged himself into it with Marionette's limp body next to him. "I love you Mangle." Springtrap said before an explosion sounded and the place went up in smoke.

*two days later*

Back at Freddy fazbear's pizzeria things were back to normal but without three important faces. Fredbear, Marionette and... Springtrap, Mangle still held all her hope, like the others that Springtrap was alive. And he was... Bearly...

*At the attraction.

Two men in purple uniforms entered the scorched building. Pushing trough the scorched wood and still standing horror attraction. Then the youngest finally found the only entact room. He kicked the door in and a shaft of light shone onto Springtrap who was sat breathing and limp against the wall.

"Mr Afton! I found it!"

THE END?


	19. Springle pt 2, Chapter 1: The ware house

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to part 2 of Springle! I have been redoing pt 1 of the story so now that's done I can finally start on part 2. I really hope you like this as much as pt 1!**

 _[system reboot in progress: 5%]_

 _[memory recovery successful]_

 _[system reboot, 17%]_

 _[motor control, 100%]_

 _[system reboot, 25%]_

 _[signal pathways, 100%]_

 _[system reboot, 33%]_

 _[threat response_

 _loading..._

 _online]_

 _[system reboot, 45%]_

 _[optical sensors, 50%, left eye offline, replacement requiared]_

 _[system reboot, 50%]_

 _[CPU, 100%]_

 _[system reboot, 68%]_

 _[chemical energy converters, 100%]_

 _[system reboot, 79%]_

 _[circulatory system, 91%, cause: Left eye]_

 _[system reboot, 81%]_

 _[ventilation systems, obstruction detected, clearing required]_

 _[system reboot, 94%]_

 _[logic circuits, 100%]_

 _[system restart complete]*_

These were the alerts scrolling past Springtrap's right eye as Springtrap rebooted. * _That was a new feeling, never been shut down before*_ He thought opening his eyes to see a dark blur. He squeezed them shut coughing and pushing crates and Marionette's dead body off of him. He gasped for air and sat up straight opening his eyes again. they focused then lost focus and repeated it before finally settling. He groaned feeling a stinging pain in his left arm. He looked down to it and saw it was covered in burn marks. He had no idea how long he had been out , but... he knew he was alone. He scoffed and fell backwards into a pile of card board boxes. He got, fully, his bearings and looked about him. He was in a sort of ware house. Collapsed shelves and old bits of bubble wrap and car tires, engine pieces and god knows what else lay scattered and in piles all over the place. The windows were dirty but could still be used to see the outside world, cobwebs cloaked the corners as eight legged freaks crawled over the thick strings. He didn't have a lot of experience with cars and things of that nature but Bonnie had taught him a few bits and bobs. It was dim in the large room. A door to Springtrap's left stood ajar and an ambient, yellowish light was coming from it. Springtrap strained and pulled himself up and steadily made his way over to the door.

He opened the door and looked around in awe. The room was... Not beautiful but it did look nice compared to the other part of the wear house. A large window wrapped around the top of this garage type area letting the orange, morning light in. An old Ford KA was sat in the far right corner under a tarp. Dust danced through the light of the room as Springtrap made his way towards the car. He pulled off the tarp and waved his hand infront of his face as a cloud of dust rippled from it. The car was a nice, dust free Cobalt blue colour. Springtrap looked around for the keys and spotted them hanging by the garage door. He strolled over and grabbed them, unlocking the car as he headed back to it. He opened the door and pulled a lever and the bonnet opened. He lifted it up fully and looked at the engine. "Great, spark plugs are missing." He groaned closing the bonnet. "Good assessment mate." Joked a familiar voice. Springtrap quickly span to look in the direction of the voice and spotted a semi-transparent Fredbear leaning against the wall. "Fredbear?" I thought you were dead." Springtrap said with an equal amount of confusion and happiness. Fredbear headed forward and hugged Springtrap. "I am, I'm mearly a figment of your imagination but I can think for myself... It's weird, try not to ask about it." Fredbear explained with his smile Springtrap remembered so well. "So tell me..." He started walking over to Springtrap. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He asked loudly sounding as confused as Springtrap did.

"You tell me. I just woke up in here." Springtrap said closing the cars bonnet. "Do you remember anything?" Fredbear asked spotting Springtrap's burn wounds. "Not really... Just the fire and that Mr Afton, whoever he is, shut me down." Springtrap started. "Mr Afton... Where have I heard that name before?" Fredbear asked himself under his breath as he sat on the bonnet of the small car inspecting Springtrap's arm. "Wait." Springtrap said backing up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another spare eye. "What's that for?" Fredbear asked peering at it. "Well. When I was shut down, I rebooted and a lot of system checks came up on the screen, my left eye is offline so destroyed-" "I can see that." Fredbear chuckled inturupting him. "-and my circulatory systems were a little naf because of it so... If I can replace it..." He explained pulling the old eye out and fitting the new one into the plugs and leads. "...Then it should fix itself." He explained blinking as the black of his left eye had changed to view the surroundings. He blinked as it focused and smiled when it had. "Impressive." Fredbear smiled.

"Wait! What about Bonnie... and Mangle!" Springtrap exclaimed making Fredbear jump as he ran to the other part of the ware house only to be met by his phychic friend Fredbear. (references!) "Chill man... I'll be honest I don't know." Fredbear said sympathetically. "I have to go back!" Springtrap yelled his eyes falling on a fire axe behind a glass case. He punched through the glass and ripped the axe from its place. "What's that for?" Fredbear asked slouching his shoulders obviously knowing that Springtrap was making petty efforts. "To get outta this place!" Springtrap frowned as if it should have been obvious. He made a break for the locked front exit before collapsing on the floor his head aching like crazy. He yelled out and dragged his nails along the floor. Then, as quick as it ha come, the pain faded. Fredbear skidded up next to his friend and helped him up. "Are you okay mate?" He asked in a worried tone. Springtrap didn't answer. Images of his room and his and Mangle's room flashed in his mind before also fading. " I-I don't know." He said quietly making his way forward to the spot the axe had stopped sliding along the floor and picked it up. The two headed to the front door. "It's locked from the outside." Springtrap groaned punching the door. "And we can't bust through it because the humans will get suspicious." He added. "Well... How'd we get out?" Fredbear asked and Springtrap scanned his eyes over the building. "There has to be another way." He whispered to himself.

"Wait, the garage door must be open!" He smiled as the two headed back over to the garage. Springtrap quickly put the axe in the boot of the car and headed to the garage door getting ready to see if it would lift. "Wait!" Fredbear exclaimed grabbing a hat from a peg and giving it to his friend. "You have to cover you ears mate, people see those god knows what would happen." Fredbear explained batting Springtrap's good ear lightly. Springtrap put the cap on so his ears looked conspicuous and you wouldn't notice unless you really looked. It was a navy blue, Royal Navy cap. Springtrap nodded and the two bent down, grabbed the base of the door and lifted. They strained as it creaked in an unused, grinding, rusty way. It gave finally and lifted fully revealing the bright outside world. Springtrap waited for people to stare at him and whisper... But no one did. People did glance but that was the worst of it. "Whey!" Fredbear beamed patting Springtrap's shoulder. "Well, what do we do?" Springtrap asked. "We need to find a scrapyard, if that's what there called." Fredbear said as they stepped into the fresh air. Springtrap clicked and pointed at him. "We need to find 3 or four spark plugs for the car." Springtrap smiled. "Okay, let's goooooo..." Springtrap started, his voice fading out as he spotted a sign post.

"Ohio is fifty miles!" Springtrap exclaimed. Fredbear shrugged. "I don't even know where Freddy's is in Ohio." Springtrap sighed as people glanced in his direction as he spoke to the no-one beside him. "Okay, one, we might find a store that sells sat navs. There's only one Freddy's and that's ours, and two, I won't bother you in public, poeple'll think your crazy." Fredbear smiled. Springtrap looked to where Fredbear was looking and saw a bearded man and his wife staring at Springtrap. They paniked and the bearded man ushered himself and his wife down the street. Springtrap let his eyes follow them and they landed on a Halfords store in the distance. "Hey, Bonnie said that place did mechanical things." He smiled to himself and he started of to it down the bustling street.


	20. Chapter 2: Molly

Springtrap wondered into the store with no real idea as to what he was looking for. The shop was large and fairly empty with about three people browsing the bikes and other bits and bobs upstairs. Springtrap scanned the shelves and went to wonder to the closest car looking book before falling to the floor screaming. He took a deep intake of breath of as a flash of Mangle appeared in his mind. Her smiling face gleaming at him. He punched the floor and dragged his nails along the floor. "Oh, Sir are you okay?" A woman asked rushing over to him. Springtrap shook himself and let himself breath. The woman took Springtrap's arm and helped him up. He looked at the woman and she had white and pink dyed hair. He closed his eyes and opened his eyes again and her hair was a magenta colour. "Sir?" She asked again. "I'm fine... Just tripped." He lied quickly not wanting to sound insane. "I was wondering if you could show me where there is a Ford KA owners guide is?" Springtrap asked changing the subject. "Ford... Ka..." The girl replied thinkingly. Springtrap shot a glance at her name badge. 'Molly'.

"Well, I haven't seen many Ford KA's around but I think I've seen one over here." She said heading off to an isle. Once Springtrap had processed that he should follow her, he did. The two stood in the isle whilst Molly looked through the shelf. Finally she handed Springtrap a book with a picture of the same car Springtrap had found on it. Molly smiled at him and started back to the counter. Springtrap turned the book around and as he was reading through the blurb spotted a small piece of paper poking from under the shelf. It was a twenty dollar bill. He bent down and picked it up turning it over in his hands. * _Looks a bit diffrent than it used to*_ He thought. He started back to the counter after the person Molly was serving had left and put the book, harder that he thought he would, on the counter. Molly jumped and jolted around to look at Springtrap. "Sorry." He said making himself as sincere as he wanted. "It's fine. You woke me up which I needed." Molly smiled scanning the book and taking The money. "Keep the change for yourself. Get something nice." He smiled. Molly beamed at him. "Thank you." She smiled. Springtrap tipped his head at her and left the shop back to the Warehouse.

Finally, after a fair old walk, Springtrap arrived back at the warehouse. He went in through the garage door and closed it after him. Fredbear was laying on the bonnet asleep with his hat over his eyes. "Smokey bear!" Springtrap said waking Fredbear up. "Bugger off." Fredbear spat stretching and sitting up on the bonnet. "Did you get it?" Fredbear asked getting up and letting Springtrap lay the book on the bonnet. "Sure did. I had a read and found out that the Spark plugs are still there. They just need to be cleaned." Springtrap explained putting the book on the floor and opening the bonnet. He grabbed a wire brush and removed all the plugs one by one and cleaned them off. Fredbear watched intently obviously thinking 'Sparkplug' meant it would spark when replaced, in which case he was very underwhelmed. After finishing the plugs he closed the bonnet and got into the car. After sitting aimlessly in the drivers seat staring at the spedo, Springtrap put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car jolted and the engine coughed and went to start and did before dying. Springtrap removed the key and went to Fredbear who was sniffing the petrol tank. "She's empty." Fredbear said screwing the cap back on. "Where will we get fuel from?" He asked sounding at a loss of hope. "We're in a ware house. There's got to be spares for this thing somewhere." Springtrap smiled, and, after a little persuasion, Fredbear and Springtrap went back into the dim seeming ware house and snooped around for some sort of Jerry can or bucket or anything that could hold fuel. Fredbear rummaged through a large pile of old tires whilst Springtrap, thinking more logically that just taring things out of place, looked through some old crates of engine parts.

I had been a good 10 minutes before the two had made any progress. Springtrap managed to stumble across a blanket covered box behind the Ford and that had a Jerry can full of fuel in. "Got one!" He called to Fredbear who came in looking a tad dirty. He did however, have a funnel that they could transfer the fuel with. It took a little effort but finally the Jerry can gave and the cap came off. Fredbear positioned the funnel inside the fuel tank and Springtrap slowly emptied all the Jerry can's contents into the car.

*Meanwhile at Freddy's*

Things had been quiet. It had been a week since Springtrap had been left at Fazbear's Fright. Everyone was going about their normal business. Even T-Bone seemed to have moved off from the fact that Springtrap could be dead. All that was left was Bonnie and Mangle, still clinging to threads of hope, that Springtrap was alive.

"It feels so empty without him." Mangle sobbed into Bonnie's chest as he wrapped his ginormous arms around her whilst TC tried to comfort her. "I know Mangle... But maybe it's time to move on. Springtrap maybe gone." TC said as Bonnie shot her a look, telling her she was treading on thin ice. "I won't give up on him. I taught him everything I know and he will make it." Bonnie said trying to sound reassuring, which was difficult since, even though he hid it, he felt the same as Mangle. He missed his little brother. It was Bonnie's job to look about for the two of his little brothers and he'd failed. And no matter how many times Freddy, Chica, TC and even Foxy had tried to told him otherwise. I believed himself more than them. "I'll leave you two to talk." TC smiled straining to get up from her now quite large belly, pecking Bonnie on the cheek and heading to the kitchen to probably help Chica.

"I don't know what to do Bonnie." Mangle sobbed hopelessly. Bonnie felt her tears beginning to soak his chest. He sighed and stroked her hair as he saw Springtrap do whenever Mangle was upset. This did seem to calm her but not much. "All we really can do Mangle, is wait. He loves you very much and he will always have you in his heart, if he comes back, you will be the reason he managed to make it." Bonnie said trying to sound nice as opposed to upset. Mangle took a deep breath and pulled away from Bonnie, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Thank you Bonnie." She grinned weakly getting up, and heading to the kitchen. "Hey Bon." Foxy said from behind him, obviously watching over the conversation. "Hey Foxy." Bonnie replied bleakly feeling a tad happy that Foxy was showing his caring side. Foxy put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "ehh... As much as I hate to admit it... Yur wife maybe right. Maybe Springtrap really has gone'." Foxy sighed sounding as if it hurt him as much as it did Bonnie. "I won't give up on him. Neither will Mangle." Bonnie said looking at the floor letting the horrid feeling overcome him as he let the first tear of years escape his eye. Foxy whipped it away before anyone saw. "Keep strong lad. I'm not trying to persuade ya' to believe me. I miss him and my sister being together and happy. I miss tormentin' ya." Foxy joked giving Bonnie a light punch to the shoulder. Bonnie chuckled when he glanced at Foxy, on his tiptoes so he didn't have to stretch his arm as high. "But you have to stay strong for the gang. We all really miss Springtrap. He's part of our Fazbear family and we never let family go." Foxy smiled. Bonnie turned to him and, even shocked that he did it. He hugged Foxy, who didn't resist. "Thanks man." Bonnie beamed letting Foxy's words sink in. "Not just me." Foxy said hugging back. "That's what me and everyone else wanted you to know. He'll come back." Foxy smiled patting Bonnie's shoulder walking back over to Freddy was with the other who weren't busy in the kitchen. Freddy shot a cheery wink at Bonnie and invited him over which he didn't refuse.

*Skip to evening*

Springtrap had waited to late to leave the Ware house again. He wanted to make the most of the time and familiarise himself with the town. With his hands in his hoodie pockets and hood up he strolled down a dark street with a few tattered houses. He paused and peered around at the houses in the streetlight. the windows were filthy and it smelled very strongly of something fowl. With a quick change of mind Springtrap jogged away and come to a walk when he found a street with a few more street lights and a couple of cars. Springtrap sat on a near by wall and watched the cars pass as well as a few poeple every now and then. He yawned and looked around before his eyes fell on the girl he'd met at Halfords. "Molly?" He called across the street. The girl stopped and looked in Springtrap's direction. A small smile spread across her face. "Hey..." She said as Springtrap jogged over. "Springtrap." He said. She smiled adjusting her hand bag on her shoulder and Springtrap and his scars remained under the hood. "Cool nickname." She smiled. "Where you headed?" Springtrap asked shivering lightly at the cold. "Just back to mine ans my sisters apartment. You?" She smiled. "Me?" Springtrap chuckled. "Well, I'm taking refuge in an old ware house. I don't really know how I got there but I'm trying to get home. Do you have a car?" He asked. Molly's face turned a little shocked before she shook her head. "I found one so I don't really mind. Thing is I don't know how to drive." Springtrap sighed. "I do so I'll get ya there. You should stick around, I'll show you the city. Hell you can stay with me if you like." Molly offered. Springtrap hoped, secretly, that she didn't do that often. "Are you sure you'd want to do that for me?" Springtrap asked trying not to smile as wide as he wanted to. "Sure. Everyone deserves a little help." She smiled.

It took a good twenty minutes before Molly and Springtrap arrived at Molly's apartment. They headed inside and to the elevator at the end of the hall. The two entered the small elevator and started to the top floor with some tedious music playing. "Thanks again by the way. For this and your help earlier." Springtrap started as the reached the top floor. "That's fine Springtrap." She smiled as they headed down the hall way. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened in the store today?" Molly asked. Springtrap racked his membranes trying to think of a good way to put it. "Well. I seem to be having occasional memory pop ups and they cause me to just collapse to the floor." He explained realising how insane he must have sounded. "What was the memory of?" Molly asked curiously. "Someone very close to me. I really miss her... I'm just scared that she may have forgotten me." Springtrap explained trying not to think of Mangle to much. "Well... People move on. My boyfriend dumped me for a 17 year old and he's 28." Molly said looking depressed. "You may have been gone from family and lovers for weeks for all we know... People move on, but I will hope that your family will keep hope for you." Molly smiled putting her hand on Springtrap's shoulder. He was beginning to take a liking to Molly. She seemed to understand his problems and what they were making him feel.


	21. Chapter 3: The first night

Springtrap was sat on Molly's blue leather sofa watching 'Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo' on the TV's Youtube app. Molly was in the Kitchen cooking an Eggs Benedict. Springtrap had never heard of it before but it sounded nice. He sighed and lulled his head to the left to look out of the full glass wall window. Off in the distance was the warehouse. He watched as cars danced about the roads across the city. Te hum and rattle of a train passing near by welcomly broke the silence. "All ready!" Molly called. Springtrap paused the Anime and got up heading out to the marble kitchen.. In the centre of the kitchen was a table with three seats on each side of it, it also had a black marble table top. Molly put two plates opposite each other and smiled at him. She had a red and white apron on. "I hope you like it." She grinned taking it of and hanging it on a hook beside the kitchen door. He waited till she sat down before eating. He watched her briefly as she picked up the knife and fork. He looked from his to hers then attempted to pick his up. He'd never used them before since back at Freddy's they often ate just pizza. He picked it up in his hand like you would a stick and watched Molly before trying to hold it like a pen. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah fine. Just don't know how these work." He admitted. "Look. Hold them like a pen if it's easier." She smiled. Showing him how to cut food with it. He watched closely then copied what she successful managed to get a mouthful of The eggs and sauce. It tasted amazing. "This is so good." He smiled making Molly blush. "Thank you. I'm gonna take a shower, your welcome to have one afterwards." She smiled. Springtrap nodded beginning to think. They were designed to be human, but he'd never had to shower. Then again he whole life none of his brothers and friends had before. "I'm fine." I smiled. Molly didn't question it. She tried to take a discrete sniff and it seemed that she liked how he smelt. Maybe they weren't designed with sweat glands and always smelt pretty good. Mangle did especially... To him she did most.

After fifteen minutes the two had finished dinner and Molly had already headed to the shower. Springtrap waited patiently on the sofa watching the anime from earlier. He listened as the sound of the shower dissipated and the sound of footsteps on the bathroom floor replaced it. Springtrap looked over his shoulder as Molly emerged from the bathroom. She took a shirt, jogging bottoms and a fresh pair of underwear in there. He looked around to see Molly standing in a blue, long-sleeve T-shirt and black joggers. Springtrap smiled and looked back at the screen. "Feeling fresh?" He asked smiling as she headed over looking like she never had a shower in the first place. She sat down next to him and leaned into him. "So, how come your so comfortable with me? I'm a stranger after all." Springtrap said feeling his stomach drop when she leaned into him. "Well, I know but I have to make sure I can fully trust you don't I?" She smiled. Springtrap nodded giving a fake smile back and the two watched the rest of the episode together.

"Well. We should probably head to bed now." Molly said getting up and heading over to the tv bending over to switch off the plugs. Springtrap groaned at a loss for hope. He let his eyes drift to her ass for a little. It reminded him a lot of mangle. Rounded and looked nice to hold. Eye candy as Springtrap thought of it. She drew herself back up and pulled her shirt down properly. "Well, I have a spare room just down the hall from mine." She smiled stretching and pointing to the opposite end of the massive living room of which everything was connected. It looked like a giant IKEA display. here was a room beside the kitchen then another on the far side of the back wall behind the sofa. "Thanks again Molly." He smiled heading over to the room. "Don't thank me. Your a lost soul who want's to get back home. I'm happy to help." She grinned. "Well... I guess I'll see you in the morning." She smiled heading into her room. Springtrap watched her as she smiled at him and headed into her room. He was insanely grateful for her taking him in a letting him stay with her. He sighed and headed into the room. It was a small room with a tv in the corner at the foot of the bed. There was a bed side table beside the bed and to the right of the TV was a big window looking out into the city. * _This is cute.*_ Springtrap smiled to himself. He undressed himself and got into the bed looking up at the ceiling. * _I miss you guys. Not a day passes when I'm not thinking of you.*_ He though. He rolled over and faced out of the door into the living room. I closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was bright and sunny. The sun was gleaming through the window and the room was lit up brightly. Springtrap stretched and got out of bed. There was an alarm clock on the bedside table. _11:12AM._ He smiled and looked to the end of the bed. There was a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve, 'muscle fit'T-shirt. There was also a note attached to it. He grabbed the note and peered at it as his tired eyes focused. ' _Morning Springtrap, I brought you some clothes this morning and I'm probably out buying groceries when you read this. I will be back soon X'_

He grinned and put the note beside the alarm clock. He got out of bed and put his suit that he was wearing when he was in Fazbear's fright and folded it under his pillow before getting changed into his new clothes. They fit like a glove and fit to his arms and legs perfectly. * _Come to think of it. Bonnie would look great in one of these.*_ He grinned chuckling to himself whilst thinking of his big brother. He headed out of the room and into the living room sitting back on the sofa. As his sat down the door clicked and opened. Molly walked in with a big smile which was wiped from her face when she saw Springtrap.

"You forgot your hoodie!" Fredbear yelled suddenly from beside Springtrap. "Your on your own. I don't want her thinking your any more crazy." He chuckled before fading away. * _Really helpful you gold nugget.*_ Springtrap thought bitterly. "You have ears." She sputtered. "Molly please listen. I will explain." Springtrap said desperately. Molly took a deep breath and headed over to Springtrap. He explained that he was designed as a human animatronic. He can do and work and feel and basically is human but just mechanical. The whole time Molly looked at him as if he was talking out his ass, but... Finally, when he'd finished, she smiled and touched his furry ears giggling. "You know what, I'm okay with this. I don't like you any less." She grinned rubbing his head and getting up. Springtrap jogged to beat her to the grocery bags and carried them into the Kitchen followed by Molly.

"I'm having Crave for breakfast." She smiled pulling a box of chocolate square cereal out of the bag along with some fruits and cooking supplies. "Do you know how to make cereal?" She asked. Springtrap shrugged and thought. "I think I remember my oldest brother Bonnie making it once but I don't remember how he did it." Springtrap explained. Molly grinned and grabbed two bowls from one of the cupboards. "I'll show you." She smiled. "Also, spoons work the same way as A knife and fork." She added with a smiled. Springtrap nodded and watched as she poured the cereal into the bowls then added milk, from the fridge and then added the spoons. "Easy as that." She smiled handing Springtrap this bowl. He had a mouth full and a smiled spread across his face. "This is really good." He beamed. "Accept this time, I didn't make it." Molly smiled. They sat at the kitchen table and started on their breakfast. They had no set goals for the day, but they knew it would be good fun.


	22. Chapter 4: Starbucks

Once Springtrap and Molly had finished eating breakfast, Springtrap grabbed his hoodie and the two decided to look around town for a few hours. "So... How'd ya get those scars?" Molly asked finally as the two crossed a main road heading towards the bullroom shopping centre. "Well... As I told you, I am a human animatronic. I don't need to explain the details again. Anyway... I spent many years with my brother locked away in Freddy fazbears. During all that time the... Lack of energy from not eating as often caused drowsiness and we just... Ended up hurting ourselves pretty bad. Until my brother Bonnie found that we had been locked away and rebuilt us. I was still so terrified of not fitting in that I locked myself in my room for two to three years know I would've two hideous to like." Springtrap replied with a sad remembrance tone. Molls slid her hand into his and sighed. "Your not hideous." She said quietly. Springtrap took a deep breath and withdrew his hand from Molly putting them in his pockets. "So where are we heading to?" He asked hopefully trying to change the subject. "Well... I figured we could go get coffee. You can drink right?" She asked curiously. Springtrap nodded as the arrived on the sea front. Springtrap stared in awe at the hundreds of people along the sands and swimming in the calm sea. Is this what a beach looks like?" He asked beaming and leaning over the white and blue bars taking a hand full of hot, soft sand. He let it fall through his fingers before looking out at the boats sailing about on the gleaming, glassy sea. "Yeah. This is West bay." She replied with a small smile.

"The water's salty right?" He asked not looking at her. "Yeah why?" She asked. "I can't swim in there no way. It'd destroy me." He chuckled before the two started off across the hot pavement along the edge of the beach. "It's nice here. Have you lived here long?" Springtrap asked adjusting his hood so it was secure. "Well... My whole life. For twenty two years I've never left the local area." She smiled. "I'd never left Freddy's really, until I woke up here that it." Springtrap replied. "I like it here though." He added. Molly smiled and nodded. "Me to. This is my life right here. I would never have it any other way." She smiled. Springtrap looked down to her and smiled back the two looking into each others eyes. * _She's beautiful*_ Springtrap thought before the two looked away from each other blushing. The two walked in silence until arriving at Starbucks. "How could you spend so long alone?" Molly asked suddenly. Springtrap looked at her, then back to his feet as she handed him his coffee. "Well... A lot of suffering to say the least." He replied with a smile as the two found a seat by the large, open, folding windows. Springtrap listened and watched the seagulls gliding over head and smiled. He took a sip of coffee and shuddered. Molly raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you not like it?" She asked taking a sip of her own." No it's nice... Just a lot stronger than anything else I've ever had." He smiled drinking some more. Molly giggled and the two sat smiling and laughing through the rest of their coffees.

"Thank you." Springtrap smiled as the left Starbucks. "Don't mention it Spring." She smiled patting his back. "What we gonna do now?" He asked looked about the town at the people whispering about him looking at his scars. He shrugged the stares off and looked back to Molly. "Well... If you would like... I need to go clothes shopping, get some new jeans and underwear. I'll let you pick something out if you like. A shirt or something?" Molly offered. "Sure. That'd be cool. I'll help you with underwear to. My brother Bonnie's wife often took me and Bonnie out if she needed any but it's been a while. Still I'll chose a pattern." He offered. Obviously only trying to be nice Molly finally, after processing his offer, smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd like some one else's opinion." She smiled. The two walked in silence through the busy streets Springtrap following close behind Molly as to not get lost. "Here we are." She smiled pulling Springtrap from his day dream as the headed into Primark. "Let's go get your things first." Springtrap smiled. Molly nodded and lead his to the back of the large shop. She shifted a little as the approached the isle but stood his ground. "Oh look!" Molly exclaimed rushing towards a pink and black pair hanging beside a lime green and gray pair that caught Springtrap's eye. "Ain't these sweet?" She smiled taking them off the rack. Springtrap looked at them curiously. He wasn't sure what she meant by 'sweet' but he thought it better than to disagree. "I like the pink." He said honestly. "I'm having these. Your turn. Pick me something out." She smiled nodding the the colourful garments over the racks. He glanced at Molly taking in every nuanced curve before looking back at the racks. He though hard and remembered Mangle's favourite red pair with a black bow and felt his stomach twinge. * _I miss you babe*_ He thought grabbing a the pair he remembered her wearing. "Here." He said simply handing them to her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled brushing her hair out of her eye. "Lacey? You trying to tell me something." She joked. Springtrap didn't pick up on this instantly and panicked looking at the floor. "N-no sorry." He apologised quickly. "Aww love, don't worry about it." She giggled. "Come on. Let's go grab you a shirt." She smiled taking him, to his relief, away from the underwear and towards the mens shirts. He instantly spotted a turquoise one with black checkers and wasted no time grabbing it and heading back to Molly. "Could I get this one?" He asked holding it up to himself smiling. "Sure. Makes you look hot." She smiled with a mild blush. Springtrap felt his heart twinge again. No one accept Mangle ever spoke to him like that. He missed her so much... He was broken again without her. It was like his world was snatched away from him.


	23. Chapter 5: Bad dreams

"See told you it'd look good on you." Molly smiled after Springtrap let her come into the bathroom and see him in the shirt. It was a large bathroom and with a bath and shower at the far end then the toilet and sink by the door. There was a large mirror beside the sink and the taps were waterfall ones which Springtrap found a lot more interesting than the motion sensor ones at Freddy's. "Thanks." He smiled as the two left the bathroom. "So... You want pizza for lunch. I can order a Dominoes." She suggested pulling her phone from her pocket. Springtrap instantly collapsed to the floor, the image of a green paper swan appearing in his mind. "Honey are you alright?!" Molly exclaimed loudly running to him almost dropping her phone. His nose began to bleed (oil) as his headache ceased. "Yeah... I'm fine." He said quietly picking himself up. Molly dashed off to the Bathroom and grabbed some tissues running back to him leading him to the sofa sitting him down. Curiously he didn't resist and let her dab the blood from his nose. He strangely enjoyed her touch. Her skin was soft and it felt welcome. Although he still missed Mangle... Maybe... Maybe they really had moved on... And if Mangle had to. Maybe he should to. Molly is the closest to Mangle he'd ever get again. Maybe he should just try and forget.

"Better?" Molly asked putting the tissue in a small mesh bin under the glass coffee table. He nodded with a smile. "Yeah... Thank you for letting me stay with you by the way Molly." Springtrap smiled smiling over to her. She leaned into him and put her hand on his. Don't worry about it love. Just don't say again because you were worth all the trouble." She smiled tightening her grip on his hand. Springtrap moved his hand from her and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table. "Can we watch some TV?" He asked before turning the stereo and TV on. Molly nodded leaning into him. He hesitated at first but settled and let her cuddle into him. He scrolled through the Sky channels before settling on 'Don't tell the bride.' "What's this?" He asked nodding to the TV. Molly glanced up to him then back to the TV. "It's where the groom plans the wedding and everything like the venue, what they'll wear, what will happen and all of that. It rarely goes right but still it's cool. I like it. She said hugging his arm. * _Only Mangle ever did that. OMG I miss her!*_

 _*At Freddy's_ *

"Bonnie?" Mangle asked heading into his room. Bonnie was sat with his new reading glasses with a paper. He'd become interested in human news and things happening with people. "Hi." He smiled closing the paper and putting it under his arm chair setting his glasses on his bed side table. "Have you heard anything from Fredrick? Has he seen Springtrap?" Mangle asked. Bonnie sighed and put his massive hand on her shoulder. "He looked around Mangle but there's no sign of him." Bonnie said grimly. She knew he didn't want to tell her but... He had to. There was no avoiding it. She sniffed as her eyes began to water and she ran out of his room to her's. Bonnie jumped to the door, arm outstretched to grab her, but she was already on the other side of the Pizzeria. She slammed the door and jumped into her bed balling her eyes out hugging Springtrap's pillow. She missed him so much. She rolled over to look at the wall to see a photo of her and Springtrap at Bonnie and TC's wedding. He looked so good and she missed him more than anyone could know. The first thing Bonnie told her when she'd woke up... Was that Springtrap had stayed to save Marionette's body, but he never left. The place had a gas explosion and... Well they all assumed Springtrap was dead... But they both believed that he was alive. He must have found somewhere. "Hey. Mangle open up." T-bone said from outside. She didn't listen and just buried her head under the pillow. T-bone ignored it and came in any way, he sighed seing that she was so upset and sat in the pink arm chair. "Look. If Springtrap really is gone... You should move on... You'll find some one else. Like Fredrick he's always been there for you." He said with good intents. "NO." Mangle spat. "Don't even suggest it, Springtrap is all I will ever need and he will come back." She said sternly putting her face into the pillow again. "Don't say I never try." He said getting up and leaving Mangle in the silence again. * _You gotta be okay right?*_ She thought trying to imagining his arms around her in their bed.

* _Back with Springtrap*_

It was 4:53PM when Molly went to wake Springtrap from his nap. She went into the guest room and saw his squirming in his bed crying and throwing his arms forwards. As she ran in and went to his bed side he sat bolt upright staring at the front of the room. "MANGLE!" He bellowed tears streaming down his cheeks. "Honey are you okay?!" Molly exclaimed sitting on his bed and pulling him into a hug as he sobbed. "Did you have a nightmare sweetie?" She asked as he shook himself to his foundation. "I-I-I had a night-m-mare." He sniffed gripping her. "Aww honey... Vent to me." She said shifting him over and laying next to him in the bed. "Well... The dream was about me... In this trippy tube of rushing yellows and greens and blues and Mangle was at the opposite end... Every time I got close to her She got further away ( **Based off of a recent dream I had ;-;** )... What if she's forgetting about me?" He asked with many sniffs and sobs. Molly rolled over and cuddled into him. "She should never forget you... I would never forget you. You have been the best you could ever be I imagen so if she forgets you then she wasn't worth your efforts." Molly said. Springtrap slowly closed his arms around her. "Thank you Mol... Hey could you sleep with me for a while because I have cracking headache and I really want a good night's sleep." He said with a yawn. "Of course... I'm sorry your going through this." She said but he was already asleep. She screamed a little in her mind pulling the covers over them. She huddled into him and snuggled into his chest. * _I feel like I love you*_ She thought groaning as she settled in for a snooze.

Little to the knowing...

Lurking outside down on the street...

A man in tattered black trousers, a white shirt, black waist coat, golden bow tie and golden hat...

Sat in the shadows smirking up at the apartment...

"Mangle... Be... Very... Angry... At... Springtrap" He said in an evil tone... It almost sounded like... A pure... N͍̼͖͓͉̞̦̒ͤ̕ͅI̸̮̙̜͖̝ͩͪG͈͈͕͇͚̮̞͖̓̽̚H̘̦̖̠̬͚͂̈́̇͟T̶̳͈̬̯͕̭̮̯̰̈́ͥͩ͌M̶̦͇̹̣̿̂ͫ̈́͡A͙ͥ͌̽͛̄̚R̎̋ͪ͆̅͏̴̗͇̮͕͎̖ͅͅE̸͇͍̺͚͉̖̟͕͑̾̏̌̄̍́͠

 **A/N: Whooo! Spooky chapter. Hope you like this chapter, let me know if you did. Sorry this took a while I hit a pretty rough patch these few weeks... Thanks for being here for me though. Any way thanks chaps and chapettes. Love you!**


	24. Chapter 6: Moving on?

Springtrap was first awake early the next morning. * _That nap lasted longer that I though it would've*_ Springtrap thought straining to open his eyes. The spare room was blindingly bright with the early morning sun. He yawned and stretched before rolling over cuddling with Molly wrapping his arms around her. She groaned as he moved her closer to his body and held her under the covers. She fidgeted rolling over burying her head under his. Springtrap felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as her skin made contact with his neck. She groaned again and kissed his neck lightly. His neck prickled again and she pulled away from him moving to be eye level with him. "Good morning Springy." She cooed. Springtrap smiled before his head was racked with by far the worst pain he'd ever felt. He yelled out getting up and collapsing heavily to the floor. He gripped his head punching the laminate wood covering. Mangle flashed in his mind laying on a bench with him star gazing. "Oh OH okay! Wait!" Molly exclaimed running down to him applying a little pressure to his temples. The pain eased and gently went away. He drew himself up and fell into her arms knocking her to the soft rug on the floor slumping on her chest. "S...Sorry." He groaned trying to lift his head from her breasts. "It's okay." She smiled as he strained pulling himself up. "Come on Springy, I'll make you breakfast." She smiled putting his arm around her as they headed to the kitchen.

Still in their pyjamas the two sat in the kitchen, Springtrap resting his head in his hands bouncing his ears in front of him for amusement whilst Molly made pancakes. "After breakfast I am gonna take a shower then head to work okay. Just stay here till I get back, I have a short shift today as Tianna gets back from her holiday at ten." Molly explained. Springtrap lifted his ears from his face and looked over to her nodding slowly when she looked over her shoulder. She made a cute, sympathetic face as the smell of freshly cooked pancakes began to diffuse completely around the kitchen. "So Springy... These phases you seem to go through with the pains in your head... Do you know why the happen?" Molly asked bringing his Nutella pancakes over to him before going back to cook hers. "Well... What I've so far gathered, is that these only happen when something I can relate back to my partner has been mentioned, most recent being you calling me Springy. Although what is strange is that it only seems to happen once for each thing mentioned... But I don't know why it keeps happening." Springtrap explained analysing other small details and facts as he spoke.

* _To Freddy's*_

Things were oddly peaceful in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Freddy and Chica was still asleep, Foxy was humming away polishing his hook and the others we're probably still sleeping. The only three awake was Bonnie practising his guitar with T-bone and Mangle talking on the stage. Something odd seemed to be blossoming between the two or maybe it was just Mangle enjoying the company of an old friend. "Look Mangle... I'm sorry about being so blunt earlier, I mean... I am moving on but I forgot how hard it must've been for you." T-bone said sincerely. Bonnie looked up from tuning his guitar feeling a flame inside of him at the sight of the two. * _You better not T-bone Rench!*_ He growled in his mind getting ready to do something... Although... not even he knew what he was going to do.

"It's okay T-bone... I understand, you and Springy are brothers and I imagen it hurts you to move on as much as it hurts me to... Well... I'm not necessarily trying but I feel like I am also moving on." Mangle replied seeming more upbeat. Bonnie glared at the two gripping the chair almost bending the metal frame out of shape as if it was rubber. "Well, just know I'm always here for you." T-bone said putting his had on her bare leg as she was sat in her pyjamas. "STOP!" Bonnie bellowed shaking the building. A faint crash in Freddy's room signalled him falling out of bed and onto the floor. T-bone jumped almost falling off the stage and Mangle stared at Bonnie terrified. "S... Sorry." Bonnie whispered sitting back down. "Babe? A word?" TC asked from their room in her black lacy night gown. Bonnie looked up to her taking a deep breath clearing his anger and headed into the room once Mangle had locked herself back in her room and headed into his and TC's room.

"Alright honey bunny, what happened?" TC asked laying in bed as it was easier with her growing belly. Bonnie say down next to her and sighed hugging his knees to his chest. "Were you not seeing what I was seeing?" He asked curiously pointing frantically out to were T-bone was probably still sat petrified. "No, you woke me up bub, what happened?" She asked taking his mega hand. Bonnie took a deep sigh and again cleared the anger from his heart. "Well... I'm a little scared that Mangle and T-bone are gonna get together." He said still staring at his feet, TC rubbed his hand. "Come on now Bon, you should be happy for her." She smiled. Bonnie groaned frustrated and looked her dead in the eyes. "No, no I really shouldn't, this is so important to Springtrap and she is the love of his life. He told me himself that when she caught the bouquet he wanted to be the one she married and... I will NOT let his dream die like it has so many times before." He said sternly. Tc sighed snuggling into his chest. "Well... If it's what you want baby, I will stand beside you." She smiled pushing his head down to her belly. He chuckled and began to talk quietly and peacefully.

"Hey in there little one, this is you daddy speaking. I just wanted to say that auntie Mangle is having a hard time, so when you come around, be extra smiley for her okay? And Uncle Springtrap as he is in a bad way to. Mummy and I hope you come along soon. We love you very much." He smiled sitting back up and pulling TC into a kiss. "I love you so much TC." He smiled pulling away from her. "I love you to honey buns." She cooed as the two cuddled back in bed.

* _Back with Springtrap_ *

Springtrap sighed rolling his thumbs watching the rest of 'Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo'. It was lonely without Molly there with him. She seemed to make him feel full again... In a strange way... He slouched back at the chair watching the ceiling fan turn tardily. * _Mol... Mozz... Momo...*_ He though trying to think of a good nick name for his currant room mate and one he could maybe later use for Mangle. He scrolled through all the options in his mind and settled no Mo. It seemed nice enough and should take his mind off of 'Springy' for a while. He rocked his head very slowly from left to right and he looked right over the back of the chair to the clock, moving his head in sync with the pendulum. *9:59... 9:59...10!* He beamed widely knowing that Molly was on her way back now. He tried his best to watch his anime but just couldn't hold still. For some reason, the though of Molly returning seemed to excite him, he looked forward to seeing her again more than he though he would and It had only been three hours.

After ten minutes Springtrap had settled his excitement and watched the rest of his anime. He switched to 'okusama ga seitokaichou' and started watching before he heard the doors lock click. He sat up smiling as Molly walked in. She looked surprisingly drained. "Mo... Are you okay?" He asked wanting to try out his new nickname. It brought a small smile to her eyes and face before it left again. She hung her handbag on the coat rack and walked over to him still in her black and orange uniform. She flopped onto the sofa and cuddled into him. "I'm... I'm fine, work was just really busy... No wonder Tianna took a holiday." She managed to say between yawns. Springtrap smiled helplessly at his new best friend dozing off in his arms. She reminded him so much of Mangle. It was like she was Mangle... But human. It was weird for an animatronic human to... How could he put it... Begin to feel affection towards a real human... They were almost the same after all. He smiled as she had fallen asleep. He didn't mind watching his anime 'alone' if he could call it that. He just felt more at ease in the real world with her. Although he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He switched his mind to the feeling he'd had the other afternoon when the two were falling asleep. It was... In a way indescribable. It was like someone was watching them... But from a distance. He also felt like the feeling was familiar... He could have sworn he'd felt it... Once before, although he couldn't recall exactly when or why or even... Who may have cause it. He did remember a pair of piercing red eyes that seemed to reoccur in all of his dreams and day dreams. They were haunting and the kind that would stick in your mind, even when you couldn't think for the life of you who they belonged to. He tightened his grip on Molly and held her closer. If whoever these eyes belonged to had evil intents like the person he theorise they belonged to... Mangle and Molly were the last people he wanted involved. Actually... If whoever this was had had a bad run in with them before, he wanted it to be between the demon and him.


	25. Chapter 7: Insanity

*At Freddy's*

"SON OF A BITCH!" Bonnie bellowed punching the wall sending cracks up the storage room wall. "NO NO NO!" He repeated turning to a growl falling to his knees punching the floor displacing the tiles. "Bonnie! Bonnie chill... Chill, chill." Freddy said pushing through the door and skidding on his knees up beside Bonnie who turned to him pulling him into a hug sobbing to his chest. "Shh shh bud, what's happened?" He asked patting his friends head not really having to deal with such a giant bunny sobbing at him. "TB TOLD ME HIM AND MANGLE ARE GONNA GET TOGETHER. THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Bonnie bellowed getting up grabbing the spare generator they used if the power went out throwing it at the wall. It smashed into it detonation in a sparky explosion narrowly missing Freddy. "We needed that for winter." He said quietly pointing. Bonnie clawed at the broken storage crate from months ago with his nails muttering crap that wasn't even words. "SHIT!" He bellowed again punching the crate the hardest he had ever hit something before. His massive fist slammed clean through the red steel sending a deafening crack and clang through the place. Bonnie with drew his paw to show cuts and an evident broken wrist. "Ugh, come on, let's go fix that, I'll help but you'll have to do it, especially with Springtrap, Fredbear and Mario are gone." Freddy sighed opening the storage room door letting Bonnie leave first holding his paw showing no pain.

"Bonnie? What happened?" Mangle asked in her favourite pink and white maid dress. Bonnie growled a deep, savage sounding growl and shoved through the parts and service room smashing the door against the wall. Freddy stopped, sighed and folded his arms. "Well... I don't think he particularly wants to talk to you and I understand why." He said giving her a stern look. Mangle drew her hands close to her chest looking hurt. "He punched through the crate in the storage room and has destroyed his right hand, and after hearing about you and T-bone I think he has good reason." Freddy explained as Bonnie yelled in rage again making the two jump. Freddy went back to being serious once he'd recovered "What... What happened? I'm so confused." She said feeling her heart shake. "Yeah... I'll get _him_ to talk to you when we're back." Freddy said shaking his head and leaving to Bonnie leaving Mangle standing alone, scared, and confused. "Bonnie?" She asked to herself as if he had forgotten who she was

*To Springtrap and Molly*

"Mangle?" Springtrap blurted sitting up quickly. He was still sat on the sofa with Molly sleeping, cuddling into his side. He took a deep breath and frowned to himself trying to remember what had woke him up. Something gave him the feeling that something had happened between Bonnie and Mangle. Why those two pacifically he didn't know but he just had the feeling. He looked down to Molly who had her arms wrapped around him under his unbuttoned shirt. * _That was her*_ He thought yawning and looking lazily out of the apartment window. It was very bright and sunny outside with many round, fluffy, white clouds were dotted around the sky and it looked very inviting. He went to slip out of Molly's grip but her grip tightened on him and she began to stir. "Springy, are you okay?" She asked sitting over him putting her legs over his almost straddling him and she cuddled into him. He froze confused before hugging her back. "Yeah, just got woke up. Hey is there anything to do besides sleep?" Springtrap asked as she nuzzled into his neck. "Mmm, I guess, if you like you we can go have a look about the city shops if you want, the shopping centre is pretty fun." She said giving him a quick kiss on his neck. Panicked he tried to move away. "Sorry." She exclaimed quickly getting up off of him quickly. "It's okay, just shocked me." He said getting up and stretching. He kept one eye squint and saw her checking him out. "Your got some good abs." She smiled tracing them with her finger which made him feel fuzzy. "Hey, as I said, you should see my brother Bonnie." Springtrap joked. "Well he might be, but your my Springtrap so I'm fine with you." She smiled going off to her room. "I'm going to get changed if we're going to town, go and put some shorts on if your gonna wear your hoodie, we don't want you to to get to hot." She smiled heading into her room. He nodded and headed towards the spare room where some new clothing was waiting, she must've brought it whilst she was out. He changed his jeans and T-shirt for the tank top and denim shorts. He left and grabbed his hoodie from the back of the sofa putting it on. As he pulled it over his head he saw Molly leaving her room still only in her bra. Her breasts were nicely sized and attractive. He stared at her and snapped to look away. "Sorry." She blurted quickly pulling it on. "It's fine... I do have... Well... I think I _had_ a girlfriend remember." He said feeling his voice faiding away at the thought of her. His head no aching, but his heart was. He hated being away from her... But shit happens." I explained trying to explain exactly how I felt to her, which is, as normal, easier said than done. "I'm sure you will find someone, sooner than you think." She smiled holding out her hand. Springtrap hesitated but slowly took it and they headed out of the apartment to shopping centre.

*Meanwhile, in the parts and service*

"That should be it." Bonnie said. It was worse that the two though and a whole new wrist joint had to be used for the minimal spares they had until more were sent in. He screwed the last part down and replaced his stitched up the gash he'd had to put in his arm. "That'd gonna leave a scar." He sighed grabbing some bandages and duck tape. "Is there something more fitting you can use?" Freddy asked taking the bandages from Bonnie wrapping up his hand so all the cuts were covered but he could still move his fingers well. "Nope, Springtrap knew what to use but I forget what he said it was." Bonnie smiled chuckling in a better mood than earlier. He moved his wrist around, wearing in the new part. "How does it feel?" Freddy asked as the joint clicked into place fully. "Colder, it will take a while for the blood to get pumping around it." He chuckled getting up with his tatty hand. "Wait, before you go out there... Talk to Mangle... You can't let this go if that's really what's happening." Freddy said putting his hands on his friends shoulders. Bonnie took a deep breath and sighed letting it out slowly. "Fine." He grumbled frowning at the floor. "Go on." Freddy smiled taking off his hat and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Is he okay?" Chica asked taking Freddy's hand as he replaced his hat. "He physically feels it, but mentally he is way past breaking point." He sighed as Bonnie got to Mangle's room.

Taking another deep sigh he knocked, heavier than intended, on the door. "Go away." Mangle sobbed. "Open the door." Bonnie ordered in a baritone grumble. "Why!" Mangle spat back. "Just open." Bonnie ordered again. He crossed his arms and waited until the faint click of the lock came. After a short while, the lock clicked and Bonnie went inside. As soon as he had, he was greeted with Mangle's pillow to the face as she was still clutching Springtrap's. "Hey watch it!" Bonnie spat picking it up and slamming it back onto the bed where it was before. "Why the hell are you so upset? Freddy didn't really explain." She yelled through tears. "I still can't believe your gonna go through with what T-bone has suggested." Bonnie growled as the eight foot bunny boy stared down the five foot fox girl. "Go through with what?" Mangle asked as Bonnie bared his teeth beginning to get frustrated again. "Don't play that card with me!" He spat pointing at her face, his huge muscular arm shaking and vainy.

"Me and T-bone are getting together?" She asked. Even though it was a question, it had ticked Bonnie off to the highest order. He kept his mouth shut hoping on the last threads he felt he had left, that she wouldn't say what he though was coming. "I mean... I might." She said quietly looking at the floor. "NO NO NO! NO YOU WON'T MIGHT." He bellowed shaking the room. Mangle froze as TC now came in with Chica and Foxy behind her. T-bone was also sat on the stage now listening. "YOU ARE _**NOT** GETTING WITH ANY FUCKER ELSE!" _Bonnie yelled as TC grabbed at his hand. "What the hell is goin' on 'ere lad!" Foxy exclaimed shoving inside, TC grabbing Bonnie's hand. T-bone also barged in standing beside Mangle. "Yes! We are getting together." He spat taking Mangle's hand which she didn't resist.

And that was it...

Bonnie launched his fist forwards smashing T-bone across the face. He hit the wall with a crack and lay unconscious. Bonnie then turned to Mangle who froze. "His eyes are gone!" She cried in terror pointing to Bonnie who's head was violently twitching, his voice demonic. "W̴̛͝H̀҉͠A̡͢T̵̨̨ ͘IF̧͞͞ ͡H̕͝Ę̡ ̡҉C̛OM҉̛E̶͡S̸͞͠ ̨͟͟BA̢͡Ć̡Ḱ̢̨!̵̴ ̷̨Ì̕M̀҉̕À҉ĢE̢N̨ ́͡W҉H́͠A̸T͞ ̵͟Y͏OU̸̧̨ ̸͘͞W̴Ò͜U҉̴͘LD̡'͏̢V͏̸E̡̛͡ D̛ON̶̢͞E̛͜ ͘Ţ̀O ̀H̨͞͡I̧͢M̶͢,̀͟ H̸͏҉É̡͠'͡͡L͜͢͡L̕ ̢̡L̕͟͟O͘O͟͡S̶͠Ę ̵H̴̡IS M̀̕I̕N͘͞D̸ ̧͠A̧̕͟N̵̷D͟ ́IT̵͢ W̴͠I̧͜ĻL͜ B҉̛E ̡̕AL͟͜L҉. ̵̷Y͏͟OÙ͢R͡.̢͝ ͜͡F҉̷A̧UL͘͏T͜҉!̕!͡!" Bonnie spat insaniting in his face, but not his totally black eyes. "His system is glitchin' were gonna loose im'" Foxy yelled paniked as Bonnie began to get hotter and sake more. "Get him out!" Freddy ordered roaring over the commotion as Foxy and Chica struggled to drag the raging Bonnie to the stage. Mangle crouched by T-bone and everyone left her alone, also seeming disgusted at her, but Bonnie wouldn't know. He felt himself struggling in his _own_ body. "S̀̀͠t̵u̴̸p̷i̛͏d͜ ҉f̢u͟c͞k!̸̛ ̷͢Í ̷̶c͏̴ąn͟͡'t... I... I can't... I." Bonnie sobbed helplessly as his eyes came back with voice and he collapsed shaking to the floor. TC stood there in pieces with Chica for comfort as Foxy struggled but successfully lifted Bonnie violently quivering body up throwing his arms around him. "Shhhh." He hissed comforting his massive friend. "Shhhh." He repeated sobbing and gasping for breath helplessly as if he was literally drowning in his sorrows. Foxy patted Bonnie's pack. "It's alright lad, shh... Come on, your alright... We're alright." He hissed comforting the group. Bonnie grip loosened on Foxy and he collapsed bleeding violently from his nose. "Tissue now!" Foxy ordered rolling Bonnie over and putting tissues up his nose. TC now fully turned to Chica balling her eyes out. "Shh, stay strong for the baby." She cooed also seeming teary. Freddy, Mangle and T-bone left her room also watching as Bonnie writhed on the floor twitching. "This... THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Mangle screamed as Bonnie stopped dead. No movement... No breath...

... And seemingly...

...No life...


	26. Chapter 8: The nightmares awaken

It was a bright, sunny and very early afternoon (About 12:09PM) when Molly and Springtrap finally arrived at the shopping centre. "This is amazing." Springtrap smiled as the hand in hand friends strolled up to the entrance to the centre. It was constructed of a beautiful combination of a bright stone and a smooth oak wood on the upper level with huge glass windows all the way up the wall above the entrance. "I know, it was recently refurbished to be more modern." Se explained tightening her grip on his hand. The laughed as the ran through the spinning doors and into the massive mail lobby (If that's what you could call it.) There was a large fountain in the centre of a large circular part of the entrance. To the left and right rear corners were stair cases leading to the first floor of shops that was above us. Chairs lined the outside of the fountain. "That's cool." Springtrap smiled heading to the fountain and standing in one of the gaps that was between all of the tables and chairs looking into the water. He cautiously put his hand in and swished the water feeling it smoothly slip through his fingers. He removed his hand and flicked it off.

"How come theirs coins in the bottom of the fountain?" He asked as Molly came up next to him also looking into the water. "Well... A little thing kids believe is that if you throw a coin into a fountain and make a wish it will come true, but obviously it's just to make the place a little more money." Molly explained. 'Oh' Springtrap mouthed looking back up to the shops above. "You wanna go look around?" She asked taking his hand again. "Okay." He replied as Molly led him to the stairs closest to them.

They headed up and around to the first floor of shops. "Wow, that's a lot of people." Springtrap chuckled. What must have been thousands of people were all walking around the shops with their own little tasks in mind, like colourful waves of cloth. "So, how come you don't know a lot about the outside world?" She asked leading Springtrap off to the closest shop she wanted to go into called 'New look'. "Well, Everyone from where I came from had all been out many time before and are basically people but... Robots. "Me and my best friend Fredbear, before he died a few months back, had been locked away for thirty years and then I locked myself away for another three, so we were always a little behind everyone else, so this is a learning experience." Springtrap explained looking at the floor as the entered the shop. He didn't like thinking of how he found Fredbear... He liked to think of how Fredbear was, he jokes, how he always cared for Springtrap and how he was almost like family. "Oh... I'm sorry you lost him." Molly said rubbing the top of Springtrap's hand with her thumb. He shrugged and smiled. "It's okay, he would be glad to know were all okay." Springtrap replied smiling down to Molly.

" _I do know."_ He whispered in Springtrap's mind who held back a laugh. " _I know but she can't."_ He replied. He heard Fredbear's signature chuckle and he was again gone. "Okay. Well, I want to get some new underwear's so you can choose me a pair, and I'll choose a pair, the we'll head next door to go into Debenhams and buy some apartment things okay?" Molly asked. "Sure." He said feeling his stomach twist. * _Why does she want me to choose a some?!*_ He thought as she led him to the back of the shop to the women's underwear section. Just to get it over with I grabbed the closest pair (A tight, lacy purple pair with pink bands around the top that, to be honest, would look great on her. "Cheeky devil... Let's see, I like... These." She smiled picking a pair with cats plastered everywhere. "Ish a kitty." She cooed adorably. I felt my heart melt and I drew her into an unconscious hug (I shocked me that I did it.) "Thanks for taking me in Mol." He smiled as she also wrapped her arms around her. "No, thank you for letting me." She said in almost a moan. Springtrap smiled to himself and ignored it as the two headed over to the check out.

*Meanwhile at Freddy's*

"Is he gonna be okay Freddy?" Foxy asked as he, Freddy, Mangle and TC all sat around his bed where Freddy had him hooked up to a heart monitor left there from 1987. "Well... He's got a very, very slow pulse, so I really wouldn't hold your breath. Like with Springtrap we just got to keep hope in our hearts." He sighed defeated. TC took to Chica who was waiting outside and Foxy, after pulling the covers over Bonnie up to his shoulders, shot a bitter look at Mangle. "Look what you did." He growled before leaving, slamming the door after him. Mangle stayed... Locked in a stair with Bonnie still body. * _Look what I did.*_ She thought getting up and looking at Bonnie's face closely. It had lost it's glow it usually had and he just looked like a zombie almost. * _I never knew that his family meant that much to him... He's almost like a father figure to them.*_ She though feeling beside herself with rage. Slightly at T-bone for lying about something... Well not really lying. She had considered it in all fairness but now... She really wasn't sure... But still he cause this. But she was mostly mad at herself because to think, for everything Bonnie had done for her... And she'd just thrown it, right back at him... She couldn't live with her self if her best friends baby was born... Without this amazing looking, talented, caring, loving and all around brilliant father... It killed her inside. "You didn't deserve this... And... I'm sorry." She whispered kissing his head. But... Still he lay. Slow shallow breaths taking what felt like months to pass and the sluggish, constant 'beep' of the heart monitor beside him.

"If he dies... I'm a murderer." She said with a gasp. "Maybe." Came TC's voice from behind her. Mangle jumped and quickly twisted to look at him. "I mostly blame T-Bone for lying. He just go up and admitted it. Why didn't you say anything?" TC asked turning into a shout. "I...I don't know... I was... Scared." Mangle stuttered. "SO was he! For Springtrap! Do you even care about him any more? Springtrap could have locked himself away again but he stayed! Because of you! Why do you not understand how much he loves you! How much Bonnie loves you! Look what he did for you! He attacked his own brother trying to make sure you and Springtrap had what was best... Now look at him... Look at my husband... My baby's father." TC screamed falling to a cry. "What he if doesn't wake up?" TC asked sadly letting her tears roll. "Don't think like that!" Mangle yelled mortified that TC would think in that way. "He's technically died already! His body can't take it anymore!" She screamed as Chica burst in again. "TC please calm down... It's not good for the baby." She said her nurturing side showing again. "Mangle! I suggest you stay here and just think about who is important to you! Because only caring about yourself... That's lower than low." Chica growled glaring at her before turning back sympathetic and taking TC back out to Freddy who had a tea waiting for her at the table.

"I'm sorry Bonnie... I love you Springtrap." Mangle sobbed falling onto Bonnie.

"Be ready my friends... I sense danger." Nightmare Freddy said alerting his other comrades about him. "Yes Boss." Nightmare Bonnie chuckled rubbing his clawed hands together.


	27. Chapter 9: Are you with me?

"Hello Bonnie." A voice said menacingly. Bonnie jumped up from the floor and glanced around quickly. All he could see... Was darkness and himself lit up by some invisible light source. "Who the hell is there?" He asked into the darkness. He saw nothing... But all he could see... Were four pairs of eyes coloured brown, blue, yellow and red, hovering in the darkness. "Just us." Replied emerging from the shadows into the invisible light source. , Chica and Foxy by his sides. They all looked like his friends back at Freddy's... Accept... They were tattered, their clothes torn with sharp teeth and claws, and a general cold look about them. "What the hell to you want!" Bonnie boomed going to throw a punch. disappeared and re-appeared behind Bonnie grabbing his arms and pinning them behind him, holding them still, his claws digging into Bonnie's skin (costume) "Slow your boat sailor." smirked as Freddy approached him a little more.

"Stay back... Who the hell are you... Your one of them... aren't you... Like Fredbear and Nightmare?" Bonnie asked panicked and 's grip loosened a little. headed to him and pulled him into a hug, letting go of his hands. "No. Believe me we are nothing like those monsters. We wanted to help more against them believe me... But we didn't... And we will NOT make that mistake again." She said softly. A little like the real Chica, she seemed to calm him from his rage.

"Wait... What do you mean again? I killed Nightmare... A-And Springtrap used some strange and crazy powers I think he got from Marionette to kill Fredbear... Right?" Bonnie asked worried glancing about at the four nightmares around him. Freddy closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Look... Bonnie... Nightmare is an immensely powerful monster... That was not Nightmare you killed, he merely created a copy of himself so he could never be there. But he never anticipated that you could destroy it... And that weakened his power for reasons not even we know. But, what we do know, is that he is still out there, and that power Springtrap was given... Is still in him... But it is weak... But it is enough to make Nightmare powerful again, and that is dangerous for everyone." explained grimly. Bonnie felt his body go numb and shakey. "Woah wait... Wait just a second. You said that the power is still in Springtrap... Does that mean he's alive?" Bonnie asked beaming. "Eye it does... Right Bon?" asked looking to who was standing beside Bonnie a few inches shorter.

"Yes. I can feel his life force somewhere... But I just can't pinpoint it... But I know he's alive somewhere." He explained darkly looking into his palm as green ball of energy appeared in it, pulsing like a heart beat. It then changed to Purple. "See, this is your life force." explained changing it to a greyish yellow. "And this is Nightmare's." He sighed showing an erratic, irregular beat with three pulses instead of two. "We have to stop him." said closing 's bigger fist in his. "I'm with you." Bonnie said smiling and clenching his fists. smiled around at his friends, and their little quest began.

*Meanwhile with Springtrap and Molly.*

Springtrap laid across the sofa whilst Molly was in the shower. He was dressed in his brand new tan flannel shirt and jeans that she'd brought him, and she said she was going to try on the one's he'd picked out which, if he was being honest, he was looking forward to. He laid watching Moe Sargi on the YouTube app of the TV whilst Molly shut off the shower and he hear her begin drying off. He rolled his head back on the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes. * _I wish I could see TC and Bonnie and the others again. God I miss them so much. I should get Molly to meet them, that's be awesome. If I'm being honest... I'm really scared to say goodbye to he.*_ He thought feeling his heart twinge in the thought of leaving her after everything she'd done. He'd have to repay her... But... how?

He opened his eyes again and saw Molly standing by his face his face almost touching her groin. He panicked and shot up into a sitting position. "What ya think Springy?" She asked with a smiled coming around to the front of him. The underwear were a lot more... Suggestive... Than he though they would've been. The bra was or at least looked comfortable and lacy and her panties... In his opinion were his favourite. The underwear covering her treasures was a low slung, lacy piece allowing you to see the curves leading to her garden and covered up the lower part and looked thongish around the back with string looking parts holding the two together. "Oh wow... You look... Amazing." He managed to say holding himself from drooling. She moved one leg over him and sat on his waist straddling him. She dragged herself forwards across his crotch and unintentionally hit her sweet spot. She held back a moan and fell onto his chest cuddling into him. "Thanks Springy. You look really sexy in shirts." She replied in a slow, seductive way.

He felt butterflies in his stomach but just smiled and wrapped his arms around her as the watched the video together. "Thanks Mol." He replied kissing her forhead. "You know... I get the feeling you like lacy as this isn't the first time you've wanted me to get something like it." She giggled. Springtrap smiled again. "Maybe." He joked. "This is nice. Being able to cuddle with a cute boy in my underwear without a care in the world. * _Oh how I wish I could bang Mangle again. Not the moooosst romantic thought ever, but still. Not like I could do it with Molly... And I wouldn't...*_ He thought stroking Molly's hair. "So hey Springy. I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with me... Anywhere you want." She smiled sitting up on his waist moving around a little, squirming on his crotch. "Well... I dunno Molly." He said winking jokingly. But to his shock, she began to rub herself against him harder. He panicked a little as she ground on his slowly erecting manhood. She began groaning and biting her lip grinding on him. "Wait." He spat grabbing her hips pulling her from her trance. "I gotta pee." He smiled getting up and running over to the bathroom.

* _Great... Peeing with a boner... Only the biggest struggle a man can deal with.*_ He though doing his best to hold himself steady. What the hell was she doing! What happened to just cuddling! Sure he though it as sexy watching her but... Mangle... She would be so hurt. He shook himself and pulled his jeans and boxers back up before heading back into the living room. Molly was sat up on the sofa blushing madly. "You okay?" He asked sitting down. He heard the slap of elasticated cloth on skin and glanced to Molly who fell against him. "Hey Springtrap... I'm really sorry about what I tried to do... I know you are still very attached to you girlfriend so... I'm just so, so, so sorry." She begged clutching his hand. "Molly, look at me." He said coolly and softly. She did slowly, tears in her eyes. He pecked her cheek and rubbed her leg. "I'm not upset. I just feel like I'm betraying her a little bit... But it's okay. People always get carried away with their feelings and I forgive you... Okay Mol." He whispered scooting back in the chair bringing her to his chest in a good old cuddle.

*To Freddy's.*

All was silent in the restaurant. Freddy and Chica sat with TC, Chica and Freddy holding hands with TC cuddled into Chica as if she was her mother (Which she wasn't) Mangle was sat with T-Bone and Foxy on on the table next to them and they all seemed to forget about everything that had happened these past few weeks. "What the hell his happening to my restaurant?" Freddy asked sighing and resting his head in his hand. "What do you mean sweetie?" Chica asked TC looking up to him to with the others. "Well... I mean... Look at my place... Just look. Fredbear and Marionette are dead, Springtrap is missing, Bonnie is in a coma... And I can't help feel as if it's my fault... I'm the leader of this place... Yet I somehow allow all my friends... My family... To just... Disappear." He said a small tear forming and rolling down his cheek.

"Freddy..." Mangle started. His gaze snapped to her aggressively and calmly... It was a look of a sort of insanity. "You... You are the greatest leader we could have asked for. You are amazing, kind, a great leader, friendly, and care so much about us... Even me I think. It's not your fault all of this happened. Really it's mine... If I hadn't have been taken. If I could have just stayed with you lot... Fredbear and Marionette would still be alive. My honey bun would still be here with me... and Bonnie would be awake. I'm so sorry... For everything I've done to you." Mangle said falling to sobs. T-Bone went to her hand but Foxy grabbed his arm, slowly shaking his head. Instead, Freddy stood up and took her hand. She slowly got up and he pulled her into a hug. "We still love you." He whispered as she started crying. "You our Mangle... Part of our Fazbear family, and family sticks together." He said calmly. Smiles... For the first time since Springtrap had disappeared, shone around the Pizzeria. "We'll get this band back together again!" Chica beamed jumping up, fist pumping the air.


	28. Chapter 10: Power

**A/N: THANK YOU! My masterpiece has just reached 10,000 reads and I cannot thank you all enough. This story has been up for almost 2 years now and even for that length of time I never though this would happen. I just... Thank you all so much :D enjoy this chapter, LOVE YOU ALL!**

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Molly asked dressed in a fluffy, pink onzie, from the kitchen. Springtrap walked in still in his long sleeve, grey, muscle fit '11 degree' T-shirt and skinny jeans. "I don't mind Mol, what ever you want." He smiled sitting at the kitchen table watching her grab two small pizzas from the freezer. "Mini pizza?" She asked smiling at him widely. He chuckled and nodded. "Sure, looks good." He replied watching her put set up the oven. "Oh they are, me and my sister had them all the time." Molly smiled putting the pizzas in the oven before getting up and sitting next to Springtrap who has his tea she'd made him a few minutes earlier.

"So, your sister? Will I ever meet her?" He asked taking a sip of his tea. Molly shrugged looking at her hands. "I don't know Springy. Last I heard of her was before she moved to Britain with her boyfriend a few months back. She still calls every so often. What about you brothers? You heard from them recently?" She asked curiously. Springtrap shook his head glumly. "Unfortunately not. I really want to talk to them again. I miss Bonnie most I think. Mostly because I spent the most time with him. T-bone tended to see me every so often but not as much a Bonnie. It get's lonely when their not around. But now I've got you and that's the best thing that could have happened to me in this situation." He explained staring down into his cup as he spoke. He heard Molly coo a long 'awwww' and hug into his side whilst he tried to drink. "Your so sweet bub." She smiled kissing his cheek. "Thank you." He yawned rubbing his eyes. "Fear not Springy, after food we can go to bed and cuddle for a bit, talk some more." She smiled flirtingly. He felt his insides warm up every time she spoke like that. "Sounds like a good idea." He replied winking jokingly. She giggled as he drank his tea, waiting for the food.

* _Beep, beep, beep, bee- blip*_ The little alarm blared as Molly quickly shut it off. "MMM, that smells good, reminds me of home." Springtrap smiled reminiscing as she carried the two little pizzas over on tiny turquoise and silver plates. "Thank you Mol." He smiled as she handed him a small plate with his pizza. "I hoped it would. Now it'll be like you were still there." Molly smiled. It looked like the smile was forced, bit he didn't do anything about it. Just started eating. It did remind him of home... Of Chica. He then clutched at his head again. He coughed blood and stood up quickly as he nose also started bleeding and he ran off to the bathroom making sure he didn't bloody up their pizza. Molly ran after him and handed him some tissues. He coughed more and more blood whilst also trying to stop the blood from his nose. Then, as the pain stopped. So did the blood and coughing. The removed the bloody tissues and sure enough. It really had stopped. "What was it that time honey?" Molly asked as Springtrap sat on the side of the bath, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was... Our cook, Chica. My best friend... I miss her loads." He said quietly feeling his cheeks heat up. "Aww... Why do you think it's causing these problems?" She asked. Springtrap thought shrugging. "The more I think about it, the more far fetched my ideas become. My latest theorie is that there is something inside me that something negative effect on me every time I remember something from home. But then again, I don't know what could be inside me, and why it would be effecting me like this." He explained. Molly nodded looking confused. "Mmm... That does seem a little strange. Well... There must be something causing it. Your very smart so I'm sure you'll come up with something.

"Keep... Remember. I... grow... Strength... With... Springtrap... Pain... I̕͢'̵̢m̴̕͠ c̸͘o̸míń̸g̷͞ ͝f̕͡o҉̷r̸̴ ̕͠͠y̧͜͡o͏u̕̕͘ ̧͢" The same, black suited figure growled to himself. Staring up at the apartment again.

*With Freddy and the gang*

"Everything is better now Bonnie, oh honey you should see it." Chica sighed sitting beside Bonnie who was still in his bed with a steady... But weak heart beat. "TC will be here to see you later on. Oh... I do miss you Bonnie. It feels so empty without you. Freddy talks about you, in his sleep. Nightmares are constant for him. He's worried sick about you, as are we all. I love you Bon." Chica said quietly being over come with sadness as she kissed him gently. "We all do. Be safe in there." She said quietly Stroking his hair slowly before standing back up and leaving.

As she left the room everyone looked to her. Mangle and T-Bone sitting far from each other since Mangle fully came to terms with how negative of an effect T-Bone's lie had, had on Bonnie and the others. "Anything?" Asked Freddy as Mangle sat with TC cuddled into her asleep. Chica shook her head, sitting opposite Freddy as he pushed her a glass of Brandy. She accepted it gratefully and sipped from it. "I hope he's okay. I'd hate for Springtrap to return and... Well... I don't want to think about it." Mangle said looking down to Chica, her heart almost feeling like it was going to stop as she though of how much she really missed her partner. "Not only that." Foxy said strolling from his cove, sitting in the other sofa, putting his feet on it, laying, staring at the ceiling, chewing on an old pencil he always chewed on. "But. Imagen TC." He continued removing the pencil from his mouth, tapping the metal eraser end on his hook before pointing it towards the sleeping beauty beside Mangle. "Poor lass... She'd be a single mother is Bon didn't make it. Can ya imagen her state. Loosin' him will be the end of her world." He sighed wisely giving the most sympathetic look he could muster to the sleeping TC. "Your wouldn't want to see her like that. That's not what Bonnie would want, and it defiantly ain't how Springtrap would want it to go. So, as we are, we just gotta hope for em." He said before putting the pencil back in his mouth. "You know what, I have an Idea. Who's up for pizza?" Chica beamed jumping up from her chair. "Yessss!" Everyone smiled in a babble. "Thought you would. Um... Mangle. A word, Freddy keep an eye on TC." Chica ordered. Freddy nodded getting up and heading over to Mangle. She lifted TC's head and slipped from under her as Freddy took her place, cuddling up with TC as she dozed on.

"So... What's up Chica?" Mangle asked with a slight nervous tone. Chica grabbed the mixing bowl from the shelf and started collecting other equipment. "Why didn't you tell Bonnie T-Bone was lying?" She asked simply getting all the ingredients she would need. "What?" Mangle asked suspiciously. Chica didn't look at her as she tied her apron. "Why didn't you tell him. When T-Bone said you and him were getting together. Why didn't you say anything to him. Tell he that, that wasn't the case? You could have prevented it." She said throwing an apron at Mangle along with a cheese grater and some cheddar which she put by a bowl beside her as she made the dough. Mangle shifted nervously and headed to the side, starting to grate the cheese. "Well... I was scared. Bonnie's brothers are important to him and he bashed T-bone out cold. I didn't want to be smashed up." Mangle admitted not looking up to the slightly taller Chica. "You can't be serious Mangle." She growled looking down to her angrily. "huh?" She asked as Chica shook her head. "Raging or not, Bonnie would never hit a woman. He's so much better than that. He would never hurt anyone unless they are a guy and deserve it. You can't just assume the worst of him when something serious happens to him. He doesn't deserve what happened to him." Chica said her voice faiding from angry to sad as she looked away from Mangle, a tear falling down her cheek. "Chica I..." Mangle started as she cut across her. "Not now." She sighed wiping the tear away and starting to mix. Mangle looked down to the bowl and started again feeling a heavy blanket of guilt consume her. * _I'm sorry Bonnie*_ She thought as the two worked in silence.


	29. Chapter 11: What's the plan

"What with the tension between you two?" Freddy asked glancing between Mangle and Chica. "Nothing Babe." Chica smiled not looking at Mangle who poked at the pizza seeming depressed. Foxy forced T-Bone to stay sat down to prevent further damage being caused. "She still accuses me fully of everything that happened." Mangle said quietly. Chica glared at her and Freddy sighed. "I though we were over this." He said looking between the two. "Well it's true!" Chica yelled pointing at Mangle frowning. "Cut it out! What are you fucking five!" TC cried loudly leaving her and Bonnie's room. Everyone froze, only Freddy dared to speak. "How is he?" He asked sympathetically. "He's just woke up. He feels a lot better but is going to stay in bed for the day." She explained ecstatically. "Can we see him!?" Mangle asked quickly smiling widely. "Not till tomorrow, then we can." TC smiled. "It's a miracle he is still alive really." Chica said honestly. TC smiled silently heading over to Freddy, sitting beside him. TC moved slowly, moving the pizza to her lips and taking a bite of it. "Thank you." She said quietly not looking at Chica. Chica smiled patting TC's back before getting up and heading to Freddy.

"I'm worried about her." She said sitting close beside Freddy. He took her hands with care and sighed. "don't. She just misses Bonnie, which is understandable right? We all do, I do." Freddy said understandingly with a little smile. Chica sighed starting on her pizza. "I understand that, but then, she is having a kid soon and it's going to be really difficult if Bonnie goes." She said quietly so TC and the others couldn't hear. "Mmm..." Freddy hummed simply rolling his eyes, looking to TC's room. * _I hope you'll be okay mate.*_ He thought starting on his pizza again. It seemed so quiet without him. He was the sort of guardian and comedian of the restaurant, so was super quiet without him. It wasn't like they could play any music or have a sort of party as Springtrap wasn't there to help fit things and Fredrick and T-Bone didn't know the Fazbear classics, and it's not like TC was in the mood to help teach them.

*With Bonnie*

"So... Answer me this, what the plan?" Bonnie asked standing beside , and with standing ahead. "Well, I think I found a way to pinpoint Springtrap's location. "Bonnie if you would." Freddy said nodding to . put his finger to his temple and his eyes lit up with a projection which showed up on an invisible wall. "See, now... Bonnie, if shown a place, in this case the last place Springtrap was, he can travel as far as a week back to see the events, luckly for us, today is the last day Bonnie can go back to seeing Springtrap, or at least the people who took him." Freddy explained. Bonnie nodded, shaking the projection on the screen before he realised and held his head still. "Listen to what they say." Freddy smiled nodding at the projection.

"Come on Michel, we need to get this thing to Toledo ASAP, you know how important it is to get this plan in gear!" William Afton said as the static cleared in 's voice. Every time someone spoke, also spoke it in their voice. "Okay, okay. You got the wear house ready?" Michel asked. "Yes, yes! Come on!" William ordered getting into the moving van, starting the engine. Michel was carrying Springtrap's limp body over his shoulder. He threw him into the back of the van with a crash and slammed down the door. He walked around the passenger side of the van and climbed in. "Let's get to bloody Toledo now." Michel sighed as the van pulled away and 's projection became static and faded. blinked and the projection dissipated. "Wait... There's gotta be more, what the plan." Bonnie asked angrily turning desperately to who shrugged. "That ain't important. Did you hear where they was headed? Toledo." Foxy smiled stepping up next to Bonnie. "Wait... That's 50 miles from here." Bonnie said with realisation and quickly looked to everyone. "Exactly, so, as we can't teleport large distances on foot, don't worry though, no one can see us. Only Mangle did cause a certain _FREDDY,_ forgot to make us invisible." snapped with a smile to Freddy who sighed looking to the floor. "Freddles, come." Freddy ordered as his three children darted to him and settled in the tears in his body. "Huh..." Bonnie said quietly. "Welp, Let's get a bloody shifty on, Bonnie, take us to the closest vantage point." Chica ordered. Bonnie smiled and everyone linked hands. Bonnie hesitated but took Freddy and Chica's clawed hands and they warped away out of the void.

*With Molly and Springtrap*

"When is your next work shift?" Springtrap asked from the sofa, watching Dookieshed play Huniepop. "It's now bub, I'll be back at about two, then Tianna will be in for her shift." Molly explained. Springtrap groaned loudly and rolled over to lay on the sofa, throwing his arms in the air before they flopped off of the side of the sofa. "I'm sorry hun, I will get back as soon as I can okay?" She smiled sympathetically grabbing her jacket and handbag. "I hope that it don't feel like a long time." Springtrap smiled looking over to her as she left. "It shouldn't, I'll see you soon, keep yourself busy." Molly smiled shutting the door behind her. Springtrap instantly jumped up off of the sofa. * _Commence operation clean up.*_ He smiled slyly at the door. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the hover, duster and polish and started cleaning. He shined, polished and dusted everything that looked like it needed it. the TV, window sills, table, floor, and did this for every room.

*Three hour skip*

Finally, he was finished, with one hour to spare until Molly got back. Out of breath he headed over to the kitchen putting everything beck where he found it, to make sure Molly didn't find out. He jogged back into the living room and rolled over the back of the couch, laying on it the way he was before. He un paused his video and continued watching, as if nothing happened. He was hoping she would notice as... Well, it obviously wasn't easy, but he didn't want her to make a big deal out of it. He though it'd be nice to just, do something little for her. After all, she had cared for him... Technically speaking.

* _Didn't think staring at a clock would be so... Boring!*_ Springtrap groaned to himself, still with Dookieshed playing, but now he was laying with his legs over the back on the sofa and his head by the floor (upside down). Finally, after what felt like forever, the lock on the door clicked, and Molly came in with an exhausted but smiley look, which she always had when she was around him. "Have you cleaned this place up?" She asked instantly as she looked at the shining floor. Springtrap nodded getting back upright as she ran to him and drew him into a tight hug. "Oh wow! The whole place to? It looks amazing!" She beamed kissing him in the cheek for a while before pulling away and looking around at every think looking as if it were new.

"I just figured, you know, since you've been technically caring for me, it was the least I could do." He smiled putting his hands in his pockets as she ran back over and hugged him again. "Oh Springy. I wish I was home, I would've helped you I really would." She started but Springtrap shushed her. "It was my pleasure Mol." He smiled kissing her forehead. "Come on, sit down and we can watch Dookieshed and have a cuddle, what you think to that?" He asked with a wide smile as he sat where he had before. Molly beamed blushing heavily as she jumped next to him, throwing her jacket to the coat hanger before she pushed him to be lying down, cozying herself on top of him. "Thank you Springtrap." She said quietly. She called him by his first name to so she must have been sincere. "Don't mention it." He replied coolly as the two watched Dookieshed. * _Chica would be proud.*_ He chucked to himself.


	30. Chapter 12: New developments

"Do you know where we're going?" Bonnie asked as lead him and the others through the forest he had taken him to. "Well... I think so. Using general knowledge, I know this is the way to Toledo." explained tilting his head back to Bonnie whilst keeping his eyes ahead, on the trail. "Well, you probably know more about this place than I do." Bonnie said looking around to the beautiful scenery, a small river flowing beside them. patted Bonnie's shoulder, smiling before starting to walk next to leaving and Bonnie walking at the back with walking in the middle of the group. "So let me ask you something." Bonnie said over to . "Okay." She replied smiling. "How long have you guys been watching us?" He asked as they climbed over a fallen tree. "Ever since Bonnie sensed Springtrap's life force grow stronger. I don't know why he did, but he sensed it once Springtrap met Mangle. He believed that Mangle brought Springtrap back to life." explained looking over to Bonnie, not taking her eyes from him. Her glowing eyes and sharp teeth made him feel uneasy. "Question for you." fired back pulling Bonnie from his trance.

"Why are you here, with us, why did you ever fall from the sane?" She asked curiously. Bonnie clenched his massive hands and growled quietly. "My stupid younger fuck boy of a brother T-Bone, told me that him and Springtrap's girl friend were getting together and... Well if Springtrap returns and sees that... He'll probably want to be dead anyway. I just... I could't believe how FUCKING CARELESS THEY WERE!" Bonnie bellowed going to punch a tree. His fist sank into the bark with a loud crunch, jolting the large tree but not harming him at all. "Woah! Bonnie relax there lad!" said jogging over as placed her clawed hand carefully on his shoulder. "Do you understand how hard that is to come to terms with?" Bonnie spat. sighed guiltily and kept walking, Bonnie and close behind. "No. We don't. But we've seen." She said trying to be sympathetic. "That's just not the same." He sighed sniffing and walking away from her between her and . * _I wish I knew.*_ She though watching Bonnie push his feelings to his inner most core and solid himself up from the world. There was nothing better to do, than lock it away.

"It's getting dark. Bonnie, we'll help you set up a shelter. We don't sleep, but you are diffrent, so you do. We'll occupy ourselves out here whilst you rest up." said looking up through the canopy at the dark, navy blue sky slowly birthing stars across it's blanketed cover. Bonnie nodded and started off to collect large sticks, whilst the others gathered ferns and smaller sticks to cover the den.

It took a good half hour before Bonnie returned. had a few wall sticks under his arms with , Foxy and Chica with ferns in their cupped arms. He headed to the tree closest them and started fitting the support stick into a grove in the tree. Then he and fitted the wall sticks wide enough so the giant bunny boy had room to move, then finally, the rest of the nightmare's started stacking the fern leaves over the walls until finally, the place was done. "Alright then Bonnie. Do your best to get comfy, I'll get a fire sorted and we'll see you in the morning. Bonnie nodded unsure but obeyed. He crawled into the shelter and looked to who threw a fire ball from his hand a lit a small fire between the four. "Crazy bastards." Bonnie whispered almost silently.

*To Molly and Springtrap*

"Okay, you've got four of my five now, find the last one then I'll make whatever you want for dinner, and if I find your last one, you go but us dinner." Molly beamed jokingly. The two were sat in their bedroom in nothing but their underwear... (Springtrap in his favourite tight boxers Molly got him and Molly in a black pair with a smiley cat on the front.)... resorting to finding each others turn on spots as a last resort of their boredom. Springtrap, not wanting to go anywhere without Molly, tough carefully about his next move. * _1, was her neck. 2, was her sides, 3, was her breasts, 4 was her thighs... So... Logically, 5 would be..._ * He though cautiously reaching towards her crotch. She bit her lib trying not to look into his eyes as he made contact with her. She didn't make any sound, but squirmed and blush heavily. "Was that it? Did I get it?" Springtrap asked victoriously throwing his arms into the air. "Yeah... Yeah it was." She grinned seeming slightly seductive. "Mine is actually my abs believe it or not, Same with Bonnie. Maybe it runs in the family-" Springtrap started smiling to himself before Molly threw herself into him, pinning him under her. "Hey! That wasn't part of the deal!" Springtrap yelled fake mad. But his jokey spirit turned slightly anxious as Molly held his hands under her knees. slowly reaching for the clip of her bra.

"Well it is not." She cooed quietly. Springtrap raised an eyebrow and gulped trying to look away. "Uhh... Molly what are you doing?" He asked panicking a little as she dropped her bra to his chest. She picked it up in her teeth and threw it from the bed. "Something I've wanted to do for a while now." She groaned leaning forwards. Springtrap panicked and, during the panic, she slipped one of her boobs into his mouth. He yelled into the breast as it muffled his call. They were oddly nice to have in his mouth. Soft and warm, easily movable. Slowly and somewhat unintentionally he began to move his tongue over her chest. She made ecstasy sounds as he slowly grew accompany to this new 'game'. Over this mouth period, Springtrap took his opportunity to make his way out from under her knees and move his hands to her underwear. Molly opened one droopy eye to watch him work which just added to the feeling. Without her noticing, He pushed his thumbs under the lip of her panties and began to move them down her legs. She didn't resist and instead shuffled forwards to move them down faster. They slipped from his grasp but, without moving her breast from his mouths grasp, she used her feet to take them off. Springtrap decided to change target and started the same process on the other boob. Her grip slipped a little at this new wave of pleasure, but she still managed to pull her underwear off of herself. She pulled herself from Springtrap's mouth with a popping sound and she sat up on him, stark naked.

"New game." She smiled blushing heavily. She lifted herself up and crawled up him, lining her crotch up with his face. "Uhh... I don't know if I'm ready for this game ye-." He started before she dropped herself onto him. He tried to finished his sentence, but instead ended up with his tongue inside her. She moaned aloud for the first time and carefully moved one hand to Springtrap's head. She pushed on his head, running her fingers through his hair as he started to get a little carried away. Grabbing onto her ass, along with her pushing on his head, he pushed his tongue as far as he could get it to go into her before starting to explore her inside. "Mmm... Shit!" She hissed letting go of his head, pushing it to the bed with her hips before moving them up and down on his face only adding to the feeling. "Springtrap... I... I!" She screamed before she nearly drowned him in home made cream. He kept up with her dependence and cleaned her of all the mess she'd made. She fell to his side and finally allowed Springtrap to properly breath.

"Holy shit, hello fresh air my old friend." He breathed almost as out of breath as Molly was. "That was fucking incredible." Molly beamed feeling her lower region to make sure it was still intact after the explosion. "Yeah... I wouldn't call it five star cuisine... But it's up there." He sighed rolling over to her. She pushed her lips into him and the two finally kissed. "I feel like that should've come first." He chuckled holding his naked friend in his arms. "Yeah, but it didn't. I did." She giggled as Springtrap laughed tiredly. "Good one." He chuckled. "So hey question. Does this mean we're still best mates?" He asked curiously with a 'So legit question' expression. "Well. Unless you wanna be more." She smiled looking like she was going to cry with happiness. "You know what. I wouldn't mind that." He smiled as she kissed him again. "I love you!" She cried holding onto him as if it would be the last time. "Love you to."


	31. Chapter 13: Keep calm and keep on

"Bonnie." Nightmare Bonnie hissed calmly. Bonnie jumped awake and gasped for air, staring at who was crouched at the mouth of the den. Without question Bonnie drew himself up, yawning. Nightmare Bonnie moved for him as he crawled out of the den, getting up once he was clear of it. "What time is it?" He asked looking around at the sky. It was still a freshly born sunrise with a purple sky bleeding into a greeny yellow. "Early." Nightmare Chica smiled as they started off. waited for Bonnie as he tore his eyes from the sky and walked with her. "So. Tell me about Springtrap. Though we watched over him, we never really knew him. What was he like?" She asked taking Bonnie's attention of the dirt track they were walking on.

"He was a twat to be honest. But he was my little twat. I cared for him and T-Bone as if they were my sons. I promised our parents to care for them... And I feel I've let them down. Anyway. Springtrap was awesome. He was never scared or hesitant to be there and care for anyone who needed it, and he was Mangle's everything. He was the reason me and her brother finally saw eye to eye. And now it's all gone, and I'm stuck as a sort of half ghost. I have a child on the way darn it, and I'm here." Bonnie explained finally feeling relieved he had someone to vent to. For so long had he locked up his feeling. "Well... They were all really lucky to have someone like you there to protect them all. And don't worry Bon. We'll have you and Springtrap back safe and sound." Nightmare Chica smiled patting his shoulder. Bonnie smiled a genuine smile to her. She reminded him of the Chica back home, she never ceased to make him smile.

*With Springtrap and Molly*

Whilst Molly cooked in the kitchen. Springtrap lay thinking on the sofa. As much as he wanted to help her, she insisted he stayed there. This was mostly due to the fact that today was going to be a down day for him. Springtrap looked over to the clock. '6:57 in the morning'. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He'd had a dream... Well... More of a nightmare the night just passed. He remembered it clearer than any other dream he'd ever had. It was of him, being taken back to Freddy's by Bonnie and... He had to leave Molly. He dreaded the though. He'd have to choose between Mangle and Molly. Of course, he thought, the decision should be an easy one... But... There was always the fact that maybe Mangle had moved on... And, even if she hadn't. It would be unspeakably difficult to leave Molly. After all they'd been through and everything they'd done for and with one another... They both felt inseparable. Unless there was some crazy magic that Mangle was super depressed back at Freddy's and that Molly was the living incarnate of Mangle's happiness, and that when he was found, the two could be put back together. Of which seemed incredibly far fetched. He saw no other way around the inevitably shit situation.

All he was concerned with at the moment. Was keeping happy for Molly. Right now, as for all he knew, Mangle had forgotten about him with the others, Molly was the most important part of him. He took a deep breath and drowned his thoughts and got of the sofa heading to the kitchen. Molly was stood in one of his T-shirts that was just long enough to cover her underwear and was cooking something up for the two of them. Springtrap glanced at the pan and was pancakes frying up in it. "Hey beautiful." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist pecking her neck. "Hey hot stuff." She cooed leaning into him dishing up her plate of food. "Hungry?" She asked sprinkling lemon and sugar over their pancakes before handing one of the plates back to him. "You have no idea babe." Springtrap smiled taking the plate and heading over to the table counter. "I haven't had these in years." Springtrap smiled tucking into his food. "And these are the best." He added pecking Molly's cheek before starting to eat again. "Thanks Springy." She replied as they started on breakfast.

Once they had finished eating. They started watching Molly's favourite movie Zootopia. "Have you ever seen this before?" She asked not changing from Springtrap's T-shirt (From the night before) and her underwear he'd chose for her. In her works 'I was to feel your skin on mine' which made him chuckle when he thought of it. He held her close in his arms making sure she was warm as they watched."  
No, I haven't, but I am currently watching it." He smiled kissing her head. She cooed and huddled into him putting one hand on her ass and one around her. "I love you ya big moron." She giggled taking his hand. "I love you to Mol." He yawned enjoying the cuddling.

*With Bonnie and the Nightmares*

Keeping behind nightmare Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie. Nightmare Chica and Bonnie walked side by side in silence. Bonnie looked around at the flowery forest about them. It had been a while since he'd been outside in the real worldliness. The farthest he'd ever gone was about the town or locally to buy mass ingredients for Chica's cooking supply. *If only TC were here to see this.* He thought letting his mind finally drift back to his wife. If there was anyone he really missed, it was her. He would give his life to go back and hold her once more, and to see their currently unborn child. As robots. Pregnancy lasted less time than with humans maxing at 3 months instead of nine. And two of those months had passed. For all he knew, he was going to miss the birth of his son/daughter, and he would never forgive himself if he did miss it. No matter the circumstances. "What's up Bonnie?" Nightmare Chica asked quietly not to startle him. "Hm? Oh nothing, it's okay Chica." He replied putting on a half fake smile. "I'll take your word for it." She replied with a smile. Bonnie couldn't help but smile as well.

*At Freddy's*

Laying beside Chica on the stage whilst the other talked amongst them going about their daily businesses. "So... Mangle... About Springtrap. I know you may not want to think about it... But do you think he's moved on?" Chica asked hoping herself that he hadn't. "Well... As much as your right, I don't want to think about. But yeah... I feel like he might have. I mean Christ I almost did with T-bone. I think this only because everyone her nearly did. If he has, and we manage to get him back someone. I just hope they were good to him. If he found a girl, and they did things... I won't specify... Then I will also understand. I'll just leave it to the fact that he missed me." She smiled laughing. Chica allowed herself to laugh to. "Molly. If he did do those things. Know he would never do them out of spite, or for the sake of doing it. He really, really, really loves you. i don't even think you know how much he loves you. All I'm saying, is try not to be to angry at the fact that he did those thing. Okay?" Chica asked stretching and staring up at the ceiling. "I won't Chica." She replied trying to push the thoughts from her mind.


	32. Chapter 14: Busy afternoon

Whilst Freddy repaired one of the kitchen lights, T-bone sat venting to him about everything that had happened the days just passes. "So hey Freddy... I've been thinking..." He started as Freddy took the now bulb from his mouth, drying it on his shirt as he tried to stay stable on the ladder. "That's dangerous." He scoffed with a hearty tone, dropping the old one into a box before screwing in the new one. "No I'm serious here Freddy... What if... Well, do you think I would have a chance with Mangle?" He asked. Freddy heard the nerves in his voice and knew there was no point lying to him. "Look... I think by the way your big brother reacted, that won't be a good idea, besides, Mangle still loves Springtrap. She thinks he's still out there, which I think to." He said, climbing back down the step ladder. He put the box on the side and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was baking hot in the kitchen because it was a warm day, and there aircon had decide to pack up again.

Freddy turned from the side and looked to T-bone who was sat at the chair closest the door. He was leaning his elbows on his knees and was clutching his own hand. "What's wrong?" Freddy asked. It was now dawning on him how much this meant to T-bone. "Well... I've always liked Mangle... I just knew there was someone better for her, so Springtrap, and... Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her and all but... I just feel like part of me is missing now." He explained, looking down to the floor as his voice cracked. Freddy knelt in front of him and put his hand on T-bone's knee. "Hey, when did this empty feeling start?" Freddy asked, trying to look into T-bone's eyes. "When Bonnie nearly died a few days ago... When Mangle totally shut me down..." He sighed, obviously holding tears. "Hey, you know what I think?" Freddy started pulling T-bone gently to look into his eyes. "I think that it's Bonnie you miss. Think, your brother has been your father figure, he's taken care of you and his way of showing he loves you _and_ Springtrap, is by moaning and yelling. Only because he wants what's best for you. Think, I'll bet, If Bonnie were awake, he'd say. 'Don't worry lil' bro. There's someone out there for everybody, you just have to find them. Shoot, when I was younger, I used to think the exact same as you, and look where I am now. Just keep your chin up, girls love confidence.' Then ruffle your hair and wonder off to do something aimless." Freddy explained, chuckling with T-bone.

"You do sound exactly like him... And he's... Well... You're right. I should just keep my chin up, I'll find somebody." T-bone replied, sounding in a much better mood than before. "That's the spirit T-bone! Now come on, Chica's gotta make pizza in here and we don't wanna disturb her." Freddy chuckled as held the door for them as they left. "You can any time fazball." She giggled. Freddy scoffed and chuckled at T-bone as Chica giggled to herself. "Oh... Freddy..." T-bone started, grabbing the bears attention. "Thank you." He smiled, before heading over to TC, who had calmed enough to talk to him. Taking a deep breath, Freddy detoured from his armchair and towards Bonnie and TC's room. Slowly he opened the door and peered inside at his still friend before going inside.

"Hey Bon. You know we're all struggling without you. TC's just coping with Chica and Mangle's help and T-bone isn't being glared at by everyone, so progression right?" Freddy chuckled, sitting at the foot of the bed, putting his hand on Bonnie's. "I miss you pal. We're all keeping highest hopes for things at the moment... It's all going a little tits up really. All we need is you and Springtrap back, and we should be good to go." He smiled, smoothing his friends hair. "Take care in there bud." He sighed, patting Bonnie's large bicep one more time before leaving, the small, probably quite old, dusty heart monitor beeping repetitively as he went.

"How's he doin'?" Foxy asked walking up beside Freddy, who sighed. "I honestly don't know. He's not moved an inch or shown any sign of waking up." He said, looking back at Bonnie's room. "It'll be okay lad. Bon's strong, I'm sure he'll be fine." Foxy smiled, patting Freddy shoulder as the two started off to one of the sofas. "So, how's Mangle holding up without Springtrap?" Freddy asked curiously. "Eh..." Foxy shrugged. "She's gettin' there. Her mind don't seem to be focusing on him as constantly as it used to be, but he's defiantly still engraved inta the back of her mind." Foxy explained, putting his hand in his pockets. "Well, what can you expect, she's in another world with him, he's always going to be there, in her head." Freddy replied as they sat down. "No, no I know that, what I mean is... She doesn't seem to be focusin' on the negatives of him anymore, an' that's progress in my book." Foxy replied as Freddy took of his hat, resting it on the arm of the chair. "I get you now." He smiled, leaning back in the chair, letting all his worries melt away.

*With Molly and Springtrap*

"You nearly ready Springy?" Molly called from living room as Springtrap pulled on his hoodie. "I am now." He smiled, heading out of their room (Springtrap began sleeping in Molly's room.) "I almost forgot my hoodie." He chuckled, quickly flipping it down, then up again. "Oh I see." She giggled adjusting her handbag, holding out her had for Springtrap to hold, which he accepted. "You sure your okay with this bub?" Molly asked as Springtrap took a deep breath. "Yeah... Just nervous... but then again, it's the cinema, I'm sure it's not that bad." He smiled. Molly pecked his cheek before they headed out the door, closing and locking it behind them.

"Just... You... Wait... Soon..." Snarled the ominous shaded figure, watching from an ally, still to weak to take action. "Your soul... Will... Be...Mine." He growled, slinking back into the shadows.

"So, what are we going to watch again?" Springtrap asked as they walked down a busy street, people bustling past them, in and out of shops. "We, my sexy bun, are going to see..." She smiled, pausing and looking happily up to Springtrap, biting her lip. "The new tomb raider movie!" She beamed, jumping and pulling on Springtrap's arm making his trip to the side. "Woah! Ha... umm... What's tomb raider?" He asked after laughing is nerves away. "You'll see when you get there bub, to be honest I don't know how you've never heard of it." She said, clutching onto his hand again. "If you say so." He chuckled, looking off towards a fountain, watching the kids and their parents throwing coins into it, laughing. "What are they doing?" He asked, pointing over towards them. "And before you shoot me, I know a lot about people, I just never understood why they did things like that." He sighed, holding his free hand up to Molly who gently pushed it down again.

"Well, parents tell their kids to make a wish, then flip the coin over your head and into the water and it will come true." She explained as Springtrap looked back at the fountain. "It's doesn't really work though... Right?" He asked. Molly hushed him quickly giggling. "Shush, course it doesn't but don't tell them that." She smiled. "Oh, okay then." He said, continuing to watch them. "I wonder how TC's baby is." He said accidentally, thinking out loud. "Sorry?" Molly asked as they neared the cinema. "Sorry Mol, I was thinking out loud, doesn't usually happen, I was just wondering how my brother's wives baby is doing." He smiled as Molly took a moment to process what he'd said. "Oh, I'm sure their fine, by what you described your brothers really exited." Molly smiled, leaning into Springtrap. "Yeah, he's been begging it to hurry up." Springtrap chuckled.

*To Freddy's*

"and to think, he was begging the baby to hurry up, now I'm begging it to slow down." Tc said, looking up to Chica who had just come in with her, TC and Mangle's burgers, which made a change from the pizza. "He'll be up in time TC, don't you worry." Chica smiled sitting on the opposite side of Bonnie, taking his hand. "It is quiet without him though." She sighed longingly. "I'm sorry guys... I still blame myself for what happened." Mangle said, leaning her head at Bonnie's side, looking up to him. "Now come on Mangle, it was T-bone's fault as much as it was yours. Let's just think if it as... Bonnie's way of letting off steam after keeping an eye on everything. That way it will be like he's getting a well deserved rest." Chica replied, seeming to cheer up both TC and Mangle. "Come on Mangle, I need your help grabbing a cup down from the shelf." TC smiled, slowly getting up. Mangle jumped up to and took TC's hand as they headed out of Bonnie and TC's room, leaving Chica with Bonnie.

"You know Bon, now might be a good time to say, I've always had a bit of a soft spot for you. I know it may be wrong of me to have felt like that as you're with TC and I'm with Freddy, but I just have. Feels good to get that off my chest. Please just... Come back to us soon." Chica smiled softly, leaning forwards and kissing Bonnie's forehead, smoothing his hair down before leaving.

*With Bonnie*

"We've got to be at least close to where we need to be." Nightmare Chica complained after finishing talking with Bonnie, who didn't really want to anger any of the four menacing beings he was following. "Well... It's not where we need to be, but it's somewhere to start." Nightmare Bonnie said as they pushed through the ferns and into a clearing that was in fact a small town park. "How the hell did we get from the woods in the middle of no where... To here?" Bonnie asked turning to Nightmare Freddy who chucked. "A lot of walking." He replied simply, starting ahead and through the clearing followed by nightmare Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and finally Bonnie. "Okay... Well... Where is this place?" Bonnie asked as a small map of what looked like a walk around a lake showed where they were. "I'll betcha he ain't gotta clue eh?" Nightmare Foxy chuckled as nightmare Bonnie looked around for something. "You know what Foxy, for once your right, but I'm sure there's a sign around here somewhere telling us, so come on." Nightmare Bonnie smiled, waving for them to follow. "Oh, Bonnie!" Bonnie called, feeling a little strange that he was calling his own name. "Can the humans see us?" He asked pointing to two joggers heading towards them. "Nope, we're invisible to them so we will be fine." He reassured Bonnie as they all started off towards the closest shop or cafe.

"Hey, Chica?" Bonnie started, running back up beside his new found friend. "Have you ever been seen by anyone else before?" He asked curiously as Nightmare Bonnie started telling Nightmare Freddy and Foxy their 'next plan of attack'. "Well, actually, your friend Mangle saw us. See, Nightmare Bonnie had just learned how to teleport, so we decided to wait until midnight before going to check on you guys in person. Unfortunately he teleported us under your bed and we had to leave pretty quickly, but she still saw us." Nightmare Chica explained, smiling. "Oh, so if I told her this story... Would she believe me?" Bonnie asked as a dog ran up to nightmare Freddy. It hadn't spotted him, but made him jump, which was funny. "Well... That really depends on weather she remembers us, but probably." She replied. "I know what I'm doing when I get back." Bonnie chucked making nightmare Chica laugh.


End file.
